


maybe i'm in love

by The_Eclectic_Bookworm



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, so like basically a lot of people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 03:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 51,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Eclectic_Bookworm/pseuds/The_Eclectic_Bookworm
Summary: “Rupert’s my best friend in a very platonic way. Platonically.”An exploration of what Giles and Jenny’s relationship might have been if they hadn’t gotten together right off the bat, written in script format and spanning through seasons two and three.





	1. s2e1: when she was bad

**Author's Note:**

> GOD. okay. where do i even begin with this fic?
> 
> i started writing it a few months early for calendiles day 2018 (i'm over on my tumblr jenny-calendar if y'all wanna learn more about that) and it was born from my realization that giles and jenny are a slow-burn couple crammed into one season. and then i was like, well, what would it be like if jenny got a character arc and giles and jenny didn't just immediately fall for each other? and that's where this came from.
> 
> anyway. i say this about all my fics but this really is my baby and i love it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _episode synopsis:_ jenny and giles try and figure out what exactly their working relationship entails, and come to an eventual consensus. sorta.

EXT. SUNNYDALE HIGH - DAY

 

Giles and Jenny are walking up the steps. Giles looks somewhat uncomfortable, while Jenny, visibly angry, is almost stumbling to keep up with his long strides.

 

JENNY

—you’ve been stonewalling me _all summer,_ Rupert, I called you like _five times_ before I left for Burning Man—

 

GILES

(in a desperate bid for distraction)

You went to Burning Man? How was that?

 

JENNY

Don’t change the subject. This isn’t something you can just — just _push_ me out of because you don’t like me—

 

GILES

(helplessly)

I, I like you fine, Ms. Calendar, it’s just—

 

JENNY

(grins)

That’s sweet.

(grin vanishes)

So talk to me about why you’re so hell-bent on working alone.

 

GILES

(irritated)

You’re being absolutely ridiculous.

 

Jenny stops walking, giving him a disbelieving look.

 

JENNY

Oh, so I’m ridiculous now?

 

Giles stops in front of Jenny, swiveling to face her. Now he’s angry too.  


GILES

You’re — you’re taking everything I’m saying out of context, you’re not listening to a _word_ I’m saying—

 

JENNY

Because you won’t _talk to me!_

 

Jenny’s raised voice catches the attention of a group of passing students. Giles and Jenny hastily break eye contact, turning away from each other. Giles is a bit flushed.

 

JENNY

(somewhat softer)

I want to help, Rupert.

 

GILES

(awkward)

I understand that. I just — I’m not accustomed to working with a team.

 

JENNY

Don’t you have that crack team of teenagers to help you? I’d say that counts as a team—

 

GILES

That’s different.

(beat)

I can’t exactly play the Watcher card with you.

 

JENNY

(raised eyebrows)

Is that the kind of stuff you pull with these kids? I don’t really think—

 

GILES

(exasperated)

 _This._ This is why I cannot possibly work with you on supernatural matters, Ms. Calendar. Nearly _every_ conversation we have somehow becomes an argument.

 

JENNY

(indignant)

That’s not true!

(off Giles’s look)

…Shut up.

 

GILES

Furthermore—

 

JENNY

(talking over him)

And _anyway,_ can we get back to the whole “Watcher card” thing? So what, are you refusing to work with me just because I’m not gonna bow down and accept you as supernatural-genius-in-chief?

 

GILES

Ms. Calendar, I am significantly more qualified—

 

JENNY

God, this was _such_ a waste of time.

 

GILES

(affronted)

Excuse me?

 

JENNY

You never listen to me, Rupert. You always just brush me off and tell me you’ll handle things, and—and I don’t even know what the hell is going on in this town, and you _do,_ and you’re continuing to just _not tell me_.

(beat)

I don’t know _why_ I came back to Sunnydale when it seems like there’s nothing I can give it.

 

GILES

Then why _did_ you come back?

 

A shadow crosses Jenny’s face and she looks away.

 

GILES

This town doesn’t suit you, Ms. Calendar— (awkward, clipped) You could — you might be happier — somewhere else—

 

JENNY

(stiff)

I have responsibilities here. Just like you.

(then)

Though I guess you’re not too big on me sticking around.

 

GILES

Ms. Calendar—

 

JENNY

I hear you loud and clear, Rupert. I’ll stay out of your way.

 

Jenny turns, walking down the hallway and away from Giles. Giles removes his glasses, massaging his temples, and then walks farther down the hall to the library, where Buffy and Willow are waiting.

 

WILLOW

(cheerful)

Hi, Giles! How was _your_ summer?

 

GILES

(dismal)

No Burning Man, I’d wager.

 

BUFFY

Good to know you haven’t gotten any less cryptic this summer, Giles. Wouldn’t want you losing your edge.

 

* * *

 

INT. LIBRARY – DAY

 

Giles is quietly, exhaustedly filing books; there’s a bruise on his cheek and he looks like he could do with a few more hours of sleep. Behind him, the door opens and closes, and Jenny steps up next to him, taking a stack of books from the book cart and beginning to file alongside him. She’s very clearly filing them haphazardly and out of order.

 

GILES

(tired, resigned)

You’re filing those wrong.

 

JENNY

Hey, whatever gets you to talk to me.

 

Jenny begins filing the books properly, sneaking looks at Giles as she does so.

 

GILES

I’m sorry about last night.

 

JENNY

It’s okay. It’s not your fault.

 

GILES

In a sense, it is—

 

JENNY

Rupert, if you get all self-sacrificing, I will run your foot over with this book cart. Don’t test me.

 

GILES

As a Watcher—

 

JENNY

Don’t do that.

 

GILES

Do what?

 

JENNY

You’re distancing yourself from the conversation.

 

GILES

(indignant)

What does that even _mean—_

 

Jenny pushes the book cart to the side, placing a hand on Giles’s shoulder and turning him pointedly towards her. Giles looks thoroughly annoyed at his work being interrupted, glancing over at the book cart; Jenny is undeterred.

 

JENNY

As _Rupert,_ what, exactly, is your fault?

 

GILES

I—

 

JENNY

(smug)

Thought so.

 

GILES

Now, hold on—

 

JENNY

Let go of the whole Watcher thing for a second and just tell me—

 

GILES

(furious)

That _isn’t_ an option!

 

Giles jerks away from Jenny’s hand, beginning to file books with more anger than before. Now _he’s_ the one filing out of order.

 

JENNY

Whoa. Okay. Might have misjudged.

 

GILES

You most _certainly_ did.

 

JENNY

We’re really not good at communicating, are we?

 

GILES

Do you always make quips at the least appropriate time necessary, or am I just getting the brunt of it?

 

JENNY

Rupert—

 

GILES

There is _no_ disconnecting myself from my duty to Buffy, my duty to this town, my duty to the world, and there is _no_ margin for error, and you, you with your ideas, your own ways of thinking—if I listen to you and something goes wrong, if you or someone else is put in danger—

(beat)

Ms. Calendar, I _enjoy_ talking to you. That in itself is a liability.

 

Jenny is quiet — all but stunned. She bites her lip, then steps closer, taking one of the books out of Giles’s hands and filing it properly.

 

JENNY

(careful)

What if you listen to me and I’m right?

 

GILES

The job of a Watcher is—it’s a full-time commitment. It’s not something I can step away from. You—you have a choice to leave. I do not. I cannot work with someone and depend on someone who might leave at any time.

 

JENNY

And if I promise I’ll stay?

 

GILES

(not looking at her)

I don’t want to hold you to that.

(beat)

Buffy— died. Prom night. She died. I am living in constant, consistent fear that the next time will take. There are  _children_ working alongside me to fight evil, with less experience than even the youngest of Watchers—

 

With shaking hands, Giles takes another book from the book cart, roughly, and the cover comes off.

 

GILES

That was— a second edition—

 

Jenny takes the book from Giles, letting her hands rest over his for a moment longer than they need to. Just as Giles has registered the closeness, Jenny gently tugs the book away, examining it.

 

JENNY

I’ve got Scotch tape in my classroom.

 

GILES

You can’t fix a _rare edition_ with _Scotch_ _tape—_

 

Jenny smiles, small and tentative.

 

JENNY

Put some trust in my ways of thinking, Rupert, okay?

 

Giles looks up at Jenny — hesitates — nods.

 

JENNY

(almost gently)

Come on. Help me fix this.

(teasing)

Or don’t, and I’ll steal this book and fix it properly anyway.

 

As she turns to leave, Giles smiles nervously, in a way that seems almost unconscious. Stumbling a bit to follow her, he falls into step with Jenny. They walk across the library and out the doors, which swing shut behind them.


	2. s2e2: some assembly required

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _episode synopsis:_ jenny and giles bond over being dorks, though their friendship hits a hiccup when jenny starts acting a little weird around angel.

INT. LIBRARY – DAY

 

Buffy and Xander enter the library, unnoticed by Giles and Jenny, who are both talking over each other, furious.

 

GILES

—and the _nerve_ of Ms. Philips, asking you what you were going to do with your life after computers stopped being a “passing fad”—

 

JENNY

(overlapping)

Honestly, what was _up_ with the physics teachers? Do they always give you weird looks from their table—

 

Xander looks completely lost. Buffy, however, smiles knowingly.

 

BUFFY

Faculty meeting?

 

GILES/JENNY

(in exhausted unison)

Faculty meeting.

 

XANDER

Buffy, how do _you_ know about faculty meetings?

 

BUFFY

Giles gets this face every time he has to interact with, uh, (very pointedly not looking at Jenny) other teachers. I just made an educated guess.

 

JENNY

(amused)

Did I annoy you _that_ much, Rupert?

 

GILES

(not very seriously)

I find it surprising that you’re comfortable using the past tense.

 

JENNY

Yeah, yeah. Love you too.

 

Patting Giles on the shoulder, Jenny sits down at the library table, looking expectantly up at Buffy.

 

JENNY

So what’s up with Steve the vampire?

 

GILES

Stop _calling_ him that.

 

BUFFY

(mouth twitching)

Yeah, Giles, he goes by Stevie.

 

GILES

(muttering) 

Good God, there’s two of them.

 

BUFFY

And anyway, Steve the vampire rose right on schedule. Angel and I took care of him.

 

XANDER

(snorts)

Angel.

 

At the mention of Angel, Jenny’s smile fades slightly and she looks visibly uncomfortable, though she quickly hides it. The group doesn’t notice.

 

BUFFY

There’s actually something else I wanted to bring up to you guys.

 

GILES

Oh?

 

BUFFY

Yeah. I found an empty grave.

 

GILES

Another vampire?

 

BUFFY

No, it was dug up and the body was taken out.

 

GILES

(exchanging a look with Jenny)

Grave robbing. Interesting.

 

BUFFY

I _know_ that you meant to say “gross and disturbing.”

 

GILES

(hastily)

Yes, of course. Terrible thing. Must put a stop to it.

(tacked-on)

Damn it.

 

Buffy and Jenny exchange an amused look.

 

XANDER

So why does someone rob graves?

 

JENNY

Rupert and I can work on that one.

 

GILES

Might help to know who the body belonged to.

 

BUFFY

Meredith Todd. Ring a bell?

 

Xander shakes his head.

 

BUFFY

She died very recently. And she was our age.

 

XANDER

Drawing a blank.

 

GILES

Ms. Calendar, perhaps you can fire up the machine (points at computer) and track Meredith down.

 

Jenny gives Giles a pointed look.

 

GILES

(with exasperation)

The _computer,_ Ms. Calendar, do you plan on putting me through this every single time?

 

JENNY

(seriously)

Until it takes, yep, that’s the plan.

 

BUFFY

(to Xander)

I think that’s our cue to leave before this gets ugly.

 

XANDER

Well said.

 

* * *

 

EXT. SCHOOL PARKING LOT – NIGHT

 

Jenny is fumbling with the keys to her car, holding a large binder close to her chest.

 

JENNY

(muttering)

They never tell you how much classwork you still have to take home as a teacher.

 

There’s a noise from behind her. She pauses, then rolls her eyes.

 

JENNY

All right, Rupert, I _get_ it, staying late is unsafe and blah blah blah but it’s not like _you_ don’t do it all the—

 

Another noise. Jenny jumps, this time, dropping her keys and binder. She leans down to retrieve them and sees, from under the car, two feet standing on the other side. Completely freaking, she turns and sprints, leaving car, keys, and binder behind her.

 

* * *

 

EXT. SCHOOL/AROUND THE CORNER, NIGHT

 

For a few seconds, the alleyway remains till and quiet. Finally, Jenny, hiding ungracefully in the dumpster, pulls herself up and out to get a good look around, and comes face-to-face with Angel.

 

Jenny gasps, nearly overbalancing in the dumpster.

 

JENNY

Angel! What—

 

ANGEL

(frowning)

Do I…know you?

 

JENNY

Uh, I —

 

Jenny is uncharacteristically nervous; it’s unclear why.

 

ANGEL

Wait. Weren’t you one of the hostages who almost got their throats slit last week by those vamps trying to bring back the Master?

 

JENNY

(visibly relieved)

Yes!

 

ANGEL

So that’s…how you know me.

 

JENNY

Yeah, obviously. Completely. I mean, who else would do the whole creepy-stalking thing? Definitely not me, that’s for certain.

 

Jenny dusts herself off, doing her best to look dignified while standing in the dumpster.

 

ANGEL

Giles never mentioned having a girlfriend.

 

Jenny immediately starts laughing so hard that she falls back into the dumpster with a yelp. As she pulls herself back up, she realizes that Angel’s face hasn’t changed.

 

JENNY

Oh my god, you’re serious!

(assertive)

Rupert and I are _not_ dating.

 

ANGEL

(doubtful)

Okay.

 

JENNY

(flustered)

And anyway, who are you to talk about dating? You with your – whirlwind romance all of a sudden, it’s all Buffy talks about.

 

ANGEL

Actually, I was looking for Buffy.

 

JENNY

(frowns)

Buffy’s at the graveyard.

 

ANGEL

What?

 

JENNY

Yeah, I was planning on driving over and joining them, I just, I have a tendency to work a little later than I should –

 

ANGEL

She said she’d be at home.

 

Jenny has zero interest in Angel’s love life.

 

JENNY

That’s great. Listen, I really do have to, uh—

 

ANGEL

Get out of the dumpster?

 

JENNY

You read my mind.

 

Angel extends a hand. Jenny gives him a doubtful look — almost wary — but takes it, letting him pull her out. Her skirt rips slightly, stuck on something.

 

JENNY

Damn it! Hold on —

 

She reaches behind her, pulling something loose.

 

JENNY

There—

 

Jenny sees what she’s holding: a severed human hand. Dropping it back into the dumpster, she screams.

 

* * *

 

INT. LIBRARY - (SAME) NIGHT

 

The doors open as Buffy, Willow, Xander and Giles return from the cemetery.

 

XANDER

So, both coffins empty, that makes three girls signed up for the army of zombies.

 

WILLOW

Is it an army if you just have three?

 

BUFFY

Well, Zombie drill team then –

 

ANGEL’S VOICE (O.S.)

You’re back…

 

Angel steps from the shadows. Jenny is sitting on the library table, looking down with an unreadable expression.

 

BUFFY

Angel…?

 

GILES

(worried)

Ms. Calendar?

 

ANGEL

(to Buffy)

I thought you were taking the night off.

 

BUFFY

I was… going to. But, at the last minute- -

 

ANGEL

Ms. Calendar told me the truth.

 

BUFFY

We were investigating… somebody's been stealing the bodies of dead girls.

 

ANGEL

I know. We found some of them.

 

BUFFY

You mean like two of the three?

 

ANGEL

I mean, like some of them. Like parts.

 

JENNY

(stiffly)

Yeah, my skirt got caught on a severed hand. Wasn’t exactly an experience I’d recommend.

 

At this, Giles crosses the room to Jenny, sitting uncomfortably down next to her on the table and awkwardly reaching out to squeeze her shoulder. Jenny gives him a small, surprised smile.

 

Another look between Angel and Buffy.

 

JENNY

Thanks, Rupert. I’m okay.

 

WILLOW

Well, so much for the zombie theory.

 

Giles lets his hand drop from Jenny’s shoulder.

 

GILES

So much for all our theories.

 

BUFFY

I don’t get it. Why dig up three bodies, just to chop them up and throw them away again?

 

ANGEL

What I saw didn’t add up to three whole girls. I think they kept some parts.

 

BUFFY

Could this get yuckier?

 

WILLOW

They probably kept the other parts to eat.

 

BUFFY

Question answered.

 

GILES

But why dispose of the remains here at the school?

 

BUFFY

Maybe whoever did it had other business in the neighborhood. Like, say… classes.

 

ANGEL

This was no hatchet job. Whoever made those incisions really knew what they were doing.

 

GILES

Yes, what student here would be that well-versed in physiology?

 

JENNY

Um, most of the science club?

 

WILLOW

Five or six guys, to be fair.

 

BUFFY

Why don’t you get their locker numbers, and we’ll check ‘em out.

 

JENNY

I might head home. I could use a bath. (makes a face) And maybe some new clothes.

 

GILES

I can bring you home, if you like.

 

JENNY

(awkward)

No, the kids probably need you here. I think I should just—

 

ANGEL

I can drive you, Ms. Calendar.

 

JENNY

(sharply)

No!

 

The room goes abruptly silent.

 

JENNY

(nervous, embarrassed)

Sorry. Um. No. I just — I can handle myself.

 

GILES

No one is calling that into question, but I am of the mind that a little help never went amiss, at times.

 

JENNY

Still. I think I could use the alone time. Thanks, though.

 

Jenny pulls herself up from the library table, crosses the room. It doesn’t go unnoticed that she makes a point of avoiding eye contact with Angel.

 

XANDER

What was _that?_

* * *

 

EXT. QUAD – MORNING

 

Buffy, Willow, and Xander head down the stairs, discussing Chris, Eric, and pre-made girls. They stop expectantly next to Giles, who is busy briefing a visibly skeptical Jenny on the findings of the night before.

 

JENNY

I’m sorry, I still can’t get past the whole “make-your-own girl” thing.

 

GILES

Understandably, I, I mean, it’s quite upsetting—

 

JENNY

It’s not that, it’s — if these kids really _are_ capable of bringing back human life, that’s a scientific discovery that’s being _completely_ misused and underutilized, not to mention totally disturbing—

 

BUFFY

Ms. Calendar, next time, please  _lead_ with “totally disturbing.”

 

Giles is looking at Jenny with stars in his eyes.

 

GILES

Yes, well, I, I wouldn’t at all recommend talking to these boys, but I do think Ms. Calendar has a point with regards to the importance of this scientific discovery—

 

JENNY

(lighting up)

Exactly!

 

BUFFY

(horrified)

Oh, god, there’s two of them.

 

Jenny and Giles exchange an embarrassed, amused look.

 

BUFFY

I think that’s our cue, guys.

 

The trio exits towards the school.

 

WILLOW (sotto to Buffy)

You know, I’m kinda with Ms. Calendar. This really is some incredible science if it turns out they’re not using magic—

 

BUFFY (sotto to Willow)

Oh, you’re just saying that because Ms. Calendar’s your favorite teacher—

 

Giles and Jenny stand, awkwardly.

 

JENNY

(half-laughing)

I feel like I should start up an argument or something, just to break the tension.

 

GILES

I’m actually of the mind that it’d create _more_ tension between us.

 

JENNY

Wait, why—

 

Jenny looks at Giles more carefully, sees that he’s hiding a smile.

 

GILES

And _that,_ Ms. Calendar, is how you start a _proper_ argument.

 

JENNY

Please, call me Jenny. Ms. Calendar’s my father.

 

GILES

Jenny, then.

 

They head:

 

INT. SCHOOL CORRIDOR – DAY

 

JENNY

I hope I didn’t freak the kids out with my science talk.

 

GILES

Please. They’ve heard me get excited about exhuming corpses.

 

JENNY

You are going to have to tell me _that_ story at the game tonight.

 

GILES

(taken aback)

The — game?

 

JENNY

(surprised)

You _are_ going to the football game tonight, right?

 

GILES

Well, no, I —

 

Jenny raises an eyebrow, smiling playfully.

 

JENNY

I feel like it’d really foster warm and fuzzy feelings between us, Rupert. Lots of comradery that could be really useful in the coming battles ahead.

 

GILES

God, you’re starting to sound like me.

 

JENNY

Is that a good thing?

 

GILES

Decisively not.

 

JENNY

But you’re going, right?

 

GILES

I expect you’ll make me no matter _what_ I say.

 

JENNY

(brightly) I always do.

 

They share a smile, continue walking towards Jenny’s classroom.

 

* * *

 

EXT. STADIUM BLEACHERS - NIGHT

 

With Giles and Jenny amongst the fans.

 

JENNY

I don’t know what it is about football that does it for me. It lacks the grace of basketball and the poetry of baseball. At its best, it’s unadorned aggression. It’s just such a rugged contest…

 

GILES

(amused)

Rugged? American football?

 

JENNY

What’s funny about that?

 

GILES

Well, I do find it odd that a nation that prides itself on its virility feels compelled to strap on forty pounds of protective gear just to play rugby.

 

JENNY

(smiling reluctantly)

Oh, Rupert. Five minutes in and I already want to throw my popcorn in your face.

 

GILES

(grinning)

Only five? I’m losing my edge.

 

They knock shoulders playfully as they walk up to the bleachers, Jenny snagging a handful of popcorn.

 

GILES

I hope you don’t mind my asking—

 

JENNY

(awkward)

Please don’t tell me you want to know why I was so weird around Angel.

 

GILES

Well. It was — rather overt, and my job does happen to be in the realm of noticing oddities.

 

JENNY

Can I just say it’s a secret and leave it at that?

 

GILES

(frowning)

Jenny, as a Watcher—

 

JENNY

 _Rupert,_ as your _friend,_ you have to believe that I would never withhold any information from you if I thought it might hurt you or the kids. Okay?

 

Giles blinks, stunned. Jenny also looks a little surprised.

 

GILES

We’re — friends?

 

JENNY

We’re at a football game together, England. That does kinda imply, um — something.

 

GILES

(shyly)

Something good?

 

JENNY

(smiling)

Fingers crossed.

 

There’s a still, shy beat before –

 

WILLOW (O.S.)

Hi, Ms. Calendar! Hey, Giles!

 

Willow and Xander have unexpectedly joined the group! Jenny and Giles both fumble to look casual.

 

GILES

Any, um, news regarding—

 

JENNY

Zombie people?

 

GILES

(long-sufferingly)

Yes, _thank_ you, Jenny.

 

JENNY

Whatever, _friend._

 

GILES

In point of fact—

 

Xander clears his throat loudly. Willow giggles.

 

XANDER

If you guys are _done,_ we have some actual _news._

 

WILLOW

Though mostly the news is that Eric’s was a bust. We didn’t find anything there.

 

XANDER

Yeah, nothing but a lot of computer equipment and a pornography collection so prodigious it even scared me.

 

JENNY

You guys wanna watch the game with us? (grins at Giles) Friends’ night out.

 

GILES

Yes, we do have a, um, gratuitous amount of popcorn. I blame Jenny.

 

XANDER

(singsong)

Oooh, _Jenny._

 

JENNY

(deadpan)

Xander, who here controls your computer science grades for this semester?

 

Xander blanches at this. Willow takes a handful of popcorn from Jenny, settling in next to her.

 

* * *

 

EXT. SCHOOL GROUNDS - LATER – NIGHT

 

Jenny hands Giles a cup of water, moving to sit down next to him.

 

JENNY

Are all football games like this, or was this one just special?

 

GILES

Oh, this one was _considerably_ less eventful than last year’s fiasco.

 

They both smile, tiredly, and clink their paper cups before each taking a sip.


	3. s2e5: reptile boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _episode synopsis:_ jenny and buffy have an important chat, which leads to jenny and giles kinda projecting their issues onto each other. just a little bit.

INT. COMPUTER LAB – AFTERNOON

 

Jenny is typing at her desk when Buffy sticks her head in.

 

BUFFY

(dismally)

Hey, Ms. Calendar, you seen Willow around?

 

JENNY

Actually, she just stopped by, but I didn’t have any work for her to do—

 

Jenny turns in her chair to look at Buffy, sees that Buffy’s very obviously bothered.

 

JENNY

(standing up)

Anything wrong?

 

BUFFY

No.

(beat)

If I tell you, you’ll probably go off and yell at Giles or something.

 

JENNY

(already on the defense)

What did he do?

 

 

BUFFY

See, this is my _point._

JENNY

Points aside, you look like someone just killed your puppy. You sure you don’t want to at least try and talk about it with me?

 

BUFFY

Are you going to give me another one-girl-in-all-the-world speech?

 

JENNY

(smiles)

Not likely. C’mere.

 

Buffy hovers uneasily by the door, then decides, reluctantly, to sit down on the edge of Jenny’s desk.

 

BUFFY

Ms. Calendar — I know destiny isn’t really something you have to deal with on a daily basis —

 

Jenny very briefly breaks eye contact, looking down.

 

BUFFY

—but — is it, like, completely unreasonable to want maybe two seconds of non-Slaying time that’s, you know, not for slaying?

 

JENNY

To be frank, Buffy, I’m very much out of my element when it comes to giving the one and only Vampire Slayer advice.

 

BUFFY

But — you definitely had experience with being a teenage girl, right?

 

Jenny looks first surprised, then touched, then a little sad.

 

JENNY

You bet I do. What do you need?

 

BUFFY

Someone to tell Giles that he’s being  _totally_ unfair.

 

JENNY

Wow, you came to the _exact_ right person for that job. I’m on it.

 

Jenny moves as if to leave the classroom, but pauses when Buffy tugs on her arm.

 

BUFFY

(half-laughing)

Wait, wait, you don’t even know _why!_

 

JENNY

(grinning)

Okay, I’ll bite. What am I off to yell at Rupert about?

 

BUFFY

It’s been really slow on the demon front lately, and Giles thinks that that’s a completely legitimate reason to work me, like, _ridiculously_ hard. I don’t even have time to watch dumb movies with Willow and Xander, and that only takes the better part of half an hour, and—

(exhales)

I just want one night where I don’t have to be the Slayer, you know? I just wanna get to be some self-obsessed Cordelia who doesn’t have anything better to do than go to frat parties—

 

JENNY

(frowning)

I’d advise against the frat parties.

 

BUFFY

Not really the point, Ms. Calendar.

 

JENNY

I know. Still gotta be a teacher, though.

 

Jenny sits down on the edge of the desk next to Buffy, nudging her shoulder.

 

JENNY

And you still need to get the chance to be a teenager, regardless of what Rupert and his ridiculous training regimens think. I’ll see if I can talk him into letting up on you.

 

BUFFY

(doubtfully)

I don’t know if he’ll listen to you. He doesn’t respond well to criticism.

 

JENNY

(dryly)

Oh, I know.

 

* * *

 

INT – LIBRARY – AFTERNOON – GILES IS UPSET

 

GILES

This is _none_ of your concern!

 

JENNY

(furious)

Rupert, do you have _any_ idea how much stress that girl must be under?

 

GILES

 _Must be_ being the key words, because you are _not_ close enough to the situation to properly gauge—

 

JENNY

Don’t you _dare_ get condescending with me!

 

GILES

You went _behind my back,_ talked to _my_ _Slayer_ about how you disagreed with _my_ _judgments—_

JENNY

Your judgments are not the end-all-be-all!

 

GILES

(shouting)

 _Buffy is going to end up dead if she is not properly_ _trained, and you are leading her closer and_ _closer to that possibility!_

 

There’s a horrible pause.

 

JENNY

(with slow, quiet fury)

Are you saying that by telling Buffy she can be a normal teenage girl, I’m basically murdering her?

 

GILES

(heavily)

This life is new to you, Jenny, you cannot understand—

 

JENNY

What kind of life is _she_ living, Rupert? What kind of life is that, tied down by your destiny and never getting to do the things that _you_ want to do for the sake of some greater good that won’t once touch your own life? How can someone _possibly_ live a life like that and not—

 

Jenny abruptly stops talking. Her shoulders are shaking and she looks like she’s about to cry.

 

GILES

(uncertain)

Jenny?

 

Jenny buries her face in her hands for a moment. Then,

 

JENNY

(dully)

You do what you want. I, I can’t deal with this right now.

 

Uneasy, Giles recognizes that he’s crossed some unknown line.

 

GILES

Jenny, I’m sorry.

 

JENNY

Why should you be? Destiny’s more important. Sometimes I forget that, and then — I guess I just have to keep remembering.

 

GILES

Jenny—

 

Jenny turns on her heel, half-stumbling out of the library. Giles stands there, looking completely lost.

 

* * *

 

INT. COMPUTER LAB – AFTERNOON

 

Jenny, sniffling, dials a number on the classroom phone, lifting it to her ear and waiting three rings before it picks up.

 

JENNY

(shaky)

Hello?

(beat)

Yes, I—I know this isn’t when I’m supposed to check in—

(beat)

No, everything’s—everything is fine.

(beat)

Can’t I just — call — you’re my  _family,_ I—

 

A long pause. Jenny slumps against the wall, scrubbing at her face with the sleeve of her sweater. Her makeup smears a little, and she sighs.

 

JENNY

(flat, resigned)

Yes. I’ll call when I’m supposed to from now on. Regular briefings and all that.

(beat)

Yes. Okay. Goodbye.

 

Slowly, Jenny hangs up the phone, staring at nothing in particular.

 

* * *

 

INT. COMPUTER LAB – DAY

 

Jenny is writing the morning’s lesson plan on the board. Giles pauses by the half-open door, a mug of tea in one hand and a paper cup of coffee in the other.

 

GILES

(awkwardly)

Mind if I come in?

 

JENNY

(doesn’t turn)

Knock yourself out.

 

Giles steps into the room, placing the coffee down on Jenny’s desk.

 

GILES

I really am sorry.

 

Jenny stops writing the lesson plan, but doesn’t turn.

 

GILES

What I said — it was cruel and wholly untrue. I think I was pushing Buffy too hard because – because she almost died, and I still—

(pauses)

I still feel — I am at fault for not preparing her enough, not making her aware enough of the risks she might be facing—

 

JENNY

(archly)

Well, way to take your issues out on me, England.

 

GILES

(quietly)

I know. And I’m sorry.

 

Jenny places the chalk down, very deliberately, and turns to face him.

 

JENNY

I get it.

 

GILES

What?

 

JENNY

I can understand being scared for her. She’s a sweet kid.

 

GILES

(smiles, nervous)

She—is. Yes.

 

JENNY

But Rupert, for her sake? Try and remember that she _is_ a kid.

 

Jenny hesitates, then continues, awkward and stumbling.

 

JENNY

Not _just_ a Slayer, not _just_ her destiny — she didn’t ask for this, and it’s unfair to expect her to be completely okay with it. She’s doing her best for your sake, so—give her some support when she reaches out.

 

GILES

You’re completely right, Jenny.

 

JENNY

(grins)

Can I get that on recording?

 

Jenny takes a step forward, picking up the coffee from the desk, and takes a sip.

 

JENNY

(surprised)

Black?

 

GILES

(anxious)

Isn’t that how you like it?

 

JENNY

(smiles, touched)

Um, yeah. Yes.


	4. s2e6: halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _episode synopsis:_ jenny and giles very nearly attend a party, and have a purposefully vague conversation about secrets.

INT. LIBRARY – DAY

 

Jenny and Giles are arguing. Again.

 

JENNY

I just think it’d be really fun!

 

GILES

Words, Ms. Calendar, that you also used to describe that travesty of a football game.

 

JENNY

And you _had fun._

GILES

Your idea of fun is quite different from mine.

 

JENNY

 _Your_ idea of fun involves reorganizing the library just so you can put it back in the proper order again.

 

GILES

Beside the point.

 

JENNY

Rupert, you have to branch out at some point! Try some new things that _don’t_ involve a book or a cup of tea.

 

GILES

You are _wholly_ underestimating my overall capabilities to “have fun.”

 

Behind them, Buffy quietly enters the library — takes in the fact that Giles and Jenny are arguing — sneaks towards the office.

 

JENNY

I could _hear_ the air quotes when you said “have fun.” You seriously need to come to this party with me.

 

GILES

(whining)

I don’t _like_ parties, Jenny.

 

JENNY

And I don’t like musty libraries, but I make sacrifices because I like hanging out with you.

 

Jenny gives Giles an angelic smile, fluttering her eyelashes for extra effect. It mostly just makes her look mocking.

 

JENNY

Don’t you like hanging out with me?

 

GILES

(blushing)

That is _also_ beside the point.

 

JENNY

You’re skirting the question.

 

GILES

You just love hearing me say that I like you, don’t you?

 

JENNY

(grinning)

Oh, I absolutely relish it.

 

Giles rolls his eyes. Jenny beams; she’s won and she knows it.

 

GILES

(exasperated)

Fine! Fine, I’ll — I’ll come to the bloody Halloween party, I’ll meet your out-of-town friends, just—kindly do _not_ make me wear a costume.

 

JENNY

(surprised)

Really? I kinda thought I’d have to put up with some Watcherly resistance.

 

GILES

I’m sorry?

 

JENNY

(in a horrible British accent)

“Oh, I’m Rupert Giles and I’m British and I like books and I can’t take a single day off or the entire world would crumble to bits in my absence!”

 

GILES

You’re not really making a strong case as to why I should come with you, Jenny.

 

JENNY

(singsong)

Because you liiiiike me.

 

GILES

Regrettably so.

 

JENNY

But yeah. You’re wearing a costume.

 

Buffy pokes her head out, makes a “really?” face at not being noticed, and carries out a whole box of books, unnoticed by Jenny and a now very disturbed Giles.

 

* * *

 

INT. JENNY’S APARTMENT – NIGHT

 

Giles, minus his tweed jacket, is wearing the usual button-down and sweater vest, now with a nametag stuck to the vest that reads _Hello, My Name is Envy._ He takes it off, looks at it, replaces it, takes it off again. Jenny calls from her bedroom—

 

JENNY (O.C.)

Don’t fuss with the nametag. It’ll lose its stick and I’ll have to make you another one.

 

GILES

I wasn’t _fussing—_

 

JENNY (O.C.)

Sure.

 

GILES

Are you _done_ yet?

 

JENNY (O.C.)

I’m trying to find something green in my closet.

 

GILES

Jenny, we’re “green with envy,” it doesn’t _work_ if you’re not green—

 

JENNY (O.C)

I said _you_ should be green, but _no,_ you wanted the nametag so you could take it off and put it on and take it off — aha!

 

There’s some rustling, then Jenny steps out of the bedroom in an olive green sweater and dark skirt.

 

GILES

That isn’t _green._

JENNY

I don’t have to be _all green,_ Rupert, the joke still works.

 

GILES

Not really. You’re going to throw that leather jacket over the whole thing and then we’ll be “greenish-black with envy.”

 

JENNY

Like I said, this would work better if _you_ were green.

 

GILES

This would work better if _you_ weren’t making me wear a costume!

 

JENNY

You’re literally just wearing a nametag.

(then)

Rupert, where’s your nametag?

 

Giles blinks — realizes his nametag’s in his hand — winces a little at Jenny’s smug look.

 

GILES

I _wasn’t_ fussing.

 

JENNY

_Sure._

 

Jenny steps up, taking the nametag from Giles’s hand, and sticks it carefully back onto his vest. She’s focused on the nametag, so she doesn’t notice Giles smile a little at her as she does so.

 

JENNY

Try not to completely kill this costume before we even get out of the house, okay?

 

GILES

I’ll do my best.

 

Jenny flattens the nametag, but leaves her hand there.

 

JENNY

Thanks for coming with me, Rupert. I — haven’t actually seen my friends since moving here.

 

GILES

(surprised)

Really? You talk of them as though you’re still in touch—

 

JENNY

It was a _really_ abrupt move and I didn’t actually tell any of them why, so, uh, this invite kinda took me by surprise.

 

GILES

And I know you well enough to know that you don’t do well with questions.

 

Jenny looks up, smiles a little shyly.

 

JENNY

I’m really grateful for that.

 

The genuine appreciation in her statement takes Giles off guard. He looks like he wants to reach for her hand—

 

Willow comes running through the wall, disheveled. Giles and Jenny both scream, grabbing each other impulsively.

 

WILLOW

Hi, guys.

 

Giles and Jenny exchange an embarrassed look and hastily let go of each other.

 

* * *

 

INT. LIBRARY – NIGHT

Jenny and Giles are both sorting furiously through books, Willow peering over their shoulders.

 

WILLOW

Do either of you know what we might be dealing with?

 

JENNY

I know I am _definitely_ not going to make it to that Halloween party, but other than that—

 

GILES

Parties come and go, Jenny. Hellmouths are forever.

 

JENNY

God, I hope not.

 

Giles and Jenny smile a little tiredly at each other.

 

WILLOW

I’m sorry, you guys. You two really do deserve a day off from — whatever this is.

 

JENNY

What _is_ this?

 

GILES

Well, what we know for certain is that at sundown, everyone became what they were masquerading as—

 

JENNY

And we know that the cutoff was sundown because Rupert and I aren’t green with envy.

 

WILLOW

…what?

 

GILES

See, I _told_ you the costume doesn’t work with you in that jacket.

(to Willow)

She’s green, I’m envy.

 

WILLOW

(giggles) Oh! That’s cute, guys.

 

JENNY

I’m all about that wordplay—

 

GILES

Can we return to the costumes?

 

WILLOW

Sorry. Okay. Xander was a soldier and Buffy was an 18th century girl.

 

Giles and Jenny look at Willow’s costume, then exchange a look.

 

JENNY

And what about you?

 

WILLOW

I’m a ghost.

 

GILES

Yes, but a ghost of _what_ exactly?

 

WILLOW

This is nothing. You should have seen what Cordelia was wearing. A unitard. And these little cat things. Ears and stuff.

 

JENNY

Wow, so Cordelia’s a cat now?

 

WILLOW

(realizing)

No. She was still the same old Cordelia, just in a cat costume.

 

GILES

So she didn’t change.

 

WILLOW

No. Hold on… Party Town. She told us she got her outfit from Party Town-

 

GILES

And everybody who changed, where did they acquire their costumes?

 

WILLOW

We all got ours at this new place. Ethan’s.

 

* * *

 

INT. ETHAN’S BACK ROOM - CONTINUOUS - NIGHT

 

Giles, Jenny, and Willow all enter, step inside.

 

GILES

Hello? Is anyone in?

 

They move through the room and into-

 

INT. ETHAN’S BACK ROOM - CONTINUOUS - NIGHT

 

Where Willow sees Ethan’s altar with the golden statue.

 

WILLOW

Guys.

 

Giles and Jenny turn. See the statue.

 

JENNY

Janus? Figures.

 

WILLOW

What does it mean?

 

GILES

Primarily, it represents the division of self. Male and female. Light and dark-

 

ETHAN (O.C.)

Chunky and creamy. No, sorry. That’s peanut butter.

 

Ethan steps from a shadow, smiling at Giles. As Giles makes him out, his shock is obvious. He steps in front of Jenny and Willow, never taking his eyes off Ethan.

 

GILES

Both of you, get out of here. Now.

 

WILLOW

But –

 

GILES

NOW.

 

Willow knows this tone from Giles can only mean business. She bolts.

 

Jenny, however, pushes around Giles to get a good look at Ethan.

 

JENNY

(sharply)

Rupert—

 

GILES

Jenny, trust me.

 

Jenny hesitates, then nods, following Willow out. Ethan and Giles face off.

 

GILES

Hello, Ethan.

 

ETHAN

Hello, Ripper.

 

* * *

 

INT. ETHAN’S COSTUME SHOP — DAY

 

Giles and Jenny enter. Giles’s face is unreadable, and Jenny doesn’t look happy with this; she’s clearly trying to gauge what he’s thinking.

 

GILES

I did say that I didn’t want you coming with me, this time.

 

JENNY

(light)

We didn’t make it to the party, Rupert. At least grant me this.

 

GILES

Jenny—

 

JENNY

I’m not going to ask you who he was.

 

Giles turns, surprised.

 

JENNY

You’ve been good enough to trust me when I say there are things I can’t tell you, and I want to give you that same trust when I can.

(then)

But Rupert — secrets can hurt people. Make sure this one doesn’t.

 

Giles doesn’t answer her. Turning away, he crosses the empty shop to find a card on the counter. Picks it up.

 

There are only three words on the card: “Be seeing you.”

 

Giles stares at it, stares ahead. His thoughts unreadable.


	5. s2e8: the dark age

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _episode synopsis:_ the scoobies speculate a little about giles’s love life, and giles and jenny continue to surprise everyone by becoming closer.

 INT. SCHOOL HALL - DAY

 

BUFFY

So, what’s on tap tonight that’s so important? Uprising? Prophesied ritual? Preordained death-fest?

 

XANDER

Ah, the old standards.

 

GILES

A transport vehicle is delivering a supply of blood to the hospital.

 

BUFFY

Aha. Vampire meals-on-wheels.

 

GILES

Hopefully not. We should meet in front of the hospital at 8:30 sharp. I’ll bring the weaponry.

 

BUFFY

I’ll bring the party mix.

 

GILES

(stern look)

Just don’t be late.

 

BUFFY

Giles, have I ever let you down?

 

GILES

Do you want me to answer that, or shall I just glare?

 

Jenny approaches. She hands a book to Giles, who visibly brightens upon seeing her.

 

GILES

Mint condition. Thank you, Jenny.

 

JENNY

Well, when your close friend’s a librarian, you pick things up.

 

GILES

(mock-surprised)

 _Close_ friend? Have I been upgraded?

 

JENNY

Don’t let it get to your head.

(to Willow)

We still on for tomorrow?

 

Willow nods.

 

XANDER

What’s tomorrow?

 

JENNY

I’m reviewing some computer basics with a couple of students who have fallen behind. Willow’s helping for extra credit.

 

XANDER

Hah! Those poor schlubs have to attend school on Saturday—

 

JENNY

Nine a.m. okay with you, Xander?

 

Xander’s face falls.

 

BUFFY

(to Xander)

You’ve got a bit of schlub on your shoe, there.

 

JENNY

Cordelia is going to meet us.

 

XANDER

Ooh, gang, you hear that? A bonus day of class, plus Cordelia! Mix in a little rectal surgery and it’s my best day ever!

 

JENNY

(to Giles)

Walk me to class?

 

GILES

Pleasure.

 

As Jenny and Giles head down the hall, the kids watch them go.

 

BUFFY

Aww, Giles making friends! That’s…weird, but still sweet.

 

XANDER

“Friend”? You kidding?

 

Both girls give him a look.

 

XANDER

Come on, guys, there’s no way Giles hasn’t thought about Ms. Calendar in a more-than-friends way at least _once._ Every guy does it.

 

WILLOW

(thoughtfully)

I mean, Ms. Calendar _is_ really pretty.

 

BUFFY

(to Xander)

You’re unbelievable, Xander.

 

XANDER

What? Every guy does it!

 

BUFFY

Then maybe every guy should _stop._

 

WILLOW

Like, _really_ pretty. She has really nice hair, I bet Giles thinks—

 

BUFFY

Can we all just collectively _stop_ talking about my Watcher’s love life, please?

 

XANDER

Fine, but don’t act all surprised when we find out they’ve been dating for months without us even knowing.

 

BUFFY

Good. Not knowing is the way I like it when it comes to who Giles dates. Or _wants_ to date.

 

* * *

 

INT. HALLWAY — A MOMENT LATER — DAY

 

Giles and Jenny walk through the nearly empty hallway.

 

JENNY

Thanks for the book, by the way.

 

GILES

Oh, of course. Any thoughts?

 

JENNY

Very romantic. Not exactly my style, per se, but it’s kinda nice to know what you read during your time off.

 

GILES

(dryly)

Actually, as of late, my time off has been spent at monster truck rallies and “modern art pieces.”

 

JENNY

(playful)

I’m exposing you to culture! You should be thankful.

 

GILES

As thankful as you were when we went to the opera?

 

JENNY

Look, I’d had a late night—

 

GILES

You fell asleep.

 

It’s the usual banter, but they’re both trying not to laugh.

 

JENNY

—and the music was really pretty, it was so calm and sweet—

 

GILES

You _fell asleep._

 

JENNY

—you of all people should know what it’s like to be overworked—

 

GILES

At the _opera,_ Jenny.

 

JENNY

It’s my way of saying I really liked it!

 

GILES

If you “really liked” the opera, you’d have been _awake_ for it.

 

JENNY

I sleep through things I like sometimes—

 

They reach Jenny’s classroom.

 

GILES

This is you, I believe.

 

JENNY

(still stuck on the opera)

—and I got you a chocolate bar after the opera just so you would _promise_ to never bring it up again.

 

GILES

Jenny, close friends don’t adhere to bribery. I’m counting that chocolate as a generous gift.

 

Jenny blinks, then laughs.

 

JENNY

You jerk! I knew I shouldn’t have said that.

 

GILES

Too late to take it back now, isn’t it?

 

JENNY

And you wouldn’t let me even if I tried, would you?

 

They hover a beat, still smiling at each other; neither of them are very used to having a friend.

 

GILES

I’ll see you anon, then.

 

JENNY

You bet.

 

Jenny opens the door to her classroom, shutting it behind her as Giles heads in the direction of the library.

 

* * *

 

INT. SUNNYDALE HIGH (HALLWAY) – DAY

 

Jenny, Willow, Xander and Cordelia are walking, Xander and Cordelia a bit ahead of Jenny and Willow.

 

WILLOW

Thanks again for the extra credit opportunity, Ms. Calendar.

 

JENNY

(affectionately)

Like you need extra credit, Willow.

 

Willow blushes, looking extremely pleased.

 

JENNY

Rupert’s always saying that he thinks you’re a girl of unusual talent—

 

WILLOW

Really? He said that? I didn’t know you guys hung out all that much outside of school.

 

Over his shoulder, Xander shoots Willow an “I told you so” look. Willow rolls her eyes and ignores him. Jenny misses this.

 

JENNY

Oh, yeah, we go out all the time! I’m trying to get him to do things that _aren’t_ Watcher-related, but, uh, sometimes that means getting dragged to museums.

 

Jenny makes a face.

 

JENNY

And the opera.

 

WILLOW

(giggles)

Giles told me you fell asleep during the opera.

 

JENNY

I need to talk to that man about what not to share with other people.

 

As they reach the computer lab, Buffy hurries up to the group.

 

BUFFY

Ms. Calendar, can I talk to you?

 

XANDER

(to Cordelia)

Quick, make a break for it while she’s distracted!

 

Xander turns to run, but Jenny grabs his shoulder as he passes her and turns him back around. She’s focused on Buffy.

 

JENNY

What’s up?

(beat)

Buffy, are you okay?

 

BUFFY

It’s, um, Giles.

 

* * *

 

INT. LIBRARY — DAY

 

Philip paces in the cage, looking very dead and scary. Willow watches him from a safe distance. As do Xander, Cordelia, Jenny and Ethan.

 

WILLOW

I’m not getting close enough to feel his pulse, but I’ve gotta say he looks pretty dead.

 

XANDER

Except for the walking around and attacking Buffy part.

 

ETHAN

He’s dead.

(to Philip)

Sorry, Philip. Really am.

 

Giles rushes in.

 

GILES

Is everyone all right?

 

CORDELIA

Super. I kicked a guy.

 

JENNY

Rupert, you and I are going to have a _conversation_ when this is over.

 

Jenny is very visibly upset.

 

GILES

You said—

 

JENNY

I said I wouldn’t ask back when you were saving the day, not when there’s a dead guy wandering around school on a Saturday and your costume shop friend’s back in town.

 

At Jenny’s words, Giles swivels to face Ethan.

 

ETHAN

Hello, Ripper.

 

GILES

I thought I told you to leave town.

 

ETHAN.

You did. I didn’t. Shop’s lease is paid till the end of the month.

 

Cordelia turns to Xander.

 

CORDELIA

Why’d he call him Ripper?

 

Giles grabs Ethan.

 

GILES

You should have left when I told you.

 

CORDELIA

Oh.

 

GILES

You put these people in danger. People I care about.

 

ETHAN

If you care about them so much, then why didn’t you leave town?

 

A long look passes between them, full of history. Ethan pushes Giles’s arm away.

 

ETHAN

You’ve been having the dreams. I know. I have. We both know what’s coming.

 

BUFFY

What dreams? Giles, what’s going on?

 

JENNY

(sharp)

Rupert, remember what I said about secrets that hurt?

 

ETHAN

Tell them, Ripper.

 

Suddenly Philip kicks open the cage door. Hurls Jenny into the wall. She hits her head and falls to the ground, unconscious.

 

GILES

Jenny!

 

Buffy gets between Ethan and Philip and kicks him in the chest three times, forcing him back against the cage. He slides down to the floor, but gets back up and comes for Buffy again.

 

Philip collapses on the floor and liquefies. They react.

 

WILLOW

Now there’s something you don’t see every day.

 

CORDELIA

I’m gonna be in therapy till I’m thirty.

 

The liquid moves across the floor. Eerie. Giles has knelt down, the unconscious Jenny cradled in his arms.

 

No one notices Jenny’s hand on the floor as a tiny trickle of the liquid touches it. Her hand twitches.

 

Jenny starts to come to.

 

GILES

Jenny?

 

JENNY

Ow.

 

GILES

Are you all right?

 

JENNY

Ease up on the death grip.

 

It becomes apparent that Giles is holding onto Jenny very tightly.

 

GILES

(embarrassed)

Sorry—

 

JENNY

I’m okay.

 

She tries to stand up a little too fast, then falls back against Giles.

 

GILES

Careful!

 

CORDELIA

This is what happens when you have school on a Saturday.

 

Xander gives Cordelia a look.

 

Meanwhile, Giles is trying to help Jenny up without being too obvious about it; it’s clear she wants to get up on her own.

 

JENNY

(out of it)

I’m, like, _completely_ okay. Stop with your obsessive nervous worrying thing.

 

GILES

Lean on me.

 

JENNY

I’m _fine—_

 

GILES

(quietly)

If you’re going to be there for me, Jenny, you need to be able to let me be there for you. All right?

 

Jenny looks up at him, surprised, then smiles a little dizzily.

 

JENNY

You’re something else, Rupert.

 

Giles pulls Jenny up, supporting her against him. He’s looking at her in a way we haven’t seen before.

 

GILES

(gentle)

As are you.

 

Jenny lets her head drop to Giles’s shoulder, closing her eyes. A beat, then they open again, beginning to glow.

 

* * *

 

INT — GILES’S APARTMENT – NIGHT

 

JENNY

Thanks for bringing me here. Not quite ready to be home alone just yet.

 

Giles sits down next to her, turning to look at her.

 

GILES

You’re feeling better?

 

JENNY

Well—

 

She looks at him, then smiles a little.

 

JENNY

Yeah. With you here, yes.

 

Jenny moves a little closer on the couch, trailing her hand quietly up Giles’s arm. He’s initially startled by her touch, but shyly reciprocates, reaching to place his hand over hers.

 

GILES

Jenny, I—I’m not—the safest person to be around, right now.

 

JENNY

Nothing’s safe in this world, Rupert. Don’t you know that by now?

 

Giles smiles, tired.

 

GILES

Apparently not.

 

Giles squeezes Jenny’s hand, pulls back.

 

GILES

I’ll get you something to drink.

 

* * *

 

INT — GILES’S APARTMENT – NIGHT – A WHILE LATER

 

Jenny yanks the phone wire from the wall, stepping away as Giles enters with a mug of coffee.

 

GILES

What was that?

 

JENNY

What was what?

 

GILES

I thought I heard something.

 

JENNY

I didn’t.

 

Giles hands Jenny the coffee.

 

GILES

(shyly)

Black. Like you like it.

 

JENNY

Thanks.

 

Jenny takes a sip of coffee, places the mug down.

 

JENNY

(blunt)

You know, I caught how you were looking at me in the library.

 

Giles fumbles — blushes — doesn’t respond.

 

JENNY

I mean a lot to you, huh?

 

GILES

(nervous)

Well, not as — such, that is, if you’re implying — I would never — propriety demands —

 

JENNY

Screw propriety, just for a second.

 

Jenny steps closer, lightly caressing Giles’s cheek.

 

JENNY

You want me, don’t you?

 

Giles looks at Jenny for a very long moment.

 

GILES

(quiet)

Now isn’t the time.

 

JENNY

There’s never been a better time.

 

GILES

You were just hit by a door and there’s a chance you’re concussed. I can say with quite a lot of certainty that there are definitely better times for us to have this sort of a conversation—

 

JENNY

(talking over him)

Still haven’t answered my question. I’m starting to think that that’s answer enough.

 

GILES

(pointed)

And I’m starting to think that I should get you home.

 

JENNY

I’m giving you the chance of a lifetime here, Rupert, and you’re turning it down because you want to be a gentleman?

 

Jenny presses herself up against Giles, sliding her hands up his chest. Giles takes her hands in his, stepping back.

 

GILES

It isn’t a chance, Jenny, and it isn’t right. I would be taking advantage.

 

Jenny takes this in. Then:

 

JENNY

God, you just don’t change, do you?

 

GILES

I’m sorry?

 

JENNY

It’s not _right,_ it wouldn’t be _proper…_

 

Giles tries to remove his hands from Jenny’s, but she’s holding tight.

 

JENNY

…people might get _hurt._

 

GILES

Jenny?

 

JENNY

You’re like a woman, Ripper. You cry at every funeral.

 

GILES

(with increasing desperation)

Jenny—

 

JENNY

You never had the strength for me. You don’t deserve me. But guess what? You’ve got me.

 

Jenny lets go of Giles’s hands, grabs his shoulders to slam him hard against the wall.

 

JENNY

Under your skin!

 

Giles is staring at her with horror, and we see the beginnings of DEMON EYGHON breaking through Jenny’s face.

 

DEMON JENNY

You never had the stomach. But that’s okay, because I’m about to rip it out!

 

She smashes Giles’s head against the phone on his desk, then pulls him back, letting him stagger into the bar and fall to the floor.

 

The front door is knocked open, and Buffy comes flying in. She reels upon seeing Jenny, then kicks her hard in the stomach, knocking her back over the couch and onto the floor. Demon Jenny pulls herself up again, sizing Buffy up.

 

BUFFY

(fiercely)

Back off!

 

Demon Jenny laughs.

 

DEMON JENNY

Three down, two to go. Be seeing you.

 

She dives through a window.

 

* * *

 

INT. GILES’S CAR — NIGHT

 

Giles and Jenny are in the backseat of the car. Jenny is hugging Giles very tightly, her face buried in his shoulder, and Giles is stroking her hair.

 

GILES

We should get you home.

 

JENNY

(muffled)

I’m so sorry.

 

GILES

Shh.

 

JENNY

I — god, did I come _on_ to you? Rupert, I am so—

 

GILES

It wasn’t you.

 

Jenny raises her head.

 

JENNY

(quiet, deliberate)

Don’t give me that crap. I remember it. I was there for it. It doesn’t really matter whether or not it was me, does it?

 

GILES

Jenny—

 

JENNY

You were there for me.

 

GILES

Yes.

 

JENNY

It took advantage of that.

 

GILES

It did. You didn’t.

 

JENNY

I was trapped in my own skin because it knew enough about you to know that hurting me would hurt you.

(beat)

I’m not wrong, am I?

 

Giles doesn’t answer.

 

JENNY

You make me feel safe, and — and I almost _died_ tonight. How bizarre is that?

 

GILES

(soft)

I make you feel safe?

 

JENNY

(wry)

The safest.

 

Jenny lets her head drop to Giles’s shoulder.

 

GILES

I question your judgment.

 

JENNY

Yeah, well, no surprise there.

 

They both smile a little. Giles looks exhausted, but comforted.

 

GILES

Is there anything I can do for you?

 

JENNY

Be here with me.

 

The simplicity of her request takes Giles off guard. He pulls her close.


	6. s2e9: what's my line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _episode synopsis:_ angel gives jenny a necklace, and jenny starts really thinking about why she’s in sunnydale.

INT. ANGEL’S APT — DAY

 

Angel is reading a book, seated at his desk. He jumps at the knock on his door, then hurries to answer it.

 

ANGEL

(guarded)

Hello?

 

JENNY (O.C.)

Hey, Angel.

 

Angel looks very visibly surprised. He opens the door. Jenny’s standing there, holding a brown paper bag and a small, store-bought greeting card.

 

JENNY

Brought you some stuff. Sort of a “thanks for strangling the demon out of me” kinda thing. They didn’t have a greeting card for that, though, so I just sprung for the generic “thank you” card, if that’s—

 

ANGEL

What’s in the bag?

 

JENNY

This? Oh!

 

Jenny steps into the apartment, handing the bag to Angel.

 

JENNY

I stopped by the butcher’s on the way over. Figured it might be nice if someone else did the weekly blood run for you.

 

Angel looks first grateful, then confused.

 

ANGEL

How did you know I live here?

 

Jenny’s expression falters a little. It takes her a moment to answer.

 

JENNY

(unconvincingly)

Checked in with Rupert.

(changing the subject)

Also, well — I know I’ve been a little weird around you lately. Sorry about that. My family’s kinda the anti-vampire type.

 

ANGEL

Haven’t met a family that isn’t.

 

JENNY

Very true.

 

There’s an awkward silence. Neither of them seem very sure what to talk about.

 

ANGEL

How’s, um, how’s Giles?

 

Jenny blushes a little at this.

 

JENNY

Good. At least, he says he is. Last week was kind of a mess, but — we’re dealing.

 

ANGEL

As we do.

(then)

I’m glad you’re doing okay. I, I might actually have something for you too.

 

JENNY

(surprised)

Oh?

 

Angel turns, walks over to his bureau. Rummages a little before he pulls out a necklace, handing it to Jenny.

 

ANGEL

Peridot, set in gold. For the nightmares.

 

JENNY

How did you know—

 

ANGEL

I’ve got a few new nightmares myself after having Eyghon in my mind, and that was only for a few seconds.

 

Jenny is stunned and incredibly touched.

 

JENNY

Thank you. Um, so much.

 

They smile a little hesitantly at each other, some of the awkwardness gone.

 

JENNY

I—I have class, I should probably get going—

 

ANGEL

See you around, then, Ms. Calendar.

 

JENNY

(smiles)

See you around.

 

Jenny steps out into the hallway, shutting the door behind her. We see her hesitate, run her fingers along the gold-edged gemstone — then decisively pocket the necklace.

 

JENNY

(to herself)

Peridot. For the nightmares.

(then, almost rueful)

Well, isn’t he just _full_ of surprises.

 

* * *

 

INT. SCHOOL HALL – DAY

 

Amid the hustle and bustle of Career Day, Giles and Jenny walk.                  

 

JENNY

Ah, memories.

 

GILES

I’m sorry?

 

JENNY

I went through this whole Career Fair thing when I was in high school. According to that handy questionnaire, I was _destined_ to be a flight attendant.

 

GILES

Really.

 

JENNY

You don’t think that suits me?

 

GILES

(smiling)

You seem rather suited for the job you hold right now, actually. You bring a—a sort of _vivacity_ to your classroom.

 

Jenny looks first startled, then touched.

 

JENNY

You know, on occasion, you can be really, ridiculously sweet.

 

GILES

I do have my moments.

 

Giles holds out his arm.

 

GILES

To the library, Ms. Calendar?

 

JENNY

(taking his arm)

I’d be delighted, Mr. Giles.

 

As they walk, they fall into step with Buffy.

 

BUFFY

(surprised)

Wow, Giles? Outside the library? What gives?

 

GILES

My duties as a Watcher come second to watching Jenny make fun of Career Day.

 

JENNY

Yeah, historically these things aren’t that great at actually predicting what students are good at.

 

BUFFY

Honestly, I’m kinda glad they aren’t. I so don’t need to be marked down as “Vampire Slayer.”

 

JENNY

(encouraging)

It’s always possible that your future career could be something you haven’t even thought of yet. The future is wide open, Buffy—

 

GILES

Do excuse her, Buffy, she’s been watching too many of those horrible indie movies with bittersweet endings.

 

JENNY

Says Mr. I-Only-Watch-Cinema-But-I-Still-Cry-During-Disney-Movies—

 

Giles and Jenny walk ahead of Buffy and towards the library, still bickering. Buffy follows.

 

* * *

 

INT. LIBRARY – DAY

 

JENNY

Wow, this place is a mess.

 

GILES

I was _going_ to get started on indexing some of the Watchers’ diaries, but _someone_ dragged me out of the library to keep her company during Career Day—

 

BUFFY

It is so weird that you guys are still friends. I always feel like something’s about to break bad.

 

Jenny smirks. Giles ignores this.

 

GILES

Buffy, how was patrol?

 

BUFFY

Well, I caught one out of two vamps after they stole something from this jumbo mausoleum at the cemetery-

 

GILES

They were stealing?

 

BUFFY

Yep. They had tools, torches, the whole nine yards…

(then)

What does that mean? The whole nine yards… nine yards of what? Now that's gonna bug me all day.

 

JENNY

(seriously)

Me too.

 

Buffy and Jenny exchange a smile. As they look to Giles, they notice he’s begun to pace.

 

BUFFY

Giles, you’re in pace mode. What gives?

 

GILES

This vampire who escaped — did you see what he took?

 

BUFFY

No, but I could take a guess and say it was something old.

 

Giles looks momentarily frustrated, but glances subtly over at Jenny before continuing.

 

GILES

I — understand, but Buffy, please do keep in mind the importance of being thorough in one’s observations.

 

BUFFY

(miffed)

I _was_ thorough! And anyway, does it really matter what he took?

 

GILES

It _could—_

 

JENNY

So let’s go check it out.

 

Giles and Buffy both look over at Jenny, surprised.

 

BUFFY

Don’t you have class to teach?

 

JENNY

I can save my _vivacity_ for another day. We should probably figure out what was stolen from that mausoleum.

 

* * *

 

INT. CEMETERY - DAY – MOVING

 

Giles is walking ahead, Jenny a little behind. Buffy falls back to talk to Jenny.

 

BUFFY

Hey, can you do me a favor?

 

JENNY

Sure, what’s up?

 

BUFFY

Can you, like, distract Giles so that I don’t have to spend the next five hours in research mode?

 

JENNY

Buffy, if this reconnaissance mission turns into something serious—

 

BUFFY

Look, I’ve been working _nonstop_ lately and Giles still thinks I’m not being “thorough enough.” Plus—

 

Buffy hesitates a little, then bites her lip, smiling.

 

BUFFY

Angel kinda, you know, wants to go out with me tonight.

 

JENNY

Oh.

 

BUFFY

You okay? You sound a little wigged.

 

JENNY

No — it’s, it’s fine. Just — hard to wrap my head around you dating a vampire.

 

BUFFY

Well, when you call him “a vampire,” it sounds a lot worse. But—

 

Buffy smiles, soft and wistful.

 

BUFFY

He’s Angel. And he’s a total sweetie.

 

Jenny frowns, taking this in. Thoughtful, she smiles too.

 

JENNY

He makes you happy.

 

BUFFY

Yeah.

 

JENNY

That’s good.

 

Jenny’s gaze drifts to Giles, who seems to be trying (and failing) to open a mausoleum door. Buffy notices this and grins knowingly.

 

JENNY

You should definitely go for someone who makes you happy.

 

* * *

 

INT. COMPUTER LAB — DAY

 

Jenny is on the phone.

 

JENNY

Hey. Yeah. Listen, I—

(beat)

No, nothing’s changed, I just — I wanted to ask — why? You know? Why are we watching him? What is it changing? He’s not — he has a soul, he’s atoning for what he’s done, he _cares_ about the people around him — to say that he’s completely beyond saving, I, I don’t want to live in a world where that’s the case.

 

She speaks softly, deliberately, unusually calm and composed for someone we’ve previously seen so angry and passionate.

 

JENNY

Yes. I understand that—

(beat)

 _Yes._ I know. I know.

 

She’s becoming more frustrated; it’s clear she’s not being listened to.

 

JENNY

I know what my job here is. I know what I was sent here to do, but — what I’m saying is that I don’t think I’m doing the right thing anymore.

(beat)

He _saved_ my  _life._ Doesn’t that count for—

 

The dial tone blares through the receiver. Hurt, Jenny slams the phone down, then scrubs roughly at her face, sniffling.

 

Someone knocks at the door. Jenny jumps.

 

GILES (O.C.)

I heard agitation. I come bearing pastries.

 

Jenny smiles despite herself.

 

JENNY

Come in.

 

Giles steps inside, placing a bag of pastries on Jenny’s desk.

 

GILES

Is everything all right?

 

JENNY

(evasive)

Not really.

 

GILES

I, I hope you know that if you need anything, anything at all — I am here for you. Completely.

 

Jenny looks genuinely comforted by this. Then:

 

GILES

Where’s your necklace?

 

JENNY

What?

 

GILES

Didn’t Angel give you—

 

JENNY

Oh. Yeah. It got tangled up in my pocket. I’m not that great with fancy jewelry.

 

Jenny fishes in one of her desk drawers and pulls out the slightly tangled necklace.

 

JENNY

I might try and fix it when I get home tonight—

 

GILES

May I try? I’m rather good at untangling things.

 

Jenny hands Giles the necklace. He untangles it fairly effortlessly, looking a little smug about it.

 

JENNY

Wow. You weren’t kidding.

 

GILES

Am I ever?

 

JENNY

You said you knew enough about computers to at least open a web browser, and _that_ was a total joke—

 

GILES

I see _someone’s_ feeling better.

 

Jenny grins at him before turning around, facing away from Giles.

 

JENNY

Help me put it on?

 

GILES

What?

(realizes)

Oh…

 

Tentatively, Giles lifts Jenny’s hair off her neck, winding the necklace around and clasping it carefully. He reaches around, lightly touching Jenny’s shoulder so that she turns to face him. They’re both a little nervous.

 

GILES

It’ll help with the nightmares?

 

JENNY

Hope so.

 

GILES

Good.

 

Another beat, then Jenny sort of throws herself at Giles and into an awkward hug. Giles, taken aback, stumbles backwards into the desk, but hugs her back just as fiercely.


	7. s2e11: ted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _episode synopsis: _jenny and giles deal with the lingering effects of eyghon, and jenny has a cathartic experience on patrol.__

INT. JENNY’S APARTMENT — NIGHT

 

Jenny wakes up with a strangled gasp, sitting up in bed. For a moment, she hides her face in her hands, shoulders shaking. Then, composing herself, she lifts her head, reaching to her cordless phone and dialing a number.

 

* * *

 

INT. GILES’S APARTMENT — NIGHT

The phone rings. Giles turns on the light, pulling himself reluctantly out of bed, and stumbles drowsily down the stairs to answer it.

 

GILES

Hello?

 

JENNY (O.C.)

(shaky)

Hey.

 

Giles very visibly composes himself, running a hand through his hair and smiling a little nervously.

 

GILES

(tender)

Jenny.

 

JENNY (O.C.)

Yeah, uh, which tea did you say works best after nightmares?

 

GILES

Oh.

 

Giles’s smile fades; he looks sad and a little guilty.

 

GILES

Well, I’m partial to chamomile, myself. Would — you like me to drive some over?

 

* * *

 

INT. JENNY’S APARTMENT — NIGHT

 

Jenny smiles a little, touched.

 

JENNY

It’s two in the morning, Rupert, I’m not making you drive all the way to my place—

 

GILES (O.C.)

I could, though.

 

JENNY

I know. Thank you.

 

GILES (O.C.)

You still have some left over from last time you went shopping, yes?

 

JENNY

I think so. I might make some.

 

GILES (O.C.)

I really am sorry.

 

JENNY

It’s okay.

 

Jenny walks out of her bedroom, sits down on the couch with the phone at her ear.

 

JENNY

I might just watch some bad TV and try not to think about demons.

 

GILES (O.C.)

That sounds nice.

 

Jenny hesitates. Then:

 

JENNY

Um, do you _want_ to come over?

 

There’s a very startled pause.

 

JENNY

(backtracking)

I mean, obviously, it’s late, and I would never want to pressure you—

 

GILES (O.C.)

(soft)

I’d like that.

 

JENNY

What? Oh! Oh… good.

 

Jenny’s smiling.

 

JENNY

I’d like it too.

 

* * *

 

INT. COMPUTER LAB — AFTERNOON

Jenny is tidying her classroom. Giles steps into the open doorway and clears his throat softly. Jenny whirls, dropping everything she’s holding.

 

JENNY

God!

(winces)

Oh. It’s just you.

 

GILES

I get that reaction from most women, to be honest.

 

Jenny smirks a little and bends to pick up the binders she’s dropped. Giles moves to help her.

 

JENNY

Sorry about that. I’ve been kinda edgy on the nights I don’t sleep well.

 

GILES

I noticed. You looked just about ready to bite Snyder’s head off in the meeting today. Wildly entertaining, but also a bit concerning.

 

JENNY

Can I start an argument with you? Blow off some steam?

 

Giles smiles quite adoringly at her. Jenny, focused on the binders, doesn’t catch this.

 

GILES

I’m afraid I’m not at all inclined to argue with you quite as much, as of late.

 

JENNY

Bummer.

(looks up)

Not really, but you know what I mean.

 

They gather up the last of the papers, and Giles offers Jenny his hand. She takes it, letting him help her up.

 

GILES

That necklace Angel gave you isn’t helping at all?

 

JENNY

Some nights it does, some nights it doesn’t. It’s kind of a toss-up.

 

GILES

Is there anything—

 

JENNY

Can we talk about something else?

(beat)

Sorry. I just — really don’t want to think about this right now.

 

They’re still holding hands, and both of them notice this at the same time. Giles squeezes her hand, then lets go.

 

GILES

I worry about you, that’s all.

 

JENNY

Yeah, I know.

 

They look at each other for a long moment. Then:

 

GILES

(shy)

I, I might actually have a book that could be of interest to you, if you like.

 

JENNY

Poetry again?

 

GILES

A bit more prosaic this time.

 

JENNY

Sounds good.

 

They smile at each other a little awkwardly, then head out of the classroom together.

 

* * *

 

INT. FACULTY ROOM — DAY

 

Jenny and Giles are sitting together at a staff table, in a very crowded room. The entire faculty is listening to Snyder’s emphatic briefing regarding Ted’s death and the circumstances surrounding it.

 

SNYDER

Now, this is Detective Stein. It’s very likely that, if you’re a member of our faculty who educates Miss Summers in some capacity, or even just one who she hangs around with all the time—

 

Here Snyder looks very significantly over at Giles and Jenny. Giles looks mutinous. Jenny just looks worried.

 

SNYDER

—you’ll be asked a few routine questions about her behavior before this incident. We expect you to be as cooperative as possible—

 

Snyder’s voice fades into the background as Jenny looks up at Giles.

 

JENNY

Are you okay?

 

GILES

I’m fine.

 

JENNY

Rupert.

 

GILES

Frankly, Jenny, there really isn’t any time at the moment for me to be anything _but_ fine.

 

JENNY

Fine. Is Buffy okay?

 

GILES

(heavy)

I don’t know.

 

A beat, and then they reach for each other’s hands. We hear Snyder’s voice again.

 

SNYDER

—now, as you know, there are rules against—

 

* * *

 

EXT. CEMETERY — NIGHT

 

Jenny and Giles are walking through the cemetery. Jenny’s carrying a large bag over one shoulder and looks a little nervous.

 

GILES

Are you sure you want to do this?

 

JENNY

I want to help. That’s important.

 

GILES

Yes, but — I can do this by myself, Jenny, you don’t have to—

 

JENNY

I’m not going to just go home knowing that you’re out here by yourself without any superpowered help, Rupert. At least this way I know you’ve got backup.

 

Giles looks surprised, then touched.

 

GILES

Thank you.

 

Jenny’s still somewhat preoccupied and nervous, and misses Giles’s smile.

 

JENNY

Rupert?

 

GILES

Yes?

 

JENNY

Do the nightmares go away?

 

Giles’s smile fades and he looks down. He doesn’t answer for a long moment, then:

 

GILES

Not completely, no.

 

JENNY

But they get…less, after a while?

 

GILES

Truthfully, I never experienced being possessed by Eyghon under anything but relatively controlled circumstances. I’ve no idea what you must be going through.

 

JENNY

Well. It isn’t exactly great.

 

Jenny falls into step with Giles, shifting the bag a little.

 

GILES

I care very much about you, you know.

 

Jenny stops walking. Smiles, a little surprised.

 

JENNY

Really?

 

GILES

(awkward)

Didn’t you know?

 

JENNY

It’s hard to tell, sometimes—

 

GILES

If there’s anything I can do—

 

Behind them, a vampire rises from the grave. Neither of them notice, stepping closer to each other.

 

JENNY

—because sometimes I worry I’m—

 

GILES

—to help you, anything at all—

 

They’re close enough to kiss, and both of them very abruptly become aware of that fact.

 

JENNY

(soft)

—a little bit too close…

 

The vampire lunges, knocking Jenny and the bag to the ground. Jenny shrieks. Giles, completely panicking, fumbles in his pocket for a stake.

 

To his shock, the vampire disintegrates, revealing a disheveled Jenny lying on the ground with a stake in hand.

 

GILES

(weak)

Good lord.

 

JENNY

Oh my god. Did you see that?

 

GILES

Don’t let it get to your head.

 

JENNY

Are you serious right now?

 

GILES

This isn’t to be taken lightly—

 

JENNY

(laughing)

I just staked a vampire!

 

GILES

Yes, wonderful. Please never do it like that again.

 

JENNY

I just _staked a vampire!_

 

 

GILES

Can you get up?

 

Giles pulls Jenny up, and notices that she’s genuinely smiling, no hesitance or worry. He smiles too.

 

JENNY

I think I really needed that.

 

GILES

I’m glad. But I think your technique could use some work.

 

Jenny leans a little on Giles, still grinning. Giles picks up the bag, slinging his other arm around Jenny’s shoulder, and they begin to walk again.

 

JENNY

Oh, yeah, definitely. So how many more cemeteries are we hitting tonight?

 

GILES

Three, but I’m considering taking you home after this one.

 

JENNY

You kidding? I’m on a roll! I bet tonight I dream about staking vampires instead of creepy demon flashbacks—

 

GILES

I don’t really see that as an _improvement._

 

JENNY

God, you’re such a downer.


	8. s2e13: surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _episode synopsis:_ jenny’s responsibilities start mixing and mingling with the people she’s starting to love, and she struggles to handle the fallout before it spins out of her control.

INT. COMPUTER LAB — DAY

 

Buffy sticks her head into the classroom, and sees Jenny sitting on the edge of her desk, staring pensively ahead.

 

BUFFY

Hey, Ms. Calendar, Giles told me to tell you — what’s going on?

 

JENNY

(distant)

What? Oh, um, nothing. Nothing.

 

BUFFY

(drawing out the word)

Okaaaay.

(careful)

Listen, you talked to Giles for me that one time. You sure I can’t help with whatever this is?

 

JENNY

Pretty solidly certain.

 

BUFFY

So it’s grown-up stuff?

 

JENNY

I think that that term sounds a little patronizing, and I don’t know if it’s a good way to describe the situation. It’s not strictly—

 

BUFFY

Ugh, I’m starting to get why Giles likes you so much. Seriously, what’s wrong?

 

Jenny bites her lip, then turns to Buffy.

 

JENNY

Remember when we had that talk about duty and destiny and all that fun stuff?

 

BUFFY

Like it was yesterday.

 

JENNY

I have — a responsibility of my own. Kind of. It’s not something I can share freely, and it’s something I’ve been trying to avoid, because I have a life here now and I don’t want that life to go away. But—

 

BUFFY

But the responsibility showed up again to bite you in the ass?

 

JENNY

(smiling)

Little bit.

 

Buffy considers this, sitting down next to Jenny on the desk. Then:

 

BUFFY

Is your responsibility gonna hurt anyone any time soon?

 

JENNY

I’m a little bit worried that it might.

 

BUFFY

Well, I’m the Slayer. So I can totally slay your duty if that’s what needs slaying.

 

Jenny smiles slightly.

 

JENNY

I’m gonna hold you to that.

 

BUFFY

Just as long as it’s not on my birthday, because — you know. That day’s all about me.

 

Buffy bumps Jenny’s shoulder in a friendly sort of way. Jenny doesn’t look quite as tense anymore.

 

BUFFY

Hey, you’re getting me a birthday present, right?

 

JENNY

What?

 

BUFFY

It’s a Scooby responsibility. All those who fight vamps with the Slayer must get the Slayer cute shoes on her birthday to show their appreciation.

 

JENNY

You try that line on Giles yet?

 

BUFFY

Giles doesn’t know what cute shoes  _are,_ Ms. Calendar. If I asked him I’d end up wearing something tweedy that smells like mothballs.

 

JENNY

He doesn’t smell like mothballs, he smells like—

 

Jenny immediately stops talking, looking suddenly mortified. Buffy’s grinning widely.

 

BUFFY

(singsong)

Someone’s been smelling Gi-iles.

 

Jenny buries her face in her hands.

 

BUFFY

What _does_ he smell like, Ms. Calendar?

 

JENNY

Tell anyone about this and I’m not getting you _anything_ for your birthday.

 

BUFFY

If you and Giles got married, would I be your Slayer-in-law?

 

JENNY

 _Nothing._ Not even _one_ shoe.

 

* * *

 

INT. JENNY’S CAR – NIGHT

 

Buffy, Angel, and Jenny are driving in a miserable silence. Buffy’s staring out the window, lower lip trembling.

 

JENNY

(awkwardly)

Um, I got you those shoes.

 

Buffy doesn’t answer. She reaches out to take Angel’s hand.

 

JENNY

Pink, little strappy things, completely impractical for a Vampire Slayer…they’ll look great with that dress you were telling me about.

 

BUFFY

Can I have them when we get back?

 

JENNY

(startled)

What?

 

BUFFY

The shoes.

 

JENNY

Of course.

 

Buffy leans on Angel’s shoulder. Jenny keeps driving, looking genuinely sad.

 

* * *

 

INT. JENNY’S CAR (AGAIN) — NIGHT

 

Angel, now soaking wet from the lake water, is in the backseat, looking extremely wrung-out. Jenny looks tense too.

 

ANGEL

My apartment’s this way.

 

JENNY

I know. I’ve got it covered.

 

ANGEL

We really need to speed this up. If Spike’s piecing together the Judge—

 

JENNY

Angel, if Spike’s piecing together the Judge, we’re all going to die no matter  _how_ fast I drive this car, so can you  _please_ just—

 

Jenny takes a breath, swallows hard.

 

JENNY

Sorry. I’m sorry.

 

ANGEL

It’s okay. Tonight hasn’t exactly been what any of us were hoping for.

 

JENNY

(helplessly)

It’s Buffy’s _birthday._

 

ANGEL

(heavy)

I know.

 

JENNY

Doesn’t she get a day off from saving the world? Just _one_ day where she gets to be happy and responsibility-free?

 

ANGEL

I don’t think it works like that.

 

JENNY

It _should._

 

ANGEL

Won’t argue with that.

 

They drive in silence for a while. Jenny’s biting her lip; she looks like she wants to say something but doesn’t know how.

 

ANGEL

Ms. Calendar?

 

Jenny doesn’t answer.

 

ANGEL

It was nice of you to get Buffy those shoes. She’s lucky she’s got someone watching out for her.

 

Jenny’s hands tighten around the steering wheel a little.

 

* * *

 

INT. ANGEL’S APARTMENT — NIGHT

 

Angel opens the door, letting Jenny enter first. He follows, crossing to the armoire.

 

JENNY

(awkward)

Should I just—

 

Angel starts taking off his shirt.

 

JENNY

(averting her eyes)

Okay. Not awkward at all.

 

ANGEL

It’s a one-room apartment, and I don’t generally have people over.

 

JENNY

So I’m special?

 

ANGEL

Well, you did drive.

 

Jenny smiles a little sadly and looks down at her hands as Angel steps off-camera to change.

 

JENNY

You’re a stand-up guy, Angel.

 

ANGEL (O.S.)

I don’t know if I’d say that.

 

JENNY

Trust me. Coming from me, that really does mean a lot.

 

Silence. We can hear the rustle of clothing off-camera. Jenny takes her necklace out from under her shirt, plays with it idly.

 

ANGEL (O.S.)

Am I overstepping if I ask what’s going on with you and Giles?

 

JENNY

Not really.

 

ANGEL (O.S.)

Because last time I asked—

 

JENNY

Last time you asked, I was in a dumpster and my skirt got caught on a human hand.

 

ANGEL (O.S.)

Fair enough.

 

JENNY

And it’s not like I can talk to Rupert about what’s going on between him and me. That sort of defeats the purpose.

 

ANGEL (O.S.)

So there is something going on.

 

JENNY

Honestly? I have no idea. I mean, we’re friends. Good friends.

 

ANGEL (O.S.)

Best friends, according to Buffy.

 

JENNY

That’s—

(stops)

pretty accurate. Fair enough.

 

Angel, now fully dressed and mostly dry, crosses the room to sit down next to Jenny.

 

ANGEL

A word of advice: if you’re not sure whether or not there’s something going on, odds are there might be a hint of something going on.

 

JENNY

(distant)

He has a really nice mouth.

 

ANGEL

(uncomfortable)

Yeah, uh, that — that’s probably something.

 

* * *

 

INT. LIBRARY — NIGHT

Angel and Jenny enter. Buffy looks somewhat comforted by their return, and as Angel moves to greet her, Giles crosses to Jenny.

 

GILES

Are you all right? You’ve seemed a bit off as of late.

 

Jenny hesitates, then smiles a little exhaustedly.

 

JENNY

Doing better, I think. I talked to Angel.

 

GILES

Oh?

 

JENNY

He’s surprisingly good with advice. Put a lot of things into perspective.

 

GILES

Well. Perspective is always good.

 

Giles reaches out, squeezes Jenny’s shoulder, hurries past her to get back to research. Jenny stays still, taking in the moment.

 

JENNY

(slowly)

Perspective _is_ always good.

 

Jenny wavers for a moment, then crosses the room, grabbing Giles’s shoulder to pull him down and kiss him on the cheek. Without waiting to see his reaction, she lets go of him, hurrying out of the library.

 

JENNY

(over her shoulder)

I’ll be right back!

 

Giles reels, grinning like an idiot.

 

WILLOW

(teasing)

So, Giles! Ready to get researching?

 

GILES

(dazed)

The — research — what?

 

BUFFY

Great. Ms. Calendar broke my Watcher.

 

XANDER

Well, we all knew the day was coming.

 

* * *

 

INT. HOTEL ROOM — NIGHT

 

Jenny bursts into the room, looking nervous but determined.

 

JENNY

Listen—

 

ENYOS

I refuse to let you pontificate about how Angelus has changed because of a soul we cursed him with.

 

JENNY

Uncle—

 

ENYOS

You forget so easily: the soul is a punishment. He is not a new man just because—

 

JENNY

Angel and I have been alone countless times and he hasn’t once tried to kill me. I’d say that that makes him a pretty new man in comparison to Angelus.

 

ENYOS

Janna, you know what you were sent here to do.

 

JENNY

We can’t punish Angelus by making him Angel, Uncle, it doesn’t — it doesn’t make sense. He’s a different man, he cares, he tries—

 

ENYOS

His soul is a _curse._ It is not something created to change him, to make him a new man, it is something meant to place the burdens of his guilt upon him. He will never be anyone but Angelus, and Angelus must be made to pay—

 

JENNY

But what about Buffy?

 

ENYOS

The Slayer is irrelevant.

 

JENNY

Buffy _loves_ him. That has to count for something.

 

ENYOS

You are not here to protect the Slayer, Janna, you are here to honor your family.

 

JENNY

Wow, when you frame it like that, it really sounds like something good.

 

ENYOS

(tired)

What are your values, then? You with your determination to fix everything in this world just by virtue of knowledge and courage — do you know how many good people have died going down the road you are choosing to take? Avenge those who we have lost, Janna. Do not become a footnote in our family history.

 

Jenny looks at him for a long time.

 

JENNY

There are people who I love who are going to be devastated if I act against Angel. There are people who trust me implicitly and don’t hand out that trust to just anyone.

 

ENYOS

Then you are at a crossroads.

 

JENNY

Uncle—

 

ENYOS

We have told you, time and time again, what Angelus has done, what he deserves—

 

JENNY

And I agree with you. Completely. But Angel isn’t Angelus.

 

ENYOS

Remember that when your choice puts the ones you claim to love in danger.

 

Enyos gets up from his chair, looks expectantly at Jenny.

 

ENYOS

Now. Was there anything else you wished to barge in and tell me?

 

Jenny stares at him, furious but biting it back. After a moment, she turns on her heel and storms out.

 

* * *

 

INT. LIBRARY — NIGHT

 

Buffy and Angel have left, and the children are asleep around the classroom when Jenny steps back into the library, looking more sad than angry. She steps up to Giles, who’s paging through a book.

 

GILES

Jenny—

 

Without a word, Jenny steps into his arms, hugging him.

 

JENNY

(definitively)

You’re important to me. That’s what’s going on between us right now.

 

Giles sort of pats Jenny’s head.

 

GILES

That’s, um, good. Are you sure you’re all right?

 

JENNY

Not really. But I will be.


	9. s2e14: innocence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _episode synopsis:_ willow pieces together part of a secret, and jenny gives her the rest. then things start falling to bits.

INT. LIBRARY — DAY

 

Giles is paging through books, and Jenny is asleep at the keyboard. Giles looks up, notices this, smiles, and takes off his jacket, moving to tuck it around Jenny as a makeshift blanket.

 

Willow enters, placing her backpack down on the table and giving Giles a little wave. She notices him attending to Jenny and smiles slightly.

 

WILLOW

Aww. She fell asleep?

 

GILES

She still isn’t all that used to pulling all-nighters.

 

WILLOW

Her and me both. I nearly conked out in English today.

 

Jenny yawns. For a moment, it seems like she’s waking up, but she just kind of shifts a little and goes back to sleep. Giles lets his hand linger on her shoulder before he turns back to the books.

 

WILLOW

Any word from Angel?

 

GILES

Unfortunately not, but I’m remaining optimistic.

 

WILLOW

Seems like a good plan.

 

Willow crosses the room to pick up a book herself, but she isn’t really paying attention to what she’s reading.

 

WILLOW

Giles?

 

GILES

Hmm?

 

WILLOW

Where’d Ms. Calendar go last night when she kissed you on the cheek and ran off? Did she ever tell you where she went?

 

GILES

Um — no. Why?

 

Willow shrugs, looking a little pensive.

 

WILLOW

No reason.

 

This is when Jenny finally does wake up, groaning a little as she pulls herself into a sitting position.

 

JENNY

Oh, god, this is worse than any hangover. I think I have keyboard imprints on my face.

 

GILES

I’ll make you some tea.

 

JENNY

Coffee.

 

GILES

Absolutely not.

 

Giles and Jenny exchange a tired smile as he passes, crossing into his office. Willow hovers, book in hand.

 

JENNY

Hey, Willow, how was your day?

 

WILLOW

Ms. Calendar, what’s the deal with you and Angel?

 

Jenny glances nervously over her shoulder at the closed door of Giles’s office, then realizes too late that this has given her away.

 

JENNY

(stumbling)

What do you mean?

 

WILLOW

You’ve always been really strange around him, and then you were all like “let’s drive Angel down to the docks and out of the country,” and _now_ no one’s heard anything from him, and, and, I’m just saying—

(hesitates)

It just looks a little weird from my angle, that’s all, and the way you’re looking at me right now makes me think I might not be wrong.

 

A brief pause, and then Jenny nods, as if coming to an important decision.

 

JENNY

Willow, what I’m going to tell you is something you cannot tell anyone else, okay?

 

WILLOW

(doubtful)

Depends on what you tell me.

 

JENNY

Fair enough.

(pauses, uncomfortable)

I was sent here by my family to watch Angel and make sure he’s still miserable, and I haven’t been doing a very good job of it. My uncle came to town to yell at me because I think Angel deserves a second chance, and my family is of the mind that he deserves to suffer for what he did. I went down last night to tell off my uncle, and it didn’t go well. I think that about covers it.

 

Willow’s eyes are very wide.

 

GILES (O.C.)

Jenny, do you want your tea in that awful mug you gave me or a proper British teacup?

 

Jenny looks nervously up at Willow. It’s hard to tell what Willow’s thinking at that moment.

 

JENNY

(to Willow)

Please don’t tell him.

 

A long, tense silence.

 

GILES (O.C.)

No answer means I go with the awful mug. Just so you know.

 

WILLOW

(quiet, pointed)

But you don’t want to hurt him. Or Buffy.

 

JENNY

I would _never._

 

Willow nods slowly.

 

WILLOW

You know you’re going to have to tell everyone else at some point. Because if this comes out in a different way—

 

JENNY

I know.

 

Giles comes back in with a large mug reading “KISS THE LIBRARIAN” and hands it over to Jenny.

 

GILES

(jokingly)

I’ll have you know I still don’t condone this mug, but it does work quite well for large amounts of tea.

(frowns)

Are you both all right?

 

Jenny and Willow exchange a look.

 

WILLOW

(soft, decisive)

We’re good.

 

Willow scoots her chair a little closer to Jenny, then goes back to reading. Jenny, touched, takes a sip of tea.

 

* * *

 

INT. COMPUTER LAB — NIGHT

 

Jenny steps into the lab, turning on the light, and begins rifling through her desk for some more research materials.

 

ENYOS

Janna.

 

Jenny jumps, looking up, then turns back to her desk, visibly frustrated.

 

ENYOS

We have pressing matters to discuss.

 

JENNY

I thought you said I was at a crossroads and that only I could ever really—

 

ENYOS

Angelus is back.

 

Jenny stops, then looks up, a few papers in hand.

 

JENNY

What?

 

ENYOS

I had hoped to stop it—

 

JENNY

How is that possible? We cursed him with a soul, that’s—

 

ENYOS

You always have heard only what you wish to hear, Janna, haven’t you? The curse is a punishment made for Angelus to suffer, not to live as human. One moment of true happiness, of contentment, where his soul that we restored does not plague his thoughts - and that soul is taken from him.

 

Jenny reels. The papers slip from her hands.

 

JENNY

(small, broken)

He gave me peridot. For the nightmares.

 

ENYOS

This is out of our hands now.

 

JENNY

He saved my life.

 

ENYOS

I have come here to tell you that Angelus is back, and that your duties in Sunnydale have ended. I had hoped to stop this curse from breaking before it began, but I see now that it was destined to be so.

 

JENNY

My duties in Sunnydale are far from being over.

 

ENYOS

(almost sad)

You were always far too rash, too impulsive—

 

JENNY

Looks like it.

 

She turns and exits without looking back, letting the door slam behind her.

 

* * *

 

INT. HALLWAY — NIGHT

Jenny is halfway to the library when she realizes that she’s forgotten her papers.

 

JENNY

Damn it!

 

As she’s turning back to the computer lab, the lights flicker. She hesitates, wavering, and catches sight of something down the hall.

 

JENNY

What…

 

ANGEL

Ah, Jenny!

 

Jenny freezes. Angel’s face is in shadow, but his tone is more jovial than usual — more casual and bright.

 

ANGEL

You’ll have to excuse me. I’m on my way to talk to Willow, I think I saw her down the hall?

 

JENNY

(quiet, sad)

Angel, I, I wanted to say thanks. For the peridot, and the advice, and for saving my life.

 

ANGEL

Aw, shucks, it was nothing. Hey, come a little closer, I might have something else up my sleeve for you.

 

This is when Willow and Xander round the corner.

 

WILLOW

(bright)

Angel! I’m so glad—

 

Jenny steps in front of the kids, eyes on Angel.

 

JENNY

Let’s all go back to the library.

 

ANGEL

Oh, interesting. Looks like Jenny here knows something she shouldn’t.

 

WILLOW

Ms. Calendar?

 

XANDER

What’s going on?

 

JENNY

We’re heading back to the library.

 

XANDER

You’re kind of blocking us, actually.

 

ANGEL

That might be a good thing.

 

Angel steps into the light, vamp face on. Xander’s still confused, but Willow looks like she’s beginning to understand.

 

JENNY

Angel, if you don’t mind—

 

ANGEL

I think I do mind.

 

JENNY

—we’re just going to—

 

ANGEL

I think I’d like my necklace back. Can you come over here and give it to me, Jenny?

 

JENNY

That’s not good gift-giving etiquette.

 

ANGEL

Well, _you_ gave me a soul and took it back, so what does that say about you?

 

Jenny flinches.

 

BUFFY

Angel?

 

All eyes turn to Buffy, standing at the end of the hallway. Angel turns to see her, and Jenny takes this opportunity to try and shove Willow and Xander in the direction of the library.

 

XANDER

Ms. Calendar—

 

JENNY

Both of you, I will fail you in my class five times over if you do not _go to the library right now._

 

ANGEL

Buffy! Such great timing! I’ve got a message for you.

 

BUFFY

Then give it to me.

 

ANGEL

Well, it’s not really that kind of a message—

 

In a swift move, Angel lunges. He almost gets Willow, but Xander shoves himself in front of Willow and Jenny, shoving Angel back. Surprised, Angel stumbles, giving Xander enough time to grab Willow’s hand and pull her into the library.

 

ANGEL

God, I always hated that one.

 

BUFFY

This isn’t you.

 

ANGEL

Wrong. It’s more me than I’ve been in a very, _very_ long time.

 

JENNY

No, Angel, it really isn’t.

 

Giles stumbles out of the library, holding a cross and looking thoroughly confused.

 

GILES

Jenny, Willow and Xander are saying—

(catches sight of Angel)

Oh, God.

 

ANGEL

Hey, great, the librarian’s here! Now it really is a party.

 

Giles looks frightened, then determined, then grabs Jenny’s elbow, pulling her into the library with him.

 

* * *

 

INT. LIBRARY — NIGHT

 

GILES

What’s going on?

 

Jenny looks at him for a long moment, then buries her face in her hands.

 

GILES

Jenny, what—

 

Jenny draws in a breath, then raises her head.

 

JENNY

This is all my fault.

 

GILES

 _What_ is?

 

JENNY

He — I had no idea that this could ever happen, you have to believe me, I would have told you _right_ _away_ if I thought—

 

WILLOW

(soft)

I can vouch for her, Giles, she really didn’t know.

 

GILES

(completely lost)

Know _what?_

 

Jenny looks helplessly up at Giles.

 

JENNY

My secret’s out.

 

Giles still doesn’t get it, and looks like he’s about to ask another question when Buffy comes in, looking dazed and lost.

 

GILES

Buffy, are you all right?

 

WILLOW

Oh no, Buffy—

 

Willow jumps up, running to Buffy and pulling her into a fierce hug. Buffy’s very visibly shaking. Jenny looks at Buffy, then at Giles.

 

JENNY

I, I came to Sunnydale to make sure that Angel was still miserable. My family told me to watch over him, and, and make sure he was suffering, and I just, I—

 

Jenny’s voice breaks.

 

JENNY

He’s a _good person._ He is. He really, really is, and I would never wish any suffering on Angel. I don’t even know if I hate _Angelus._ I’ve just been told, over and over—

 

Giles looks like he’s been hit with a ton of bricks. Behind him, Buffy raises her head, eyes blotchy.

 

BUFFY

(wobbly)

Did you know this could happen?

 

JENNY

If I knew, I would have stopped it. I promise, Buffy. If I knew, I would have, I would have _stopped it_ from ever happening, okay?

 

Buffy sniffles, then nods, then steps away from Willow, stumbling over to Jenny. They look at each other for a long, painful moment, and then Buffy hugs Jenny, hard, burying her face in Jenny’s shoulder. Jenny stumbles, but hugs her back.

 

JENNY

(whispers)

I am so, so sorry.

 

BUFFY

(distant)

You can fix him. Can you fix him?

 

Jenny looks startled by the question, then worried, but doesn’t hesitate to answer.

 

JENNY

If there’s a way, I’m going to find it.


	10. s2e15: phases

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _episode synopsis:_ jenny and giles, who have been arguing nonstop since jenny’s secret came out, are sent on something of a team-building exercise by buffy, where “team-building exercise” means “looking for a werewolf.”

INT. LIBRARY — DAY

 

Buffy enters with a pastry bag and a cup of coffee, sticking her head in a little warily. Jenny’s the only one there, passed out amidst ancient texts and printouts. Buffy smiles a little, looking almost sad, and crosses the room, placing the cup carefully down next to Jenny.

 

BUFFY

Hey, sleepy, class starts in half an hour. Might wanna get some coffee in before then.

 

Jenny doesn’t stir. Buffy rolls her eyes a little and shoves Jenny’s arm.

 

JENNY

(mumbling)

…conjugating Latin if you’re not using Sumerian…

 

BUFFY

Ms. Calendar. I made _coffee._ If you don’t wake up, it’ll get cold, and then all my hard work will have been totally wasted.

 

Jenny groans, then pulls herself up.

 

JENNY

How much time do I have?

 

BUFFY

Like I said, half an hour.

(hesitates)

Any luck finding the curse? Or, you know,  _a_ curse?

 

JENNY

None so far, but I’m doing my absolute best.

 

BUFFY

Hence the coffee.

 

Jenny gives Buffy a grateful smile and picks up the coffee, taking a long sip. She winces a little.

 

BUFFY

Did I put in too much sugar? My mom always likes it with cream and sugar—

 

JENNY

No, this is — it’s great. Thanks.

 

Buffy sits down next to Jenny, very clearly thinking about her next words carefully.

 

BUFFY

(finally)

Have you and Giles talked things out?

 

Jenny suddenly looks very sad. She doesn’t answer.

 

BUFFY

Oh.

(reassuring)

Well, he’ll come around.

 

JENNY

Can we change the subject?

 

BUFFY

To what? My murdery boyfriend? Hate to break it to you, Ms. Calendar, but there aren’t a lot of great conversation options as of right now.

 

JENNY

(nods)

Fair point.

 

Buffy fishes in the pastry bag and pulls out a scone, starting to eat it. After her first bite, she scoots her chair a little closer to Jenny.

 

BUFFY

You’re his best friend. He’s not gonna keep being mad at you till the end of time, _especially_ since you guys work together to save the world through the power of books or whatever.

 

JENNY

_Computers._

 

BUFFY

Hence the “or whatever,” obviously.

 

JENNY

(smiles)

Obviously.

 

Giles enters the library, looking very purposefully detached.

 

GILES

Ms. Calendar, I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you to clear out. Class starts in thirty minutes and I need the library tidy when students start using it.

 

JENNY

Ah, yes, because so many people use the library _so_ often.

 

Buffy giggles at this. Giles looks a little affronted (why is Buffy on _Jenny’s_ side?).

 

GILES

Be that as it may—

 

JENNY

I gotcha. I’ll be out of here when I’m done with my coffee.

 

BUFFY

I can help with the tidying up, Giles! I could use the busy work.

 

Jenny and Giles exchange a worried look without thinking about it, both of them concerned about Buffy. It takes them both a moment to remember that Giles is mad at Jenny, and another moment to recalibrate. Giles is looking very annoyed with himself. Jenny has started smiling.

 

GILES

Thank you, but Ms. Calendar has created enough havoc in my library that I think I would prefer to sort through this round of chaos alone. Better chance of fixing all the damage she’s done.

 

Jenny stops smiling. Without a word, she puts the coffee down and leaves, not looking back.

 

BUFFY

(reproving)

Giles, that was cold. She doesn’t deserve that.

 

GILES

I really couldn’t care less.

 

BUFFY

Okay, so you all of a sudden don’t care about Ms. Calendar. I’ll pretend for a second that I buy that. But can you at _least_ not act like a five-year-old about it? I need my Watcher here.

 

Giles looks surprised by this, then touched, then guilty.

 

GILES

(finally)

I’ll do my best.

 

BUFFY

_Good._

 

Buffy starts picking up books and placing them in random stacks. Giles winces a little — he’s got a system, and Buffy’s not following it — but realizes that maybe she really does need some busy work. He starts helping her stack.

 

* * *

 

INT. LIBRARY — DAY (LATER)

 

The library’s still a mess. Giles is sort of staring at the random stacks of books, looking very sad for a reason that probably isn’t disorganization. Behind him, Jenny opens the door and slips in.

 

JENNY

Hey, Buffy said you needed me for research purposes?

 

At Jenny’s voice, Giles composes himself.

 

GILES

(not looking at her)

Yes, I do. Do you have any articles on werewolves? My books aren’t very detailed regarding tracking them down.

 

Jenny looks visibly hurt.

 

JENNY

So just research, then.

 

GILES

That would be best.

 

Jenny crosses the room to the computer, sitting down amidst the books and turning it on. Giles goes back to staring at the stacks.

 

JENNY

(concerned)

Are you okay? You usually live for vigorous research.

 

GILES

I really don’t want to have this conversation, Jenny.

 

JENNY

I just—

 

GILES

There are a few books set aside regarding werewolves, and I’ve marked pages of interest. If it’s not too much trouble, I’d prefer you to do the briefing.

 

JENNY

(upset)

You love doing the briefing. You get all dorky and giggly and you draw a bunch of weird diagrams on that whiteboard you keep specifically for briefings.

 

GILES

Jen—Ms. _Calendar,_ I-I _don’t_ want to have this conversation right now, and I would appreciate it if you respected that request, all right?

 

Jenny really does look up at Giles at that, initially indignant. She sobers upon seeing the genuine hurt on his face, though he still isn’t looking at her.

 

JENNY

(quiet)

All right.

 

* * *

 

INT. LIBRARY — DAY (BRIEFING)

 

The kids look a mixture of confused and unnerved. Jenny’s standing in front of a haphazardly drawn chart with a few stick figures, and Giles is standing behind her with a blank expression on his face.

 

JENNY

(helpless)

Okay, um, that’s — the moon, I think, and that’s — a person turning into a wolf.

 

XANDER

You _think?_ Didn’t you draw this?

 

JENNY

No heckling. I’m pretty sure I’m running on like two hours of sleep right now. Anyway, um, research—research shows that moons impact our psyche, even though scientists say—

 

GILES

(terse)

“The moon.” Not “moons.” There’s only one moon.

 

JENNY

(borderline shrieky)

You’re the one who wanted me to do this, Rupert, so either let me do this or sit down and shut up!

 

Buffy and Willow exchange extremely worried looks.

 

BUFFY

Um, guys? We’re all friends here, okay? Just — Giles, don’t you want to say something about werewolves or something?

 

GILES

(blackly)

Werewolves turn into werewolves three nights in a row and cannot control themselves, and we need to subdue and capture this one before it causes any more harm to Sunnydale.

(to Jenny)

And _that_ is how you do a briefing, Ms. Calendar.

 

JENNY

No, usually you do a briefing with lots of ridiculous diagrams that no one can make sense of and spend fifteen minutes talking about what could be explained in basically two seconds. Isn’t that how _you_ do it, _Mr. Giles?_

BUFFY

(to Willow)

This is really bad.

 

WILLOW

This is worse than when they actually hated each other.

 

JENNY

(to Giles)

If you’re going to behave like a little kid when I am _genuinely_ _trying_ here—

 

GILES

I am not having this conversation.

 

JENNY

_You’re never having this conversation!_

 

XANDER

(loudly)

Giles, Ms. Calendar, don’t we have actually serious business to deal with right now? 

 

WILLOW

(anxious)

We already have a werewolf ripping people to shreds. You two don’t need to start on each other.

 

Buffy’s watching Giles and Jenny argue with a strange expression on her face.

 

BUFFY

I think Giles and Ms. Calendar should go track down the werewolf tonight.

 

That shuts Giles and Jenny up.

 

JENNY

No way.

 

GILES

Out of the question.

 

BUFFY

Look, you guys obviously need to learn how to work as a team even when you’re mad at each other. I’m going to scope out Lovers’ Lane, and I think you should go up there too and search together.

 

WILLOW

Buffy, I don’t know if that’s such a good idea.

 

XANDER

You’re pretty much setting them up to kill each other. You do know that, right?

 

BUFFY

(sardonic)

Well, maybe they’ll take down the werewolf while they’re at it.

 

JENNY

Buffy, I know you want—

 

GILES

Don’t presume you _know what she wants—_

 

XANDER

They really are going to kill each other, aren’t they?

 

WILLOW

I’m not a betting girl, but I think the odds on that are pretty high.

 

BUFFY

 _Listen!_ We don’t just have the werewolf to deal with, we have Angelus and we have vampires and we have God knows what else, and now is _not_ the time for our team to be falling to pieces just because you two can’t keep it together! So either you work things out right now or you work them out looking for that werewolf, because—

 

Buffy’s voice catches. For a moment, she looks very small, very afraid.

 

BUFFY

I need to know everyone’s behind me. Not at each other’s throats.

 

Giles and Jenny look abashed. Willow reaches out and places a hand on Buffy’s shoulder.

 

JENNY

(soft)

Okay.

 

GILES

I — suppose I can manage one night.

 

BUFFY

Good. You’re going to have to.

 

* * *

 

EXT. MAKEOUT PARK — NIGHT

 

Giles and Jenny meet in between two cars. There’s an incredibly awkward silence.

 

JENNY

Anything yet?

 

GILES

No.

 

JENNY

Are you going to start being nit-picky and awful like you were during that briefing?

 

GILES

(scoffs)

Now you’re just _trying_ to provoke me.

 

JENNY

Rupert, I—

(swallows)

I don’t like not being friends with you. It’s a lot worse the second time around, and it’s even harder when you won’t even talk to me.

 

GILES

I’m talking to you right now, aren’t I?

 

Jenny presses her lips together, then nods.

 

JENNY

Fine. Okay. Let’s just get back to searching, then.

 

BUFFY (O.C.)

Giles!!

 

Giles’s eyes widen and he takes off towards Buffy’s voice, leaving Jenny in the dust. She stares, indignant, then sprints to follow, grabbing his arm so that she can keep up.

 

GILES

Stop that!

 

JENNY

Your legs are longer than mine, you can’t just run off and leave me in the dark—

 

GILES

Seems as though you’ve kept me in the dark for a good long time, Jenny, I’m simply evening things out a bit.

 

Jenny stops, pulling Giles to a stop with her.

 

JENNY

You cannot _possibly_ be serious.

 

Giles pauses, as though he’s about to say something. Then he takes advantage of Jenny’s distraction, shaking her arm off and running in Buffy’s direction.

 

JENNY

Ugh!

 

Jenny runs after him, skidding to a stop in the middle of a clearing. She collides with Giles, who has his hands in the air and his eyes on Cain and Buffy, the latter of whom is up in a net.

 

GILES

Buffy’s in a net and there’s a man with a gun, so—

 

JENNY

Wow, thanks for the warning.

 

BUFFY

Can you two cool it for _one_ solitary second?

 

JENNY

Wait, who’s that guy?

 

CAIN

The name’s Cain. I’m the one with the gun. Which means I’m the one who gets to do the interviewing.

 

BUFFY

You know, before we get all chummy, could we do something about this ‘me being in a net’ thing?

 

Cain looks up at Buffy, takes a knife from his belt and slices through a rope, dropping Buffy and the net to the ground. Jenny moves to help, but Giles sort of shoves her out of the way in a bid to get to Buffy first.

 

GILES

(to Buffy)

Are you all right?

 

BUFFY

I could have done without the poking.

 

CAIN

So what’s the deal here?

 

JENNY

I’m sorry?

 

CAIN

Is it you and him, him and the girl, or you and the girl?

 

JENNY

(matter-of-fact)

You’re disgusting.

 

BUFFY

And totally off the mark. We’re hunting down a werewolf.

 

A beat. Cain breaks into laughter.

 

BUFFY

Sure, it’s funny if you don’t believe in werewolves…

 

CAIN

No, it’s funny thinking about you three catching one!

(re: Giles)

This guy looks like he’s auditioning to be a librarian. The lady is about  _your_ size. And you, well, you’re a girl.

 

GILES

I assure you, Buffy’s quite capable.

 

JENNY

(snippy)

And I’m not?

 

GILES

(sarcastic)

Yes. That’s exactly what I meant.

 

Buffy, sensing another argument, gives Giles and Jenny an annoyed look. They shut up.

 

CAIN

(to Buffy)

Let me ask you something, sweetheart. Exactly how many of these animals have you taken out?

 

BUFFY

(hedging)

As of today?

 

Cain shows the collection of teeth on his necklace.

 

CAIN

I tore a tooth from the mouth of every werewolf that I killed. This next one will bring the total to an even dozen.

 

JENNY

You’re just going to kill it?

 

CAIN

Well, see, that’s the thing. Their pelts fetch a pretty penny in Sri Lanka, and it’s a little hard to skin 'em when they’re alive.

 

GILES

(incredulous)

You hunt werewolves for sport?

 

CAIN

Oh, no. I’m in it purely for the money.

 

BUFFY

And it doesn’t bother you that a werewolf is a person 28 days out of the month?

 

CAIN

That’s why I only hunt them the other three.

 

Cain smiles and starts to pack up his gear.

 

CAIN

I’d really love to stay and chat, but I'm on a tight schedule. Any idea where else the boys and girls like to get together in this town?

 

BUFFY

You looking for a party?

 

CAIN

No, but the werewolf is. They’re suckers for that whole 'sexual heat’ thing. Sense it miles away. But since the little doggie ain’t here, it must have found another place.

 

BUFFY

(covering)

Sorry. Wish we could help you.

 

CAIN

But you don’t know squat? Gee, what a surprise.

 

He goes off. Buffy grabs the bag of hunting supplies out of Giles’ hand and starts away. Giles moves with her.

 

GILES

Where are we going?

 

BUFFY

I think I know where to look. I just have to make it there before Mein Furrier.  _You_ two stay here and keep an eye on Lovers’ Lane in case the werewolf comes back for seconds.

 

JENNY

I don’t think that’s—

 

GILES

Buffy, I can—

 

BUFFY

Just do some staking out. Maybe talk. Either way, you guys _need_ to work out all that weird tension, because I was up in that net for _way_ too long.

 

Buffy leaves. Jenny looks apprehensively up at Giles.

 

JENNY

She does have a point.

 

GILES

Yes, she’s rather good at that.

 

JENNY

We don’t have to talk if you don’t want to, Rupert. We can just stake things out in silence. Practice the whole teamwork thing.

 

GILES

I think I’d like that.

 

Giles starts walking back towards the car. Jenny watches him for a moment, then follows.

 

* * *

 

INT. GILES’S CAR — NIGHT

 

Jenny buckles herself in.

 

GILES

We aren’t driving.

 

JENNY

We might have to start if the werewolf shows up. I’m just planning ahead.

 

GILES

Good to know you’ve started doing that.

 

JENNY

And what’s _that_ supposed to mean?

 

GILES

Did you even _consider_ telling me why you were here? It was such a small thing, and if you’d given it even the _slightest_ amount of consideration, you might have—

 

JENNY

Maybe I don’t tell you everything exactly when you want to hear it, but I _did_ tell you. Doesn’t that count for something?

 

GILES

You told me because you had to.

 

JENNY

I told you because I thought the whole damn thing was my fault, Rupert! I told you because Angel was gone, and he’d been nothing but kind to me, and I was so scared and so sad and you’re my best friend. I wanted you to tell me that things were going to be okay, and instead you just—

 

Jenny’s voice breaks and she scrubs at her face. Giles is staring at her with wide eyes, shocked.

 

JENNY

You just shut me out. And I know I shouldn’t be asking you for your forgiveness, I know that’s your decision to make, I, I—

 

Giles places a hand on Jenny’s shoulder and kisses her. Hard.

 

Jenny gasps, then kisses him back, grabbing his jacket as he pulls her into his arms. Her seatbelt catches and she unbuckles it, letting Giles tug her on top of him and into the driver’s seat.

 

They’re kissing passionately for a good few seconds before there’s a noise outside, and then the werewolf lands on top of the car. Giles and Jenny don’t even notice until there’s the screech of claws on metal.

 

Slowly, they pull apart. They both look completely stunned. Jenny’s lipstick is all over Giles’s mouth.

 

GILES

(strangled)

That’d be the werewolf on the roof, wouldn’t it?

 

JENNY

(weak)

Um, yep. Probably. Yes.

 

Giles honks the horn.

 

JENNY

What are you doing?

 

GILES

Trying to scare it off. Maybe it’ll get startled and fall off the roof.

 

JENNY

What is wrong with you? Just drive. Just drive, Rupert. Just drive.

 

GILES

(panicked)

Stop telling me to drive!

 

JENNY

(high-pitched)

A lot just happened to me in a short amount of time, I have very reasonable grounds to start getting very hysterical—

 

Giles floors the gas. The werewolf is thrown off the car as it peels out of Lover’s Lane.

 

JENNY

(awkward)

I’m still on your lap.

 

GILES

Yes, I’m aware of that.

 

JENNY

Can you stop so I can get off?

 

GILES

Priorities, Jenny.

 

JENNY

Oh my god, sexual energy. Oh my god. Oh my _god._

 

GILES

(not even close to convincing)

I was — trying to attract the werewolf, all right? I panicked, and, and it seemed like a good idea—

 

JENNY

(shouting)

_How is that a good idea? That is_ _objectively the worst idea I’ve heard_ _all night!_

 

GILES

Don’t yell, Jenny, I’m _driving_ and you’re still on my lap—

 

JENNY

And whose fault is that?

 

GILES

You kissed me back, so I wouldn’t say I’m  _completely_ responsible for this situation—

(realizes)

You kissed me back.

 

JENNY

Let’s just get back to Buffy.

 

GILES

(reeling)

You kissed me back.

 

JENNY

(voice catching)

I don’t want to talk about this.

 

Giles takes this in. Both of them look extremely upset and uncertain.

 

GILES

I’m sorry.

 

JENNY

It’s fine. It’s fine. Friends kiss friends all the time and they bounce back and anyway, we’re not mad at each other anymore, right?

 

GILES

(quiet) 

No. Not, um, not really.

 

JENNY

So that’s good. That’s great.

 

GILES

Excellent.

 

As Giles drives, Jenny climbs off his lap and buckles herself back into the passenger seat.

 

JENNY

(weakly)

Should’ve buckled this thing tighter, huh?

 

Giles tries to smile.

 

* * *

 

INT. HALLWAY — DAY

 

Buffy and Giles are walking down the hall, Giles holding a large stack of books and papers. Buffy’s briefing Giles about the werewolf situation.

 

BUFFY

—and I had the chain around its neck, I was _this close_ to getting—

 

Jenny rounds the corner. She stops walking when she sees Giles, who nearly drops all his papers as they stare at each other.

 

BUFFY

Hey, Ms. Calendar—

(noticing)

You guys okay?

 

GILES

(high-pitched)

Fine, yes, completely normal—

 

JENNY

(nervous, laughing)

Yeah, totally. Why wouldn’t we be?

 

Buffy looks between them, frowning a little.

 

BUFFY

Look, even if you guys didn’t kiss and make up, I’m fine. I just really need you both to act like adults, even if you’re still mad at each other—

 

GILES

(too loudly)

No one said anything about kissing!

 

Jenny buries her face in her hands.

 

BUFFY

You know what? I think I’m going to choose to ignore that one.

(pats Giles’s shoulder)

See you in a bit, Giles.

 

Buffy heads into the library, leaving Giles and Jenny still standing there, staring uncomfortably at each other.

 

GILES

(breaking the silence)

In, in college, I kissed a friend of mine and the friendship never really recovered. I don’t want that to be the case here.

 

JENNY

Me neither. It’s just—

(nervous laugh)

It was a good kiss.

 

GILES

It was.

 

They both smile a little shyly.

 

GILES

Jenny, I’ve never been as honest with anyone before as I have been with you. It was upsetting to know that my honesty wasn’t completely reciprocated, and I overlooked the fact that I shouldn’t feel entitled to know everything I want to know about you. I acted childishly in shutting you out. I’m sorry.

 

JENNY

I told you the truth about everything that mattered to me. You know that, right?

 

GILES

I think so.

 

JENNY

Just so happens that my priorities aren’t always all that great, I guess. 

 

GILES

I’d argue that your priorities are one hell of a lot better than mine, at times.

 

There’s still a lingering awkwardness, but then Jenny steps forward and places her hand on Giles’s shoulder.

 

JENNY

My priorities are relatively okay because I have a really great friend to talk things through with. Okay?

 

Giles is smiling, but he looks a little sad.

 

GILES

Okay.


	11. s2e17: passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _episode synopsis:_ giles comes to a somewhat terrifying realization with regards to his feelings for jenny, and jenny has a somewhat terrifying experience with regards to angelus not being all that happy about getting his soul back.

INT. LIBRARY — DAY

 

Giles and Jenny are sitting on the floor, Giles slumped against a table leg and Jenny leaning slightly on Giles. Jenny’s paging through various printouts, barely awake, and Giles is completely asleep.

 

JENNY

If I check the translation with that other program I was working on last week, I might — are you awake?

 

Giles snores. Jenny looks at him, looks down at the printout, and shoves him slightly.

 

JENNY

Rupert.

 

GILES

…no…

 

JENNY

Rupert, if I check the translation—

 

GILES

…too early. Five more minutes.

 

JENNY

It’s six-thirty.

 

GILES

(jerking awake)

What?

 

JENNY

It’s six-thirty. Still pretty early, but—

 

GILES

But I was going to go home and make tea at three in the morning. Were we here all night?

 

JENNY

You fell asleep on the floor when you sat down to look through that almanac, and you know I have to stay here and keep researching.

 

GILES

And you didn’t wake me?

 

JENNY

I have a _lot_ of research to do.

 

Jenny goes back to her papers. Giles is looking at her with a worried expression.

 

GILES

You’ve been working yourself to death for the past few weeks, Jenny. I think you should take today off and get some sleep at home.

 

JENNY

I can’t sleep while Angelus is out there and it’s my—

 

GILES

(firm)

It is _not_ your fault.

 

Jenny looks up at Giles, then leans fully into him, turning her cheek into his shoulder.

 

JENNY

Can you say that again?

 

Giles tucks his arm around Jenny. He looks almost pained.

 

GILES

It isn’t your fault, Jenny.

 

JENNY

He saved my life, you know.

 

GILES

I know.

 

JENNY

And I don’t want to be like my family. I don’t want to just brush him off as someone evil and broken. Maybe that’s Angelus, but—

 

GILES

But it’s not Angel. I know.

 

JENNY

If there’s a way to fix this, I-I want to be the one to find it.

 

GILES

I’m not disputing your ability to do that, but I think you really could use some quality rest. Might help with your researching capabilities if—

 

JENNY

Rupert, I’m _so close._ I’ve got most of the original liturgy pieced together—

 

GILES

What?

 

JENNY

—and once that’s done, all I have to do is finish the computer program—

 

GILES

You have parts of the original liturgy?

 

JENNY

(surprised)

I thought you knew. Didn’t you know?

 

GILES

You said those magics were lost.

 

JENNY

They were. I found them.

 

Jenny raises her head to look at Giles, and they realize at the same time how close they are.

 

GILES

(soft, breathless)

You’re incredible.

 

A nervous beat, and then they both pull back.

 

JENNY

I, I should probably drive home and get changed—

 

GILES

(overlapping)

I really should make some tea—

 

Giles stands up, then offers Jenny his hand. She hesitates, but pulls herself up on her own, hurrying out of the library with a nervous smile over her shoulder.

 

GILES

(to himself)

Idiot!

 

Rubbing his eyes, Giles crosses the room to his office, taking a pen and a sheet of paper from his desk and placing them both down on the checkout counter. He uncaps the pen and begins to write, crossing a line out every few seconds.

 

GILES

(mumbling)

Jenny, in our time together…god no, that’s awful. Um, Jenny, I’m not sorry I kissed you, I think it was the best decision I’ve made in — lord, she doesn’t want to hear that. All right. Jenny, I think I’m in love with you—

 

Giles stops writing — he looks stunned by his own words.

 

GILES

(soft, disbelieving)

Jenny, I think I’m in love with you.

 

Giles puts down the pen, takes off his glasses, sets them down. He’s completely floored.

 

* * *

 

INT. COMPUTER LAB — DAY

The students are filing out, and Jenny’s taking a long sip from her cup of coffee. She looks completely exhausted — definitely not fit to be teaching. Willow pauses by her desk, worried.

 

WILLOW

Hey, Ms. Calendar, you ever consider napping during your free period?

 

JENNY

You know, you’re the third person today to tell me that. How bad do I look?

 

WILLOW

Well, you’re kinda wearing your cardigan inside out. Also, I’m pretty sure that’s the cardigan you were wearing yesterday.

 

JENNY

I can sleep when research gets done.

 

WILLOW

Ms. Calendar, even Giles doesn’t throw himself into research like this, and he’s—well, he’s _Giles._

 

JENNY

Willow—

 

She looks like she wants to say something, but thinks better of it.

 

WILLOW

A tiny nap won’t kill you, you know, but overexertion probably will. Okay?

 

JENNY

(brushing her off)

I’ll keep that in mind.

 

BUFFY (O.S.)

Give it up, Will, she’s way too stubborn.

 

Jenny and Willow turn to see Buffy and Giles at the door. Buffy gives them both a little wave.

 

JENNY

How’re you holding up?

 

BUFFY

Definitely better than you. Is that your fifth cup of coffee?

 

GILES

(innocent)

Actually, I think it’s her sixth.

 

JENNY

Thank you, people who I didn’t ask.

 

WILLOW

Ms. Calendar, I really think you should call in a sub tomorrow, get some rest.

 

GILES

I could take over your class, if need be.

 

Jenny and Buffy both start laughing incredibly hard. Jenny nearly spills her coffee, and it’s only Willow’s quick intervention that keeps it from splattering all over the computer. Willow places the coffee down on Jenny’s desk.

 

JENNY

(wheezing)

Oh, god, I really needed that.

 

GILES

I’m not joking!

 

BUFFY

No, we know! That’s why it’s so _funny!_

 

WILLOW

Maybe I could keep an eye on your class? We all know substitute teachers in this school never really work out.

 

JENNY

Ooh, yeah, Miss French. She was cute.

 

GILES

(a little jealous)

She was a praying mantis.

 

JENNY

You know, she asked me out for drinks.

 

BUFFY

She probably wanted to _eat you._

 

JENNY

Well, I’m not a virgin, _so—_

 

GILES

(loudly)

 _At any rate,_ I’m with Willow. She should take over your class for tomorrow so that you can have some time to—

 

JENNY

Research?

 

GILES

_Rest._

 

JENNY

We can agree to disagree on that one.

 

Giles rolls his eyes. Buffy, grinning, motions to Willow and pulls her out of the room.

 

BUFFY

(over her shoulder)

Seriously, Ms. Calendar, get some _sleep!_ I don’t want you doing your research wrong and accidentally giving Angel a cockroach soul or something.

 

WILLOW

(sotto to Buffy)

Do cockroaches have souls?

 

Giles steps all the way into the room and picks up Jenny’s coffee, taking a sip himself.

 

JENNY

I need that.

 

GILES

I know. I’m cutting you off. When you pass out in your next class, maybe you’ll at least get some actual rest for a change.

 

JENNY

Diabolical.

 

GILES

That’s what I was going for, yes.

 

Jenny smiles a little, leaning on the edge of her desk, and reaches up to absently straighten Giles’s glasses.

 

JENNY

I might tell Snyder I’m taking the day off and then nap in your office. That okay?

 

GILES

Anything to get you well rested. How much have you been sleeping?

 

JENNY

I think I took a nap two days ago? And I keep on falling asleep at lunch, so technically, I’m doing okay.

 

GILES

Good lord. All right. Come on. I’ll call you in, just go to my office and get some actual rest.

 

JENNY

My _research_ —

 

GILES

Is not half as important as you are to all of us, so just — just listen to me, Jenny, all right?

 

Jenny looks a little reluctant, but Giles gently shepherds her out of her classroom and down the hall.

 

* * *

 

INT. LIBRARY — NIGHT

 

Giles is sitting with a cup of tea, flipping through a book on revocation rituals. In the other chair, Jenny is fast asleep, covered with Giles’s jacket and using one of his scarves as a pillow.

 

Unexpectedly, Jenny jerks awake, with such force that she falls out of her chair. Giles waits patiently for her to pull herself back up.

 

JENNY

Oh my god I feel like I just drank seventeen cups of coffee.

 

GILES

(dry)

I think what you’re experiencing is called “actual rest.” You’ve been asleep since noon.

 

JENNY

And what time is it now?

 

GILES

About one in the morning.

 

JENNY

Oh, _no._ I’m wasting time—

 

GILES

(gently)

Jenny.

 

JENNY

—I should be working—

 

GILES

Not every solitary second.

 

JENNY

Rupert, the last time I was negligent in my responsibilities, Angel lost his soul and my family disowned me, I, I _can’t_ be irresponsible again. I cannot possibly let anyone down this time around, and Buffy _trusts_ me to do this, I can’t—

 

Jenny stops talking, looking helpless and lost. Giles sets down his tea, gets up from his chair, and crosses around the table, taking Jenny’s hands in his.

 

GILES

It’s all right.

 

JENNY

It’s _not._ If I don’t fix this—

 

GILES

Then I will. Somehow.

 

JENNY

If I can’t fix this, you _definitely_ can’t.

 

GILES

Thanks _ever_ so.

 

JENNY

You know what I mean.

 

Giles looks down at their joined hands, then smiles a little tiredly and lets go.

 

GILES

I might need some rest myself. I’ll be in my office if you need me, all right?

 

JENNY

That’s sweet, but I’m okay.

 

GILES

(tentative)

Jenny, you know anyone can get into this school at night, don’t you?

 

JENNY

Angel’s not looking for me. I’ll be fine.

 

Jenny stands on tiptoe to squeeze Giles’s shoulder.

 

JENNY

You worry too much.

 

* * *

 

EXT. HIGH SCHOOL CAMPUS — MORNING

 

Buffy, Willow, and Xander find Giles, who gives them all an exhausted smile.

 

BUFFY

How’s Ms. Calendar?

 

GILES

She’s been migrating around the school falling asleep in different places. She really has been working tirelessly on this project with Angelus.

 

WILLOW

Any good news?

 

GILES

(smiling)

Um, as it happens — yes. Possibly. She says she’s very close to figuring something out, but, I, I think she really does need some proper rest before she continues her research.

 

XANDER

Seconded. Watching her teach class while sleep-deprived really isn’t as funny when she’s been like that for two weeks straight.

 

WILLOW

(reproving)

I didn’t think it was funny at _all._

 

XANDER

Oh, come on! When she started writing in Latin on the board instead of English? That was pretty funny.

 

GILES

(smitten)

She was sleep-deprived and writing in Latin?

 

BUFFY

She’s kind of awesome.

 

GILES

Indeed.

 

Buffy and Willow exchange a giggly, knowing look. Xander is oblivious.

 

BUFFY

We should get to class. Can you keep an eye on Ms. Calendar, make sure she doesn’t sleepwalk off the second floor or something?

 

GILES

(doubtfully)

That seems highly unlikely.

 

XANDER

Well, you never know in Sunnydale.

 

Giles gives the children a nervous smile and hurries towards the school.

 

WILLOW

(excited)

I’m going to go teach a class!

 

BUFFY

How much power did Ms. Calendar _give_ you?

 

WILLOW

She said something about starfish and then she went back to sleep on Giles’s shoulder. So I drew up a lesson plan.

 

* * *

 

INT. LIBRARY — NIGHT

 

Giles is putting on his overcoat at the door, looking over his shoulder at Jenny. She’s still at the computer, looking only marginally well-rested, coffee in hand.

 

GILES

I just have to, um, get the book from Buffy and I’ll be right back, all right?

 

JENNY

Rupert, I’ll be _fine._ I’m in the library with like twenty different kinds of weapons and I’m wearing a cross and I think there’s an actual crossbow under the table next to me, so—

 

GILES

Still. Things happen.

 

JENNY

Things do. But we’ve been staying late at the library for a good few weeks now and there haven’t been any dramatic disasters, so now doesn’t seem like the time to start worrying, okay? Okay. Cool.

 

Jenny goes back to typing. Giles wavers by the door, then leaves.

 

* * *

 

EXT. PARKING LOT — NIGHT

 

Giles exits the school building and begins the walk to his car, taking something out of his pocket. It’s his own copy of the revocation ritual; he has absolutely no need for Buffy’s book.

 

GILES

(mumbling)

Jenny, I’m in love with you. No, that’s, that’s too direct, it’ll scare her off, I don’t want her thinking she, she _has_ to love me back, um, Jenny, I know this is unprecedented and I understand if my feelings aren’t reciprocated—

 

Continuing to practice his speech, Giles opens the trunk of his car, revealing a bouquet of red roses.

 

GILES

Jenny — damn, I shouldn’t have gotten these, they’re, they’re too — romantic, and, and she’s not romantic, she’s wonderful, she’s intelligent, she makes me laugh—

 

Behind him, Angelus is quietly crossing the parking lot towards the school, but pauses upon seeing Giles. Amused by the roses, he stops for a moment to watch.

 

GILES

Jenny — you, you make me happy. And you said a few weeks ago that I was important to you, and, and I thought perhaps these roses might help emphasize how i-important you are. To me. Because you’re — because I-I’m in love with you — I should have written this all out. I think I need to write this out.

 

Giles runs a hand through his hair and turns to lean against the trunk. Angelus steps neatly into the shadows, out of view.

 

GILES

Jenny. I love you. No, she _knows_ that, she just doesn’t know it’s romantic—

 

* * *

 

INT. LIBRARY — NIGHT

 

Jenny has stopped typing and is staring apprehensively at the screen in front of her.

 

JENNY

Come on.

 

Something on the screen catches her eye. She stares, stunned, and then a slow smile spreads across her face.

 

JENNY

That’s it.

 

Her joy is visible and palpable; she presses a hand to her smile.

 

JENNY

This is it, I—I _did_ it. I did it!

 

Delightedly exhausted, she ejects a disk from the disk drive, and is about to put it down when the door opens. She doesn’t look away from the screen.

 

JENNY

(breathless)

Rupert!

 

ANGELUS

A little off the mark on that one, teach.

 

Jenny’s smile flickers and she swallows, hard, standing up.

 

JENNY

Angel, then.

 

ANGELUS

So close! You know, if this were a graded course, you would be just _barely_ scraping by. I’d suggest being a little more careful.

(smiles)

Of course, you’re not going to have that opportunity after tonight, are you?

 

Surreptitiously, Jenny drops the disk, covering the sound of it hitting the floor by stepping back into a bookshelf. She stumbles, but her eyes don’t leave Angel.

 

JENNY

I have a friend I want to help. There’s no chance in hell I’m dying tonight.

 

ANGELUS

There’s no way you’re talking about Angel, Jenny. That guy barely put up with you. The only real reason he gave you that necklace was out of pity, you know.

 

JENNY

I don’t care what Angel thinks of me, Angelus. What matters is that he’s a good person who doesn’t deserve—

 

ANGELUS

Angel is a _fiction._ Don’t you get that? Angel is an add-on that made me feel a little bummed for a hundred years or so, and I’ve decided that I don’t really like it when that pesky soul is gumming up my system. You know computers, Jenny— aren’t computers all about systems? I’m a bit of a dinosaur when it comes to those gizmos, but I do know at least a little.

 

JENNY

(shaky)

Rupert’s coming back.

 

ANGELUS

Oh, your boyfriend seems pretty busy. Might take him a while to figure out how to tell you he’s in love with you, and once he does get back, you’re going to be splattered all over his rarer volumes. Makes for a nice surprise, don’t you think?

 

Jenny reaches down, picks up the crossbow.

 

JENNY

Not tonight, Angelus.

 

ANGELUS

That is so cute! Do you even know how to use that thing?

 

JENNY

Maybe not, but you’re a pretty easy target even for a beginner if you get closer.

 

Angelus takes this in. It’s clear that he’s weighing the risks.

 

ANGELUS

Fact of the matter is, hitting my heart’s still going to be pretty hard for a newbie, and it’s worth a flesh wound if I kill the overconfident idiot who thinks she can give me back my soul without anyone noticing.

 

Jenny’s shaking, crossbow in hand.

 

ANGELUS

You’re weak. You’re weak, and you wouldn’t kill me, because you don’t want to risk losing Angel. Because Buffy’s depending on you, and Giles just started trusting you again, and when you let them down, they’re going to turn you away just like your uncle did. I heard about that, by the way.

(beat)

I heard about that when I killed your uncle.

 

Jenny fires the crossbow. It goes off, hitting Angelus only a few inches from his heart. He falls to the floor mostly out of surprise, and she grabs the disk before running straight towards him, trying to get to the door behind him.

 

Angelus grabs her ankle and twists, hard. Jenny gasps, almost a scream, and steps on his hand with her clunky heel. There’s an unpleasant crunch of bone, and Angelus’s hand falls, and Jenny manages to take two stumbling steps out of the library before falling to the ground herself.

 

Gritting her teeth, Jenny pulls herself up, holding onto the doorframe, and that’s when she sees Giles walking towards the library, bouquet in hand. He looks incredibly nervous.

 

GILES

Jenny, I-I—

 

JENNY

(strained)

Rupert, we have to run.

 

GILES

What—

 

JENNY

Angelus is in the library.

 

Giles’s smile vanishes. In a single fluid movement, he’s dropped the roses, run to Jenny, grabbed her hand, and started to pull her along with him. Jenny makes a sharp, pained noise; she can’t run.

 

JENNY

I think he broke my ankle—

 

GILES

I’ll carry you.

 

Jenny winds her arms around Giles’s neck and he picks her up. Behind them, Angelus is pulling himself to his feet.

 

Giles sprints towards the nearby exit, Jenny in his arms, and shoves it open with his shoulder, running across the parking lot again to his car. Angelus is behind them, but he’s still struggling with the crossbow bolt in his chest, and it’s slowed him down significantly.

 

Giles places Jenny down next to his car, unlocking the door and roughly shoving her inside. He sprints around to the driver’s side, gets in, slams the door shut, and starts the car just as Angelus has reached them.

 

The car tears out of the parking lot.

 

* * *

 

INT. GILES’S CAR — NIGHT

Giles hasn’t let go of Jenny’s hand.

 

GILES

(shaky)

You’re all right.

 

JENNY

He killed my uncle.

 

GILES

What?

 

JENNY

Angelus. He killed my uncle and — and he broke my ankle, and I shot him with a crossbow.

 

GILES

Good. The bastard deserved it.

 

JENNY

Rupert—

 

GILES

He was going to kill you.

 

JENNY

Rupert—

 

GILES

I’d have killed him myself if—

 

Jenny bursts into tears. Giles is so startled by this that he stops the car.

 

JENNY

(sobbing)

You _complete idiot, don’t stop driving!_

 

Giles ignores this entirely, reaching out to cup Jenny’s face in his hands. He’s near tears himself. Jenny moves towards him, still crying.

 

GILES

(stammering)

It’s all right, Jenny, you’re all right, it’s going to be all right, we’re both alive and we’re both here and in the end that’s what matters, isn’t it? He didn’t kill you. You’re here.

 

JENNY

My uncle’s dead.

 

GILES

I know. I know. I’m sorry.

 

JENNY

I’m so _scared._

 

GILES

You were so brave.

 

JENNY

I shot Angel with a _crossbow._

(sniffling)

I want to go home.

 

GILES

Have you invited him in?

 

JENNY

Never.

 

GILES

Then we’ll go home. All right? And I’ll stay with you for as long as you need me.

 

JENNY

All night.

 

GILES

Then all night.

 

Giles hesitates, then kisses Jenny’s forehead.

 

GILES

I love you.

 

It isn’t in a romantic context; this isn’t the time for that. For the first time since they started driving, Jenny looks genuinely comforted, and moves closer to him, resting her cheek on his shoulder.

 

JENNY

I love you too.

(then)

What were the roses for?

 

GILES

Some other night, I think.


	12. s2e18: saving souls (part one)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _episode synopsis:_ giles and jenny start making preparations to bring back angel’s soul, and willow yet again notices something before the rest of the scoobies.

INT. JENNY’S BEDROOM — EARLY MORNING

 

Sunlight is streaming in through cracks in the curtains, illuminating Giles and Jenny, who are lying on top of the bedcovers, still wearing their clothing from the night before.

 

Giles is fast asleep. Jenny’s head is pillowed on Giles’s chest, and as the room becomes brighter, she stirs, yawning.

 

JENNY

(drowsy)

Rupert?

 

GILES

(mumbling)

This isn’t my bed.

 

JENNY

Should I call us in sick?

 

GILES

(still mostly asleep)

Who let you into my house?

 

Jenny bites back a laugh and settles herself back against Giles as they both start to properly wake up.

 

JENNY

So, um, my ankle might need to be looked at by a medical professional.

 

GILES

I can drive you to the hospital once we’re a bit more well-rested.

 

JENNY

(nonchalant)

Oh, and I translated the curse.

 

Giles sits up in bed, jostling Jenny. She pulls herself up with a laugh, delighting in his slow, amazed smile.

 

GILES

You _translated the curse_ —

 

JENNY

(giggly)

I did, yeah! Kinda got lost in all the emotional trauma that was last night, but I’ve got it on a disk and I put it on my bedside table when we came in last night, so—

 

Giles pulls Jenny into a hug. They’re both laughing, now, giddy with excitement.

 

GILES

(delighted)

I knew you could do it!

 

JENNY

You _so_ did not.

 

GILES

Please. Either you were going to do it or you were going to go out in a blaze of coffee-fueled glory, and I had _no_ intention of letting the latter happen.

 

JENNY

(teasing)

My knight in shining armor.

 

GILES

A bit rusted, actually, but it gets the job done.

 

They pull back to look at each other, both of them smiling hugely. Neither of them have let go of each other.

 

JENNY

Do you still have that Thesulan Orb in your office?

 

GILES

(winces)

I don’t know how much damage Angelus might have done to the library in retribution. Or to my home, for that matter, since I never did perform the de-invitation ritual.

 

JENNY

Okay. Well, we should probably head down there and—

 

She tries to get up off the bed and puts too much weight on her broken ankle. With a pained gasp, she falls against Giles.

 

GILES

 _After_ we get your ankle seen to.

 

JENNY

Yeah. After that.

 

* * *

 

INT. LIBRARY — DAY

The library is completely trashed. Jenny’s computer is upended, a smoking husk, and all the books that had been out are ripped to shreds. There’s a large axe in the middle of the table, the book cage door is hanging off its hinges, and Buffy, Willow, Xander, and Cordelia are all standing in the middle of the room, looking seriously horrified.

 

BUFFY

And _no one’s_ heard from Giles?

 

WILLOW

Or Ms. Calendar?

 

XANDER

Called both their places and it went to voicemail. But there’s a chance that—

 

BUFFY

(shaky)

They said they were staying late to research tonight, and —

 

Buffy looks down, sees the lingering remnants of blood on the floor. It’s Angelus’s, but she isn’t aware of that.

 

CORDELIA

(choked up)

Oh, God.

 

WILLOW

There’s — there has to be some other explanation, some reason why—

 

The library doors swing open and Giles and Jenny enter, Jenny leaning heavily on Giles. Upon seeing the library, they stare first at the kids, then at each other, then at the kids again.

 

JENNY

We should have called, shouldn’t we?

 

BUFFY

(sharp, shaky)

You _really_ should—

 

Willow rushes across the library to tackle Jenny in a tearful hug. Jenny stumbles, and Giles steadies her, inadvertently getting pulled into the hug himself in the process.

 

WILLOW

(sobbing)

Oh my god, I thought you guys were dead!

 

BUFFY

What _happened?_

 

Giles gently disentangles himself from Willow, though Jenny holds on a few seconds longer.

 

JENNY

You want the long version or the short one?

 

GILES

Angelus attacked Jenny in the library while I was out in the parking lot, and she broke her ankle getting away. He must have destroyed her research in retaliation.

 

BUFFY

(dully)

So all Ms. Calendar’s research—

 

JENNY

(beaming)

Is on this disk, along with the curse that’ll give Angel back his soul.

 

The kids stare. Jenny grins at Giles.

 

JENNY

God, saying that really never gets old.

 

XANDER

Wait. Are you serious?

 

JENNY

Well, I haven’t checked to see if the curse works, but the translation looks right and my software doesn’t have any bugs—

 

Without warning, Buffy runs at Jenny and hugs her too. Jenny nearly gets knocked into the checkout counter.

 

GILES

(loudly)

Yes, we all love Jenny, that’s excellent, but can we kindly stop tossing her about like a rag doll? She’s _injured._

 

JENNY

Ignore him, Buffy. I’m a total badass.

 

GILES

I’m not _disputing_ that, I’m just _saying—_

 

Buffy pulls back, looking like she’s about to cry.

 

BUFFY

You can get Angel back?

 

JENNY

We’re going to try our best and see what comes of it, and chances are—

 

GILES

We can get Angel back.

 

Willow looks delighted. Xander, however…not so much.

 

XANDER

The guy broke your ankle and tried to kill you, Ms. Calendar, and you want to give him a soul and a girlfriend and a happy ending? That seems—

 

JENNY

Xander, I’ve already told off quite a few people who think Angel and Angelus are exactly the same person with exactly the same amount of human compassion.

(then)

And I’m _injured._ You don’t contradict the _injured._

 

GILES

Particularly not when they’re Jenny.

 

JENNY

Exactly. Thank you.

(belated)

And also I’m an authority figure.

 

BUFFY

(amused)

Very authoritative.

 

WILLOW

So what’s the plan?

 

GILES

Jenny and I are going to cast the spell in the library at lunchtime, Buffy is going to make sure Angelus is out of Spike and Drusilla’s reach, and, um—

 

JENNY

And the rest of you can hang out and help us burn herbs. How’s that?

 

XANDER

I mean, I’m all for starting fires in school, but I still don’t think—

 

GILES

Xander, now really isn’t the time for a morality crusade. The fact of the matter is that Angel poses less of a threat than Angelus, and that I do not want there to be _any_ chance of any of you getting a worse injury than Jenny’s broken ankle. Are we clear?

 

Xander still looks somewhat mutinous, but nods. Giles seems satisfied with this.

 

JENNY

So we’re set! I just need to check your office for—

 

She stops talking as she looks towards Giles’s office, which is in even worse shape than the rest of the library. In the center of it all is a very visible, very smashed Thesulan Orb.

 

JENNY

—shattered glass.

 

CORDELIA

Why, do we need that?

 

* * *

 

EXT. MAGIC SHOP — DAY

Giles and Jenny are hurrying down the street as fast as Jenny’s crutches will allow.

 

GILES

Are you sure this is wise? I know what an Orb of Thesulah looks like—

 

JENNY

Rupert, you lost all credibility when you bought one as a paperweight. I’m coming along.

 

GILES

You still have a broken ankle—

 

JENNY

This is my project and I’m seeing it through.

 

GILES

I just don’t think—

 

JENNY

(firm)

_Rupert._

 

They stop walking, holding each other’s gaze for a long moment. Finally, Giles gives in.

 

GILES

Fine. Fine! But if you end up dead, I’m holding you _personally_ accountable.

 

JENNY

Works for me.

 

INT. MAGIC SHOP — DAY — CONTINUOUS

 

GILES

I just don’t want you getting yourself seriously hurt—

 

JENNY

Is this some weird protective-guy thing?

 

GILES

 _You broke your ankle last night_ _running from a homicidal vampire,_ Jenny, I have _legitimate grounds_ to be worried about you!

 

JENNY

He ended up worse! I nearly shot him in the heart, _so—_

 

The magic shop owner clears his throat.

 

JENNY

(not looking away from Giles)

We need an Orb of Thesulah.

 

GILES

Quickly, if possible.

 

SHOP OWNER

Sure thing. You know, we have a two-for-the-price-of-one deal when it comes to married couples.

 

GILES

Oh, we’re—

 

JENNY

Totally married. Two Orbs.

 

The magic shop owner heads into the back of the shop, during which Giles and Jenny have a fierce, whispered argument that we can’t make out. As he returns, Giles’s voice raises slightly.

 

GILES

—because you _keep making snap decisions_ _without even talking to me!_

 

JENNY

We could need a spare, okay? I’m being economical!

 

SHOP OWNER

Newlyweds, huh?

 

JENNY

You better believe it.

 

Jenny digs in her purse for her wallet while Giles alternates between glaring at her and looking very uncomfortable.

 

JENNY

He just has this tendency to fuss. Very unattractive in a man.

 

GILES

Well, you did kiss me back, _so—_

 

This was very clearly a mistake. Jenny turns immediately pink and sort of shoves the money at the shop owner, then refuses to catch Giles’s eye.

 

GILES

Jenny — Jenny, that was—

 

JENNY

_You said we weren’t going to talk about it!_

 

GILES

I said nothing of the sort, I just said—

 

SHOP OWNER

You two lovebirds want your change?

 

Embarrassed, Jenny takes the change off the counter and shoves it haphazardly into her purse. Giles hands the first Orb of Thesulah to Jenny, who tucks it into her purse as well.

 

GILES

Thank you. We’re very grateful.

 

SHOP OWNER

(amused)

No problem. Come again.

 

Giles offers Jenny his arm. She ignores it, and somehow manages to move fast enough even on crutches that she’s out of the store before he’s even picked up the second orb.

 

GILES

(muttering)

Rupert Giles, you are an _unbelievable_ idiot.

 

SHOP OWNER

The first year’s always the toughest, I’ve found. It gets a little easier later on.

 

GILES

I certainly hope so.

 

Orb in hand, Giles follows Jenny out of the store.

 

* * *

 

INT. LIBRARY — DAY

 

The library looks marginally better, though it’s still in disarray. Jenny and Willow are lighting candles, Xander and Cordelia are tidying Giles’s office, and Giles is handing Buffy various weapons.

 

BUFFY

Giles, I’m fine. Seriously.

 

GILES

This isn’t something any Slayer has ever attempted before. Luring a vampire into battle during daylight—

 

BUFFY

—is a lot easier when we’ve got a working sewer system and one very bloodthirsty vampire. Pun intended. Trust me, Giles. Angelus is gonna follow me away from Spike and Dru as fast as he can.

 

GILES

You know that isn’t what I’m concerned about.

 

An awkward, nervous pause. After a tense beat, Giles reaches out to clasp Buffy’s shoulder.

 

GILES

Please. Be careful.

 

Buffy softens, looking comforted by Giles’s concern.

 

BUFFY

As careful as a Slayer can be.

 

She reaches up, placing her hand over Giles’s. They stay like that for a moment, and then she steps back, bag of weapons on one shoulder.

 

BUFFY

I’ll be back as soon as I can.

 

Giles nods, and watches Buffy leave, looking for all the world like a worried parent. As soon as she’s all the way out of the library, he turns back to Jenny and the children.

 

GILES

Jenny, status update?

 

JENNY

Buffy told me that she wants us to wait forty-five minutes exactly before starting to cast the spell. She doesn’t want any risk of her and Angel being in the factory on Spike and Dru’s turf when things get back to normal.

 

WILLOW

We’ve got everything set up, though! Lots of candles and herbs and stuff.

 

GILES

Good. This is an incredibly delicate operation. Not a lot of room for error.

 

Giles picks up one of the printouts, handing it to Jenny. There’s a tangible, uncomfortable pause before she takes it. The kids take note of this, but don’t comment, though Willow looks a little worried.

 

JENNY

(clearing her throat)

So! Can someone keep an eye on the time?

 

* * *

 

INT. LIBRARY — DAY (LATER)

 

Jenny’s leaning heavily on one of the bookshelves, half-hidden behind the stacks and staring down at the Orb in her hand. As she turns it one way, then the other, it slips out of her grasp, and with her broken ankle, she can’t move fast enough to catch it. It shatters.

 

She looks down at the wreckage with an exhausted sadness as Giles comes to stand next to her.

 

GILES

(light, tentative)

Looks like you were right to get a spare.

(beat)

Are you all right?

 

JENNY

What if this doesn’t work?

 

GILES

It’ll work.

 

JENNY

You don’t have reason to be certain—

 

GILES

The fact of the matter is that when you put your mind to something, you always, always get it done. I think that’s more than enough reason to be certain.

 

JENNY

And you’re using the royal “you” here?

 

GILES

I’m referencing the regal Jenny Calendar, accomplished academic and my best friend.

 

Jenny looks up at him, an unusually tender expression on her face. She seems unable to hold back her smile.

 

GILES

We’d best get started with the spell. It’s always best to begin magic a bit earlier than it’s needed.

 

Giles reaches to tuck a strand of hair gently behind Jenny’s ear, then lets his hand drop, quietly exiting towards the front of the library. Jenny’s smiling as she follows him down.

 

WILLOW

(to Giles)

So you said Ms. Calendar made some changes to the original ritual?

 

GILES

In spirit, if not in translation.

 

JENNY

See, the curse was cast by my family as an act of vengeance, and as such, it was something that had the potential to be broken. If I cast it as an act of compassion, it’s a spell, not a curse, and it isn’t something that’ll go away when Angel experiences a moment of true happiness.

 

GILES

(adoring)

Genius, all things considered.

 

JENNY

(blushing)

It’s simple magical theory, really—

 

Willow clears her throat significantly.

 

GILES

Um, right! A-anyway, Jenny, Jenny will be casting the spell. I’ll be aiding her if I’m needed, and you all will be burning the appropriate herbs. Understood?

 

WILLOW

Got it!

 

XANDER

(reluctant)

Got it. I guess.

 

Jenny stands at the head of the table, the backup Thesulan Orb sitting in front of her, the bookshelves behind her. Giles positions himself next to her, book in hand, as Cordelia begins to halfheartedly wave a burning sage brush.

 

GILES

Quod perditum est, invenietur.

 

JENNY

(hesitant)

Nici mort, nici al fiinţei, te invoc spirit al trecerii.

 

WILLOW

(whispering, to Xander)

There’s no zing.

 

XANDER

(whispering back)

What’s that supposed to mean?

 

WILLOW

(whispering)

I’ve been around enough magic by now to know what it feels when a spell’s going right. Something’s wrong here.

 

JENNY

(overlapping)

Let him know the pain of humanity, gods. Reach your wizened—

 

XANDER

(whispering)

So what are we supposed to do?

 

JENNY

(faltering)

Reach your wizened — hands to me. Give me—

 

Quietly, Giles places down the book, then places a hand on Jenny’s shoulder. Jenny draws in a soft breath, then smiles a little, and begins to read from the printouts again.

 

JENNY

(no longer hesitating)

Give me the sword. Te implor, Doamne; nu ignoră aceasta rugăminte. Lăsa orbită să fie vasul care-i vă transportă—

 

GILES

(encouraging)

You’ve got it, Jenny. You have it.

 

Willow has a strange, stunned expression on her face. Her eyes are fixed on Giles’s hand on Jenny’s shoulder — not for the first time, she’s figured something out way before the adults.

 

XANDER

(whispering, loudly)

Is there a zing yet, Will?

 

WILLOW

Yeah. There is.


	13. s2e19: saving souls, part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _episode synopsis:_ angel makes a decision, willow and cordelia make plans, and we find out exactly why jenny’s spell worked as perfectly as it did.

INT. LIBRARY — DAY (STILL)

 

The Orb of Thesulah glows, once, and Jenny falls back. Giles catches her shoulder, steadying her, then pulls her up and into a fierce hug. Willow’s still watching them both with wide eyes, Xander’s looking a little apprehensive about the spell in general, and Cordelia’s still waving around the sage without much interest.

 

GILES

(softly, to Jenny)

I am so proud of you.

 

 

* * *

 

INT. SEWERS — DAY

 

Angel has fallen to his knees in the sewers, shaking. Buffy stands in front of him, axe half-raised, a desperate hope in her eyes. A beat, and then Angel looks up.

 

ANGEL

(shaky)

Buffy?

 

Buffy lowers the axe, but doesn’t let it go.

 

BUFFY

(not moving)

Angel?

 

Angel stands, unsteady.

 

ANGEL

What’s going on? I don’t remember—

 

BUFFY

(shaky)

Angel.

 

Buffy lets her axe go, and it falls into the sewer water around them. They step towards each other, and Angel reaches out, cupping her face in one hand. This is when Buffy completely falls to pieces.

 

 

* * *

 

INT. LIBRARY — DAY

 

CORDELIA

(loudly)

Do I get to stop burning the sage now?

 

WILLOW

(eyes on Giles and Jenny)

_Shh._

 

Giles and Jenny pull away to look at each other, both of them smiling a little awkwardly.

 

GILES

Did it work?

 

JENNY

I think so. It felt right.

 

GILES

And Angel—

 

JENNY

Won’t be losing his soul again any time soon.

 

GILES

You really are amazing, Jenny.

 

Jenny gives him this exhausted little grin and rests her cheek on his shoulder, closing her eyes. Giles looks drained too, but incredibly relieved.

 

CORDELIA

_Hello—_

 

GILES

(irritable)

Yes, Cordelia. You can put the sage down.

 

WILLOW

Should we wait for Buffy and Angel?

 

JENNY

(without opening her eyes)

That’s a good idea. I think they could really use some friendly faces after everything they’ve been through.

 

XANDER

Semi-friendly over here. Or actually—

 

GILES

We get it, Xander.

 

JENNY

Rupert, can you make tea?

 

GILES

(reluctant to let go of Jenny)

Um—

 

WILLOW

I’ll make tea. You two deserve a break.

 

Willow looks very significantly at Giles as she heads into his office, at which point Giles realizes that perhaps he isn’t being as surreptitious with his feelings as he would like to believe. He winces a little, but seems to ultimately decide he has bigger fish to fry, and goes back to holding Jenny.

 

 

* * *

 

INT. GILES’S OFFICE — DAY

Willow starts a pot of tea. Surprisingly, it’s Cordelia who comes to join her.

 

CORDELIA

You know Giles and Ms. Calendar totally felt each other up at Lovers’ Lane, right?

 

WILLOW

(scoffing)

I don’t think that’s—

 

CORDELIA

I’m just telling you because you got that weird look on your face while they were doing the spell, and you seem like the kind of person who could put that information to good use.

 

Willow looks up, curious despite herself.

 

WILLOW

What does that mean?

 

CORDELIA

I guess what I’m proposing is that maybe we try and get them together?

 

WILLOW

Are you serious?

 

CORDELIA

Look, no one wants to know about Giles’ love life less than me, but if they keep on making out and then refusing to admit they like each other, then I have to come in to cover Ms. Calendar’s slack when she pretends she’s busy on a Friday so that she doesn’t have to come in and be alone in the library with Giles. Which, incidentally, is what happened right after the kissing.

 

WILLOW

(doubtful)

Assuming there _was_ kissing.

 

CORDELIA

Maybe I’m not as book-smart as you, Willow, but this is one thing that I am _always_ right about. Those two kissed at _some_ point or another, and they need some serious help to figure themselves out.

 

Willow is legitimately considering this.

 

CORDELIA

We don’t have to take any direct action right now. Just — think about it.

 

Without waiting for an answer, Cordelia turns on her heel and leaves the office. Willow watches her go with a small, thoughtful frown before turning back to the tea.

 

 

* * *

 

INT. LIBRARY — DAY

 

Jenny and Giles are still holding each other. It’s like a weight has been lifted from both of them, and they’re reveling in it.

 

The door opens, and Buffy and Angel stumble through, both of them covered in sewer water and looking incredibly emotionally exhausted. Angel’s awkwardly using his jacket to block the sunlight, and his hand is still clumsily bandaged from where Jenny broke it.

 

Jenny raises her head, eyes wide.

 

BUFFY

(voice breaking)

Ms. Calendar—

 

Jenny pulls herself away from Giles, staring with bright eyes at Buffy and Angel.

 

JENNY

We did it.

 

BUFFY

 _You_ did it.

 

JENNY

Well, that’s—

 

Buffy takes two running steps across the room and half-collapses into Jenny’s arms with a muffled sob. Jenny hugs her. Both of them are crying a little.

 

While they’re distracted, Giles steps quietly around Xander and Cordelia and up to Angel.

 

GILES

Your soul won’t be going anywhere any time soon. Make good use of it.

 

Angel smiles a little. There’s a very subtle difference between him and the Angel we know — something lighter, less burdened.

 

ANGEL

I will. Um, I might need to talk to Buffy for a minute—

 

GILES

Just give them a few. They’ve been through a lot.

 

Buffy is pulling back, saying something to Jenny that we can’t catch. Jenny looks tearful and very happy.

 

ANGEL

I’m sorry about—

 

GILES

Whatever it is, it wasn’t you. It might take a few of us a while to adjust to that fact, but it wasn’t you.

 

It isn’t so much absolution as it is recognition, but Angel seems grateful for it anyway. They watch as Buffy and Jenny finally let go of each other, both of them still dazedly happy.

 

Jenny moves to Giles and winds an arm around his waist, closing her eyes. Angel takes Buffy’s hand, leading her off into Giles’s office.

 

 

 

* * *

 

INT. GILES’S OFFICE — DAY

 

Angel shuts the door behind them, then turns to Buffy with a quiet, sad expression.

 

ANGEL

Buffy, I have to go.

 

BUFFY

What?

 

ANGEL

I need — time. To figure myself out. To become someone who I feel proud of.

 

BUFFY

Angel, you—you _just_ came back to me, you can’t just _leave_ me all over again—

 

Angel takes Buffy’s hands in hers, then kisses her. It’s a soft kiss at first, but becomes more demanding, more desperate — they haven’t kissed in months. It’s Angel who finally pulls back.

 

ANGEL

I’m not leaving you. All right? You can write me letters, and I’ll send you postcards, and I’ll visit. I won’t disappear into the shadows this time around, I promise.

 

BUFFY

(helpless)

I want you _here._

 

They kiss again. Buffy’s the one who pulls back this time, just to look at him. Even though she’s very distraught at the thought of him leaving, it’s clear she’s still overjoyed to have him back.

 

ANGEL

I want to _be_ here. But I want to do some good for my own sake, not to prove I’m worthy of you. That’s not the kind of good that really counts.

 

Something about this comforts Buffy. She smiles, soft and wobbly, and steps into his arms.

 

BUFFY

But you’ll come back.

 

ANGEL

As soon as I can.

 

They stay like that for a moment, just holding each other. It’s a quiet, sweet intimacy.

 

 

* * *

 

INT. LIBRARY — DAY

 

XANDER

(resentful)

They’re probably sucking face in your office, Giles. You okay with that?

 

GILES

Perfectly fine. Buffy deserves to be happy.

 

XANDER

Does she deserve to get a happy in your office?

 

JENNY

Don’t be ridiculous, Xander.

(mischievous)

We’d hear it if they were having sex.

 

Giles gives Jenny a reproving look. She winks at him.

 

Buffy and Angel exit the office, holding hands. Without a word, Buffy crosses the room to Giles and hugs him, tucking her face into the crook of his neck like a small child. Giles hugs her back, his attention mostly on Angel.

 

ANGEL

Ms. Calendar, can I talk to you outside for a second?

 

This takes everyone by surprise but Buffy, who doesn’t seem to really notice much of what’s going on.

 

JENNY

(confused)

Sure. Okay.

 

Jenny follows Angel out of the library.

 

 

* * *

 

INT. HALLWAY — DAY

There’s no natural light in the hallway, so Angel adjusts his coat as he and Jenny stand by the library doors.

 

ANGEL

That curse isn’t supposed to work as a spell, Ms. Calendar.

 

JENNY

I’m sorry?

 

ANGEL

Curses like that, they’re built around vengeance for the living. The point is to use your emotions for someone and channel those emotions into forcing a soul back into a vampire’s body. Compassion for the vampire can’t fuel a spell like that — you need to center a spell around a living soul to make it work.

 

JENNY

What are you saying?

 

ANGEL

How long have you been in love with Giles?

 

Jenny stares at him, eyes wide, lips parted. She can’t answer.

 

ANGEL

I can feel it, because — when I got my soul back, for the first time, that last girl I killed hung over me like a shadow. I kept on thinking to myself, you know, that girl was one of many, that girl represented all the people I killed, and I could never really forget her.

(smiles, soft)

But you cast a curse with love for a person, and that love echoes a little in me. I’m obviously not in love with Giles all of a sudden or anything, but — the whole reason you decided to cast that spell was because of his impact on you. You met someone who was rigid and unflinching and you changed his mind about so many things, and then you started thinking about what else you could change in the world.

(beat)

Am I right?

 

Jenny swallows, hard. It takes her a moment to answer.

 

JENNY

You can’t tell him. Please.

 

ANGEL

I never would. I just — I wanted you to know that your love for him was enough to save my soul and turn a curse into a gift. I think that’s something you needed to know.

 

Jenny nods, looking somewhat overcome by this knowledge.

 

JENNY

I can’t talk about this. I can’t even think about this.

 

ANGEL

Do you want to talk about something else?

 

JENNY

Definitively.

 

ANGEL

Then, uh, I wanted to say thanks. For being my first friend.

 

That makes Jenny smile.

 

JENNY

Ditto. It's good to see you again, Angel.

 

She stands on tiptoe to hug him, then pulls back.

 

JENNY

Oh my god. Who bandaged that hand?

 

ANGEL

(awkward)

Uh, Drusilla tried—

 

JENNY

Drusilla didn’t set it right. Come back in here.

 

ANGEL

Ms. Calendar—

 

JENNY

First of all, call me Jenny. Second, I am not letting you run around town with a badly-treated hand, okay? Maybe Rupert’s not a medical professional, but he at least knows how to set bones.

 

ANGEL

Yeah, you kinda did a number on my hand.

 

JENNY

(grins)

I know.

 

She tugs him back into the library. As the doors open, we hear Buffy and Willow’s cheerful, indistinct chatter, and then silence as they swing shut. The camera pans up until we’re looking in through the window, at which point we see Jenny cross the room to Giles, lightly bumping his shoulder. They smile at each other.


	14. s3e1: an interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _episode synopsis:_ the gang gets back from summer vacation.

EXT. PARKING LOT — MORNING

 

Jenny Calendar is getting out of her car, suntanned and bubbling over with excitement. She’s wearing a floppy hat, a knee-length sundress, and sunglasses, very visibly reluctant to let go of summer vacation. As she crosses around to unlock her trunk, she’s all but tackled in a hug.

 

JENNY

(laughing)

Buffy!

 

Buffy, just as happy, pulls back to look at her.

 

BUFFY

You look good! Not being on the Hellmouth really seems to suit you.

 

JENNY

Oh, I think it just does that to everyone. How was LA?

 

BUFFY

Really, really cool. Angel sent me a _bunch_ of letters and all these tacky souvenirs from gift shops, just like I asked him to—

 

Willow runs up to the both of them, hugging Buffy and high-fiving Jenny.

 

WILLOW

Oh my gosh, you guys are so tan!

 

JENNY

Lots of beach time and relaxing will do that to a girl.

 

BUFFY

Add in the fact that I staked zero vamps this summer and we’ve got all the ingredients for a very happy Buffy.

 

Across the parking lot, Giles pulls up in his Citroen. Jenny notices, lighting up. Buffy clocks Jenny’s sudden grin and hides a smile herself. Willow’s attention is drawn to Cordelia, who’s shown up hand in hand with Xander.

 

CORDELIA

(casual)

Hey, Willow, you put any thought into my suggestion?

 

WILLOW

(wary)

Some. I’m still thinking about it.

 

XANDER

What suggestion?

 

CORDELIA

(deflecting)

Oh, it’s just girl stuff. Hair, makeup, you know. Super boring.

 

Giles gets out of his car, sees the group waiting for him, and smiles, soft and bright.

 

BUFFY

Giles!

 

JENNY

Hey, you, how was England?

 

XANDER

I bet he visited a bunch of boring museums.

 

JENNY

He did. He mailed me pictures.

 

Giles crosses the parking lot to all of them, sticking out his hand to Jenny.

 

GILES

(teasing)

Good to see my colleague again.

 

JENNY

You loser.

 

Ignoring Giles’s hand, Jenny all but tackles him in a hug. Giles stumbles, winding an arm around her waist, and falls against the side of Jenny’s car, accidentally setting off the car alarm. Both of them are laughing.

 

WILLOW

Cordelia, you know what? I think that suggestion of yours might be a really good idea.

 

CORDELIA

No kidding.

 

GILES

(to Jenny)

How was your summer?

 

JENNY

Beachy and relaxing. I got a bunch of new books for our library, if you want to look through them with me this weekend—

 

BUFFY

Hey, when do I get a handshake?

 

Giles and Jenny break apart, both still smiling. Giles sticks out his hand to Buffy, and she shakes it very seriously. They grin at each other.

 

JENNY

So good summers all around?

 

XANDER

Pretty solidly. Course, it helps when you’ve got a hot girlfriend.

 

CORDELIA

How incredibly classy of you, Xander.

 

XANDER

Hey, I call it like I see it.

 

JENNY

(musing)

I could use a hot girlfriend.

 

GILES

And on that thoroughly inappropriate note from an authority figure who really should know better—

 

JENNY

Shut up. You never date _anyone._

 

GILES

(grinning)

Take that back.

 

JENNY

(playful)

Will not.

 

BUFFY

Oh, god, they’re worse than usual.

 

XANDER

It’s like they stored up all the snark they could over the summer and it’s all coming out now.

 

JENNY

Well, who else am I supposed to inflict my biting wit on?

 

The group falls into step, laughing and chatting as they head toward the school. At the back of the group, Giles surreptitiously reaches out, slipping his hand into Jenny’s. Both of them look very shyly pleased with this arrangement.


	15. s3e3: faith, hope, and trick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _episode synopsis:_ a few new people find their way into giles and jenny’s lives. it goes about as well as expected, especially considering that one of those people is a traumatized potential slayer.

INT. FACULTY ROOM — DAY

 

Giles is fumbling to work the new coffee machine when another teacher steps up next to him.

 

EDWARD

Having trouble?

 

GILES

(preoccupied)

I can’t stand these things.

 

EDWARD

I can help you, if you like.

 

GILES

Oh, no, it’s completely under control—

 

The coffee machine makes an ominous whirring noise.

 

GILES

Mostly.

 

EDWARD

It really just requires a gentle touch.

 

GILES

Honestly, I miss coffeepots.

 

EDWARD

As do I, but one really must learn to adapt.

 

Giles finally does look up at Edward, and is taken a little aback. Edward’s a nice-looking guy, late thirties, well-dressed.

 

GILES

I don’t believe I’ve seen you around here before. Are you new?

 

EDWARD

Replacement English teacher. I’m taking over Mr. Whitman’s class for the time being.

 

GILES

Always a pleasure to meet a fellow scholar.

(sticks out his hand)

Rupert Giles. Librarian.

 

From a nearby table, we see Jenny watching this interchange with interest. Edward shakes Giles’s hand.

 

EDWARD

Edward O’Malley. English teacher, but you already knew that.

(smiles)

I look forward to seeing you around, Mr. Giles. It really is lovely to meet you.

 

GILES

Same to you, of course.

 

Giles gives Edward a last smile, letting go of his hand, and crosses the room to sit down next to Jenny.

 

JENNY

Hey, lover boy, where’s my coffee?

 

GILES

What?

(registering the “lover boy”)

What on earth are you insinuating?

 

JENNY

So that new English teacher’s pretty cute.

 

GILES

Oh, lord.

 

JENNY

He’s checking you out.

 

GILES

He is _not._ Stop that.

 

JENNY

He is. You think I’d make something like that up?

 

GILES

 _Yes._ I _do_ think that.

 

Edward is indeed checking Giles out, very surreptitiously, as he fills Jenny’s mug up with coffee.

 

JENNY

(indignant)

You let that guy steal my mug just because you think he’s hot?

 

GILES

They’re communal mugs, Jenny.

(then, belatedly)

And I don’t think he’s — well —

(another look at Edward)

That’s beside the point!

 

JENNY

That mug’s got the cool artsy spirals on it! And I am _not_ drinking my coffee out of something that has a comic strip on it, so go get my mug back.

 

GILES

You’re being ridiculous.

 

JENNY

Yeah? Well, at least I don’t have a crush on the English teacher.

 

GILES

I don’t have a _crush—_

 

JENNY

Fair enough. You did just meet him. But it’s pretty obvious you at least think he’s hot, because you almost never talk to anyone on staff who isn’t me. And we all know I’m the absolute hottest.

 

GILES

Highly debatable.

 

JENNY

Which point?

 

GILES

 _All_ your points.

 

While Jenny and Giles are bickering, Edward crosses the room, setting Jenny’s mug down in front of Giles.

 

EDWARD

You forgot your coffee.

 

GILES

(still arguing with Jenny)

And furthermore, the entire _concept_ of — what?

 

EDWARD

(to Jenny)

Edward O’Malley.

 

JENNY

Jenny Calendar. Rupert’s my best friend in a very platonic way. Platonically.

 

Giles buries his face in his hands.

 

EDWARD

(amused)

Good to hear.

 

JENNY

Rupert was getting my coffee because he’s  _such_ a nice guy, so—

(reaches across Giles)

—that would be mine. Thanks.

 

EDWARD

Happy to help. And Mr. Giles, do always feel free to drop by my classroom if you need anything.

 

JENNY

Oh, he will.

 

Giles still hasn’t looked up.

 

EDWARD

It was a pleasure to meet you both.

 

Edward turns back to the coffee machine, ostensibly to get himself a drink as well.

 

JENNY

See? I’m an amazing wing-woman.

 

GILES

(into his hands)

You really aren’t.

 

JENNY

You think he’s going to Homecoming? You should ask him to Homecoming.

 

GILES

Never do that again.

 

* * *

 

INT. LIBRARY — DAY

 

Jenny enters after Giles, still giggly and teasing. They haven’t yet noticed that the kids are all there, plus one extra.

 

JENNY

I’m serious, though! You never date anyone, and Edward’s cute in a geeky kind of way, and I would bet you  _anything_ that—

(stops)

Oh. Hi, everyone.

 

Giles looks like he wants to melt into the floor.

 

JENNY

We were just talking about how Rupert should ask out the cute new English teacher.

 

WILLOW

Oh, Mr. O’Malley? He’s nice!

 

BUFFY

Can Watchers even date?

 

GILES

Why are we talking about this?

 

FAITH

So _this_ is your Watcher, B?

 

Jenny and Giles both register Faith’s presence. Giles looks surprised; Jenny looks intrigued.

 

GILES

What’s going on?

 

BUFFY

Giles, this is Faith. She’s, um, apparently a potential slayer?

 

FAITH

Pretty cool to be around the real deal. Would’ve visited that Kendra chick, but she’s in a whole other country, so I figured I’d hit up a Slayer closer to home.

 

GILES

Wonderful as it is to meet you, Faith, don’t most Potentials have active Watchers?

 

FAITH

(breezy)

Mine’s up at the retreat.

 

JENNY

 _Oh._ The _retreat._

 

Giles gives Jenny a Look. She gives him an innocent smile in return.

 

GILES

There is a watcher retreat every year in the Cotswalds. Lovely spot, very serene. They have horseback riding, river rafting, lectures and discussions. Quite an honor to be invited; they're very stimulating events.

(trying not to be peevish)

So I'm told...

 

JENNY

Aww. None of those stuffy old guys are actually fighting evil, though, are they?

 

FAITH

And you’re his...girlfriend?

 

JENNY

(straight-faced)

I prefer “life coach.”

 

GILES

Stop that. No.

(to Faith)

Jenny’s my colleague and close personal friend, as well as a skilled technopagan.

 

FAITH

Techno-what-now?

 

JENNY

Computer witch. Faith, are you staying with anyone?

 

FAITH

(taken aback)

I mean, I’ve got a room at the motel—

 

JENNY

Yeah, that’s not gonna fly. Listen, while you’re visiting, you’re going to be staying with me. Those motels aren’t safe—

 

FAITH

(defensive)

I can take care of myself!

 

JENNY

I’m not _disputing_ that. I’d say the same for Buffy. Slayer, Watcher, Potential, whatever, it’s incredibly important to have a safe place to come back to.

 

Something about that seems to strike a chord with Faith. She wavers, then nods.

  

* * *

 

INT. JENNY’S HOUSE — NIGHT

Faith enters the room and looks awkwardly around, not quite ready to let go of her bag. Jenny moves past her, tossing her own satchel carelessly onto the nearby coffee table and knocking a few books to the ground.

 

JENNY

You okay?

 

FAITH

(determinedly tough)

Yeah, I’m whatever. It’s cool.

 

Jenny crosses to the kitchen and out of sight.

 

JENNY (O.S.)

I can make you some hot chocolate, if you want. I’m making myself some right now.

 

FAITH

(wavering)

I mean — I _guess._

 

JENNY (O.S.)

Cool.

 

Amidst the clatter of dishes and movement from the kitchen, Faith very quietly sits down on Jenny’s couch, compulsively adjusting her bag on her lap. Now that no one’s watching her, she looks much younger, much smaller.

 

JENNY (O.S.)

Marshmallows?

 

FAITH

Uh, yeah. Sure.

 

Faith’s attention is still on her bag, and she doesn’t notice Jenny pause in the doorway with two mugs in hand, taking her in. Jenny looks worried and a little sad, but schools her expression when Faith looks up.

 

JENNY

Hot chocolate?

 

FAITH

Okay.

 

Jenny sits down next to Faith on the couch, handing her one of the mugs.

 

FAITH

Just so we’re clear, this isn’t bonding time, okay? Don’t try and get me to talk about my feelings or whatever.

 

JENNY

Wasn’t planning on it.

 

FAITH

And don’t pull some kind of therapist shit. I’ve had grown-ups try that and it doesn’t work on me.

 

JENNY

You realize you’re actually doing more talking than me here, right?

 

Faith stops, then glares a little, taking a resentful sip of hot chocolate.

 

JENNY

(teasing)

Okay, I’ll bite. Tell me your inner feelings, Faith. Do you want to look at some ink blots and tell me how they make you feel?

 

Taken aback, Faith actually laughs, spraying some hot chocolate onto the couch. Noticing the mess, she flinches, looking warily up at Jenny.

 

JENNY

It’s cool. I’ll just throw one of the weird quilts Rupert made me over that spot and no one will ever notice.

 

FAITH

B’s watcher makes quilts?

 

JENNY

I think he took a workshop over the summer or something? They’re seriously some of the worst quilts I’ve ever seen. Lots of—

 

There’s a knock at the door, and Faith flinches.

 

FAITH

Don’t—

 

JENNY

It’s okay. It’s probably Rupert or Buffy.

 

Jenny gets up to open the door. Faith is clutching her hot chocolate to her chest, looking a little shaky, but relaxes when she sees Buffy at the door.

 

JENNY

Hey, Buffy, what’s up?

 

BUFFY

Faith, do you know anything about a cloven guy, goes by the name of Kakistos?

 

Faith stiffens, hands tightening around the hot chocolate. Finally:

 

FAITH

I’m sorry. I am. I shouldn’t have come here, but — you’re the only person I know who can take that guy down.

 

BUFFY

What?

 

FAITH

If I were a Slayer it would be different but — but I’m not. He followed me because, because I landed a lucky shot. An accident.

 

JENNY

(soft)

Faith, what’s going on?

 

BUFFY

(realizing)

Kakistos killed her watcher, and — she came here because I’m the Vampire Slayer.

 

FAITH

He’s not gonna stop until—

 

A burning axe is tossed through Jenny’s window, shattering the glass and setting her rug ablaze. Buffy, Faith, and Jenny sprint to the window, through which they see that Kakistos and a gang of vamps are armed with various weapons.

 

KAKISTOS

Surrender the girl!

 

Jenny throws an arm protectively around a shaking Faith; Buffy manages to smother the fire before it grows.

 

JENNY

(indignant)

I just had that rug cleaned!

 

BUFFY

(to Kakistos)

Sorry, ugly. You’re not getting anywhere near Faith while I have a say.

 

FAITH

(angrily, to Jenny)

Let _go_ of me! I can _handle_ this—

 

KAKISTOS

Then we will burn this house to the ground with you inside it. Your choice.

 

JENNY

Oh, this is totally a catch-22. Soon as we step out there, they’re gonna burn down this excellent house anyway, and I _just_ put a permanent deposit down. God, I hate living on a Hellmouth.

 

BUFFY

 _Priorities,_ Ms. Calendar!

 

Jenny considers this, still holding Faith to her side. Then:

 

JENNY

(quietly)

Buffy, stay with Faith. I’m going to go call in Rupert and see if he can put together some kind of organized attack.

 

BUFFY

Or I could just go out there and kick his butt.

 

JENNY

There are _way_ too many of them for you to do it alone—

 

FAITH

(shaky)

I can do it. My Watcher trained me to defend myself so I’d have a baseline for if I ever got Called. I’ve killed vamps before. I can do it.

 

JENNY

You came here looking for help—

 

FAITH

I was wrong, okay? I should — I can handle this on my own. If I’m ever a Slayer, I gotta be able to handle—

 

JENNY

If you’re ever a Slayer, then maybe you should know the ropes. But you aren’t one now, and what matters is that you live long enough to — oh my god Buffy just jumped through the window.

 

FAITH

What?

 

Both of them look on in horror as Buffy rushes the vampires.

 

JENNY

I’m calling Rupert.

 

As Jenny turns to make her way to the phone, Faith follows Buffy into the fray. Whirling, Jenny sees Faith fighting her way towards Kakistos.

 

JENNY

Goddamn it!

 

Rolling up her sleeves, Jenny climbs awkwardly through the window, grabbing a stake on her way out. Two vampires rush her, and she stakes one, punching the other square in the face before finally reaching Faith.

 

JENNY

(fiercely)

Faith, get back inside!

 

A vampire lunges for Faith, who stakes it with effortless precision. Jenny stares.

 

FAITH

I told you. I can do this.

 

JENNY

You know what? I’m not gonna argue. But the fact remains that you shouldn’t  _have_ to.

 

One of the vampires tosses another flaming axe through the window of Jenny’s house. She whirls, and that’s when another vampire catches her off guard, grabbing her and sinking its teeth into her neck.

 

BUFFY

_Ms. Calendar!_

 

Faith stakes the vampire from behind, and Jenny falls to her knees, gasping.

 

FAITH

Now who shouldn’t be fighting?

 

Buffy shoves two vampires out of the way to reach Jenny, pulling her to her feet. Jenny looks a little dizzy from the blood loss.

 

BUFFY

I have to get her inside—

 

FAITH

Inside where? The house is on fire.

 

BUFFY

Faith, you should have let me handle this!

 

FAITH

I saved her life! You should be _thanking_ me, B, not telling me how much I suck at doing my job—

 

BUFFY

(shouting)

_This isn’t your job!_

 

Faith stares at her for a long moment. One of the last remaining vampires lunges at her, and she stakes it without even looking.

 

FAITH

When your Watcher’s ripped in half in front of you, when you go from town to town to town followed by a master vampire and his psychotic cult, when you don’t have anyone on your side but you and you don’t even have superpowers to fall back on, you can start talking to me about what is and isn’t my job, Buffy Summers.

 

KAKISTOS

How heartwarmingly eloquent.

 

Faith turns, shakily. Buffy, still supporting Jenny, looks genuinely frightened.

 

KAKISTOS

You’ve been valiant, little girl. I might have made you a vampire instead of merely a snack, had you not had the audacity to wound me so greatly.

 

Faith looks like she might collapse.

 

JENNY

(weakly)

Faith. Faith, you can do this.

 

FAITH

(helpless)

I don’t—

 

KAKISTOS

I relish in the fact that your life will end by my hand, Potential.

 

Faith looks up at Kakistos, and something sets in her eyes. Quietly, deliberately, she steps around him, then takes a few more running steps into the house through the open door.

 

JENNY

(disoriented)

Oh my god my insurance definitely did not cover this.

 

FAITH

_Come in and get me, you bastard!_

 

Kakistos looks first confused, then furious, then lets out a battle cry, charging into the house through the broken window. There are a few seconds, and then the flames pick up in intensity.

 

JENNY

She’s setting my _house_ on fire!

 

BUFFY

Yeah, um, we gotta talk to her about appropriate behavior for guests.

 

It’s unclear what’s happening in the house, and it’s very clear that sticking around won’t be good for any of the vampires, who seem to register this. One by one, they quietly sneak away while Buffy and Jenny are distracted.

 

There’s silence for a nerve-wracking few seconds, save for the crackling of the flames. Then there’s an agonized, inhuman scream, one that goes on for a painfully long amount of time, and finally silence again.

 

JENNY

Oh, god. Faith.

 

BUFFY

We don’t know if—

 

A figure stumbles out of the burning house, carrying a ridiculous amount of books and clothing. Faith crosses the yard to Jenny and Buffy, dropping the bundle at Jenny’s feet.

 

FAITH

(dazed, shaken)

I got what I could. I’m, I’m sorry.

 

Jenny and Buffy both stare at Faith.

 

JENNY

You stayed to get my clothes?

 

FAITH

I burned your entire fuckin’ house down. It’s the least I could do.

 

JENNY

No. No, it’s—

 

Jenny steps away from Buffy, still visibly dizzy from the blood loss, and places a hand on Faith’s shoulder.

 

JENNY

(to Faith, but also to Buffy)

This is what we do, okay? We help people who need us. And you definitely needed us tonight.

 

Faith looks at Jenny with wide, almost hungry eyes. It’s clear it’s been a long time since an adult’s spoken gently to her.

 

FAITH

Yeah. Guess I did.

 

JENNY

We’re going to all go to Rupert’s house and try not to freak him out when I tell him my house was set on fire.

 

BUFFY

With a vampire in it!

 

JENNY

Yikes. That too.

 

* * *

 

INT. GILES’S APARTMENT — NIGHT

 

Faith is asleep on Giles’s couch, sooty and exhausted with a blanket thrown over her. Jenny is sitting in the easy chair, and Giles is on a footstool in front of her, carefully taping a bandage to her neck.

 

JENNY

(wincing)

Ow.

 

GILES

Hold _still._

 

JENNY

It hurts when I hold still.

 

GILES

Well, it hurts when you don’t hold still. You can’t avoid the hurt.

 

Giles finishes with the bandage, smoothing it down, and gives Jenny a small, worried smile.

 

GILES

You’ll be staying here until we know what to do about your house, of course.

 

JENNY

Rupert, I don’t want to impose—

 

GILES

Nonsense.

 

JENNY

And besides which, what about Faith?

 

GILES

She can, um, she can take the couch.

(stumbling to justify himself)

You and I have slept in the same bed before, it makes the most sense to—

 

JENNY

Yeah, you’re right. You mind if I go shower?

 

GILES

Be my guest.

 

Jenny reaches up, touching Giles’s cheek with light affection. Giles smiles tiredly. They stay like that for a moment, and then she pulls away, getting up and heading in the direction of the bathroom.

 

Giles watches her go, and then he stands up. He pauses by the couch, tucking the blanket more securely around Faith, and then heads up to bed.


	16. s3e5: homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _episode synopsis:_ as jenny pushes giles to pursue edward, things with willow and cordelia start to heat up.

INT. GILES’S BATHROOM — EARLY MORNING

 

Jenny’s brushing her teeth while Giles shaves, and they’re bickering (again). Faith pauses by the open door, watching.

 

GILES

—completely ridiculous!

 

JENNY

(through toothpaste)

I don’t know, Rupert, I think it’d be a good idea to expand your social circles beyond “Jenny Calendar and five copies of the same poetry book.”

 

GILES

They’re _different editions._ And anyway, it’s not like _you_ have any other friends who you go out with on weekends—

 

JENNY

At least _I_ actually talk to people.

 

GILES

I talked to Edward at the staff meeting!

 

JENNY

He talked to you first, and _that_ was because he thinks you’re cute.

 

GILES

I _am_ cute.

 

Jenny spits toothpaste all over the mirror and starts laughing incredibly hard. Giles, indignant, rinses his razor while glaring at Jenny. Faith smirks a little, then steps up into the bathroom, squeezing in between them to grab her toothbrush as Jenny starts brushing again.

 

GILES

(to Faith)

Did you finish that essay?

 

FAITH

It’s mostly done. I might try and check in with Willow at lunch or whatever.

 

Faith begins to brush her teeth. Jenny rinses and spits, then wipes haphazardly at the mirror with a nearby hand towel. Giles winces.

 

JENNY

You can always drop by my class if you need anything, you know.

 

FAITH

(awkward)

I gotcha.

 

Faith finishes a lot faster than Jenny, though this is mostly because she isn’t arguing while brushing her teeth. She rinses, spits, replaces her toothbrush, and leaves, all without looking at Giles and Jenny.

 

GILES

She’s… certainly something.

 

JENNY

She and I hung out and watched old movies last night. Did I tell you about that? It’s taken a lot to talk her out of patrolling, but I think she’s getting better at just being a kid.

 

GILES

You know she can’t stay with us on a permanent basis, though.

 

JENNY

“Us”?

 

GILES

(blushing)

I just meant — you’re staying with me until the damage to your house is assessed and the repairs are done, but I don’t know if three people can live in a one-bedroom apartment for all that long.

 

JENNY

I know that. But she doesn’t have anywhere else to go, and it’s not like there are any other adults who know about the supernatural scene in Sunnydale.

 

GILES

(thoughtful)

Edward stopped by the library to check out a book on vampires.

 

JENNY

Edward stopped by the library because he’s into you, and you put all the vampire books out in the open for easy access. It makes sense he’d grab the first thing he saw. And on the subject of what Edward  _should_ be grabbing—

 

GILES

There is a _child_ in the house.

 

Jenny smirks, not unlike Faith, and exits the bathroom.

 

JENNY

(over her shoulder)

I’m gonna go change upstairs, okay?

 

Giles puts away his razor, looking at the badly cleaned mirror. He wavers — takes out a moist towelette from the medicine cabinet and starts properly cleaning the bathroom mirror.

 

* * *

 

 

INT. LIBRARY — MORNING

 

Willow and Cordelia are paging through books, pretending to look busy, but what they’re talking about isn’t of the supernatural.

 

WILLOW

I still don’t know if this is a great idea. Or even a workable one.

 

CORDELIA

Come on! There’s nothing more romantic than dancing under candlelight in formal wear. This plan is accident-proof.

 

WILLOW

What if Ms. Calendar doesn’t dance with Giles? She keeps on talking about that new English teacher she thinks Giles should—

 

CORDELIA

Please. Give a girl a hot date in formal wear and she’ll cave faster than you can say “You were totally right, Cordelia.”

 

WILLOW

But how are we going to get them to dance?

 

CORDELIA

That’s not your part of the plan, Willow, remember? Leave that part to me. All you have to do is make sure that they’re both chaperones on Homecoming night, and we’ll be completely good to go.

 

Willow looks doubtfully up at Cordelia.

 

WILLOW

Ms. Calendar and Giles are _grown-ups_. Setting them up for real is going to be harder than setting up me and Oz, or, or Buffy and Angel—

 

CORDELIA

Work with me, Willow.

 

WILLOW

I am. Against my better judgment, I might add.

 

CORDELIA

Hey, you haven’t walked out just yet.

 

Cordelia looks up at Willow and gives her a genuinely sweet smile, one that takes Willow a little off-guard. As Cordelia turns back to her book, Willow continues to stare, looking incredibly discombobulated.

 

This is when Giles and Jenny enter, in cheerful conversation. Willow hastily looks away from Cordelia, trying to compose herself.

 

JENNY

(to Giles)

Okay, just to be clear, no demons on the supernatural front this weekend, right? There’s this awesome bookshop I wanna hit up on Saturday, maybe bring Faith along.

 

GILES

Go anyway. You deserve a day off.

 

JENNY

Aww.

 

Jenny tugs on Giles’s scarf, pulling him in to straighten his glasses. Across the library, Willow and Cordelia exchange a look.

 

CORDELIA

Gratuitous.

 

WILLOW

Something should be done.

 

CORDELIA

(pointed)

Something _should_ be done.

 

Willow takes the hint. Putting down the book, she steps up and over to Jenny and Giles.

 

WILLOW

Maybe this is totally out of line, and, and I know you guys probably have plans or something, but Homecoming’s coming up and I was wondering — maybe the both of you could chaperone? It could be really fun, and you’ll get to see Cordelia win Homecoming Queen—

 

Jenny and Giles both look interested.

 

GILES

Sounds… rather fun, actually. It’s been a while since I’ve been able to wear a tuxedo.

 

JENNY

I might have to go shopping for a new dress, but yeah, that actually does sound pretty cool. Thanks for the heads-up, Willow!

 

WILLOW

Oh… no problem!

 

As Jenny and Giles head into Giles’s office, Willow throws a not-so-sneaky grin to Cordelia, who grins back. Willow turns a little pink at that.

 

* * *

 

 

INT. DEPARTMENT STORE — AFTERNOON

 

Giles is sitting outside a dressing room with a large assortment of shopping bags and dresses, looking the very picture of long-suffering. He flips idly and a bit dramatically through a nearby magazine.

 

JENNY (O.C.)

We’re almost done. Keep it together out there.

 

GILES

I’m doing _fine._

 

FAITH (O.C.)

Fine as in fine, or fine as in sulky ‘cause we’re taking so long?

 

JENNY (O.C.)

I’d bet on the second kind of fine, Faith.

 

FAITH (O.C.)

Me too, Jen.

 

GILES

It doesn’t take _that_ long to put on a dress—

 

Jenny opens the door of the dressing room and steps out in a neatly cut tuxedo. She’s swept her hair up into a haphazard bun, and looks _very_ pleased with herself.

 

JENNY

It does if you’re not wearing a dress.

(twirls)

How do I look?

 

GILES

(dumb-struck)

In the — with — well—

 

JENNY

It’s solidarity.

 

Faith sticks her head out, then steps out in a tuxedo of her own, looking a little shy.

 

JENNY

Faith wanted to wear a tux too, but she didn’t want to be the only girl there who was wearing one. I thought I’d ease her into it a little bit.

 

GILES

(somewhat breathless)

You wear a tuxedo better than _me_ , Jenny.

 

It’s a helpless, hopeless attempt at flirting that Jenny doesn’t pick up on.

 

JENNY

(teasing)

I know.

(to Faith)

Let’s change out of these and get some frozen yogurt at that great place near the linen store—

 

As Jenny shepherds Faith back into the dressing rooms, she misses the way Giles is looking at her: big eyes, shy smile, desperately in love.

 

* * *

 

 

INT. CORDELIA’S BEDROOM — NIGHT

 

Willow and Cordelia are sitting on two stools, a table in between them, and Cordelia is very meticulously doing Willow’s makeup.

 

WILLOW

You didn’t have to do this.

 

CORDELIA

If we’re going to be a team, we’re going to _look_ like a team, and that means our makeup has to match. And since I’m  _amazing_ at doing makeup, I need to make sure yours is up to par.

 

WILLOW

I mean, do I really _need_ all this?

 

CORDELIA

(dismissive)

Honestly, probably not. You’re pretty enough as it is.

 

Willow’s lips part and she looks very pleased.

 

CORDELIA

Mouth shut!

 

WILLOW

(shy)

You’re pretty too, Cordelia.

 

Cordelia’s hand stills and she nearly Willow’s eyeliner. She covers it up by placing the pencil down, picking up a moist towelette.

 

CORDELIA

(awkward)

Um — thanks. I don’t usually hear that from a lot of people.

 

WILLOW

Really?

 

CORDELIA

Usually people just tell me how hot I look. Not pretty. That’s like—more your thing, you know? Lots of quiet wallflower-y charm.

 

WILLOW

You think I’m charming?

 

CORDELIA

Xander never shuts up about you! It’s kind of the worst.

 

Cordelia raises her hand to Willow’s face, dabbing carefully at the smudged eyeliner. A beat, and then Willow reaches up almost unconsciously, placing her hand over Cordelia’s. They both freeze.

 

WILLOW

(stumbling)

Sorry — I mean — I didn’t—

 

They stare at each other, eyes wide, neither of them moving. Cordelia’s eyes flicker to Willow’s mouth, and then they both pull back like they’ve been burned.

 

CORDELIA

Um, it’s, it’s totally fine or whatever, you know, because girls, girls who are friends, we’re like that. We touch and stuff. Totally normal.

 

WILLOW

Obviously! Totally normal girlfriendly touch stuff.

 

CORDELIA

Completely.

 

Nervously, Willow sits down.

 

CORDELIA

Your makeup doesn’t have to match mine. You look good enough as is.

 

It’s only sort of a compliment, and something of a brush-off. As Cordelia leaves the room, Willow watches her go, looking utterly lost.

 

* * *

 

 

INT. BRONZE — NIGHT

 

Faith and Jenny enter side by side. Jenny’s looking cheerful (and looking for Giles). Faith looks tentatively excited, and brightens somewhat upon seeing a dolled-up Willow.

 

FAITH

You’re lookin’ snazzy, Red!

 

WILLOW

(nervous)

Thanks. Um, can I talk to Ms. Calendar for a second?

 

FAITH

You got it. I’m going to go hit up that snack bar.

 

Jenny’s eyes follow Faith to the buffet table, where she notices Giles and Edward talking. Even from a distance, the conversation is clearly flirtatious, and Giles looks flustered but not uninterested. Jenny’s smile flickers.

 

WILLOW

Ms. Calendar?

 

JENNY

(composing herself)

Yeah! Yes. What’s up, Will?

 

WILLOW

(timid)

I think — okay. This is a rhetorical question, mostly, but — I mean, obviously you don’t have to answer—

 

JENNY

Are you okay?

 

WILLOW

Ms. Calendar, have you ever had feelings for someone you really shouldn’t? Like—they’re your friend, obviously, but telling them how you feel would put so _much_ on the line, even if those feelings are, you know, hypothetically stronger than anything you’ve felt for any boy—

(fumbles)

Any _other_ boy. And they’re not even, like, romantic feelings, mostly! It’s just like “hey, you’re really pretty and it’d be really cool if we kissed for a few minutes,” but it’s still way bigger than anything else—

 

Jenny’s eyes drift back to Giles and she swallows, hard.

 

JENNY

Yeah. Yeah, I’ve had feelings like that.

 

WILLOW

How do you deal with them?

 

The question catches Jenny off guard.

 

JENNY

I think — I think maybe you have to recognize those feelings and figure out what you want to do with them. Because if you’re this worried about what they mean, chances are that those feelings aren’t going to go away.

 

WILLOW

What are you saying I should do?

 

JENNY

(realizing)

I think I’m saying you should do what makes you happy.

(then)

I gotta go.

 

Jenny hurries away from Willow, weaving through the crowd to find her way to Edward and Giles.

 

JENNY

(to Giles)

Hey. You wanna dance?

 

GILES

I was—

 

Edward looks between Jenny and Giles, then frowns a little thoughtfully.

 

EDWARD

If you’d just give us a moment, Ms. Calendar? I’d like to wrap this conversation up properly. After that, he’s all yours.

 

Jenny nods a little jerkily and wanders in the general direction of the dance floor, still looking shaken by her talk with Willow. Edward turns back to Giles.

 

EDWARD

I get the sense that a relationship with you might mean competing against someone I’ve already lost to.

 

GILES

I’m sorry?

 

EDWARD

You’re a lovely man, Mr. Giles, and I would have loved to spend some time with you under different circumstances, but your attentions are very clearly with the charming Ms. Calendar, and it seems to me that hers are with you as well. I wouldn’t want to stand in the way of that.

 

Edward pats a floored Giles on the shoulder and heads back to the dance floor. Giles stands by the buffet table.

 

GILES

(calling after Edward)

I _did_ think you were attractive, for the record!

(then)

Damn it. Damn it, Rupert, you _idiot—_

 

Hearing Giles’s accidental outburst, Jenny bites back a sympathetic smile, then hurries to the buffet table again, taking Giles’s hand in hers and tugging him out onto the dance floor.

 

JENNY

C’mon. Dance with me.

 

GILES

(low, deliberate)

There is _nothing_ I’d like more to do.

 

Now  _that’s_ flirting Jenny picks up on. She looks a little breathless as Giles takes her into his arms.

 

A slow song starts. In the background, Cordelia steps up next to Willow.

 

CORDELIA

See? Told you it’d work.

 

WILLOW

(quiet, contemplative)

We make a good team.

 

Cordelia looks over at Willow with a thoughtful expression.

 

CORDELIA

I guess we do.

 

WILLOW

I’m starting to think — maybe I team up better with girls. Maybe.

 

CORDELIA

(gently encouraging)

Well, hey, whatever works for you. Me, I think I team up pretty well with girls  _and_ guys, but I’m strictly a Xander girl as of right now.

 

WILLOW

That seems pretty reasonable.

 

CORDELIA

Just for the record, though? I meant it when I said you were pretty. But I do have a boyfriend, so — kinda freaked out on you a little. Sorry.

 

WILLOW

No, it’s okay!

 

CORDELIA

There’s no shortage of cute girls in Sunnydale. I mean, look at Buffy.

 

WILLOW

I have.

 

CORDELIA

I know!

 

They both giggle, stepping a little closer. Abruptly, their smiles fade.

 

WILLOW

Where _is_ Buffy?

 

CORDELIA

Oh, yikes.


	17. s3e6: band candy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _episode synopsis:_ giles eats a lot of chocolate and inadvertently sets his romantic progress with jenny back by, like, a lot. whoops.

INT. COMPUTER LAB — MORNING

 

Jenny is attempting to attach a large rainbow flag to the wall above the chalkboard, balanced precariously on a ladder while Giles hovers anxiously. Willow, Buffy, Oz, and Xander are all watching with a mixture of amusement and worry (and, in Willow’s case, a shy appreciation).

 

GILES

This really is a bit much.

 

JENNY

Solidarity, Rupert! Did they not have pride in England?

 

GILES

Of course we had _pride,_ just not above the _chalkboard._ You’re four foot tiny and you’re going to fall.

 

JENNY

I am _five_ _foot_ _six,_ Rupert, and bisexual, and I can attach a rainbow flag to your forehead if I feel like it.

 

Oz gently knocks Willow’s shoulder.

 

OZ

Told you they’d all be cool about it.

 

WILLOW

(shy)

You’ve been really cool about it too, so — thank you.

 

OZ

I care about you a lot, Willow. I’d never want to keep you in a relationship you’re not feeling.

 

Willow knocks Oz’s shoulder back, and they smile at each other.

 

At the front of the classroom, the ladder wobbles, and Jenny falls neatly forward into Giles’s arms, knocking them both to the ground. The rainbow flag falls gracefully on top of them.

 

BUFFY

Talk about a rainbow connection.

 

Giles and Jenny stay there for a moment, staring nervously at each other, and then Jenny awkwardly pulls herself to her feet, dusting herself off and trying to look casual. Giles follows suit.

 

JENNY

(too loudly)

So! I might go ask one of the taller teachers to try and put up that flag, because it seems like I might not be able to right now without falling for Rupert. _On_ Rupert! Falling on Rupert.

 

GILES

(also too loudly)

That sounds like an excellent idea, Jenny. I wholeheartedly encourage that idea. I’ll make tea.

 

Giles and Jenny all but run out of the room, forgetting completely about the flag and the ladder. The kids exchange looks.

 

XANDER

Is it just me, or have they gotten even worse since Homecoming?

 

OZ

The tension’s off the charts.

 

WILLOW

Cordelia and I were trying to  _fix_ things, not make them worse.

 

BUFFY

You know what makes things better?

 

XANDER

Don’t say band candy, Buffy.

 

BUFFY

Band candy! I bet I can turn that into a sales pitch.

 

WILLOW

Are you really using Giles and Ms. Calendar’s sexual tension as an excuse to sell them both candy?

 

BUFFY

Yes. Also, _please_ never use the phrase “sexual tension” in a sentence including Giles. Worst sentence ever.

 

* * *

 

EXT. COURTYARD OUTSIDE OF GILES’S PLACE — AFTERNOON

 

Jenny and Faith are walking home, each of them holding a large box of band candy.

 

FAITH

Great way to start my first week at Sunnydale High. Loaded up on a bunch of candy there’s no way I can sell.

 

JENNY

You know I’m buying these, right?

 

FAITH

(startled)

You don’t have to—

 

JENNY

I know. But I like candy, and I’m always about supporting…

(significant pause)

…you know. The band.

 

FAITH

(a little shy)

Well, the band’s cool with that. The band hasn’t had support in a while, actually, so the band’s _really_ down for being supported.

 

JENNY

Yeah, I picked that up pretty fast.

 

They smile at each other as they reach Giles’s apartment. Jenny shifts her box a bit so she can knock on the door, and Giles opens it just as she’s about to.

 

JENNY

Wow. You’ve got a whole sixth sense going.

 

Giles smiles a little and takes the box from Jenny, stepping aside so that she and Faith can enter.

 

INT. GILES’S APARTMENT — AFTERNOON — CONTINUOUS

 

GILES

We’re accumulating rather a lot of candy. Buffy sold me some at lunch.

 

JENNY

The girl’s got entrepreneurial spirit. Can’t say I’m not impressed.

 

FAITH

(teasing)

What about me?

 

JENNY

Hey, you’ve got something better.

 

FAITH

A comfy couch?

 

JENNY

A bunch of actually cool clothes that just came in thanks to the Council. Apparently, it’s in their best interests to financially support Potentials. They’re all in Rupert’s room—

 

Faith stares.

 

FAITH

What kind of clothes?

 

JENNY

I picked them out.

 

Without hesitation, Faith drops her box of candy and sprints up the stairs to Giles’s bedroom. Jenny and Giles exchange a smile.

 

GILES

You do have an eye for style.

 

JENNY

(flipping her hair)

 _Thank_ you.

 

GILES

(plucking up his courage)

Jenny, I’ve been meaning to ask you—

 

This is, of course, when Faith comes back downstairs, looking genuinely delighted and much more like the sixteen-year-old girl she is. She’s wearing an oversized leather jacket that looks very much like one Jenny owns. Giles looks crestfallen at the interruption.

 

FAITH

This one’s yours, isn’t it?

 

JENNY

Figured you might want at least _one_ hand-me-down.

 

FAITH

This is _awesome._

(to Giles)

Can I have a candy bar?

 

GILES

You’ll spoil your dinner, Faith, get something healthy from the kitchen.

 

Faith makes a face, but obliges. Jenny pats Giles on the shoulder.

 

JENNY

Unbelievably, I’m feeling like something healthy too. Maybe I’ll start in on the chocolate tomorrow.

 

GILES

(a little dismal)

Sounds reasonable.

 

JENNY

You okay?

 

GILES

Wonderful.

 

Jenny wavers, then follows Faith into the kitchen. Their cheerful voices can be heard, indistinctly, in the background, as Giles opens up one of the boxes, removes a candy bar, unwraps it, and takes a large bite.

 

* * *

 

INT. GILES’S BEDROOM — EARLY MORNING

 

Giles and Jenny are asleep under the covers, Jenny cuddled in Giles’s arms. There’s a half-eaten candy bar on the bedside table next to Giles. The alarm goes off, and Giles sort of hits at it without letting go of Jenny. Without moving, Jenny yawns.

 

GILES

(bleary)

Let’s just blow off work today.

 

JENNY

God, I wish we could _do_ that.

 

GILES

Why can’t we? All I’ve got is study hall and some filing to do, no one would even miss me if I took _one_ little day off—

 

Jenny smiles a little, moving closer to Giles.

 

JENNY

I like that. Keep talking like that.

 

GILES

I like you this close. How’s that?

 

Jenny opens her eyes all the way, looking surprised but definitely not displeased.

 

JENNY

Wow, someone _definitely_ woke up on a different side of the bed than usual. Not that I, um, mind—

 

The alarm starts going off again. Giles, indignant, lets go of Jenny to properly turn it off, letting her fall back into the pillows as he does so.

 

GILES

Bloody buggering fuck—

 

JENNY

Is all good over there?

 

GILES

Just a _minute,_ Calendar.

 

Jenny looks somewhat concerned, but decides to leave the matter alone for the time being. She gets out of bed, crossing to the dresser and beginning to sort through her clothing as Giles continues to work at the alarm.

 

GILES

I think I am going to blow off work.

 

JENNY

Cool. You do that. I have to check in with Willow about starting a GSA, and maybe talk to Snyder about him trying to get me to pass all students who are on an athletics team regardless of _what_ their grades are, and, and—

(stops)

You know what? I think I might want to blow off work too, a little.

 

GILES

(nonchalant)

Don’t have to make a decision _now._ Just relax. Have some candy. I had a bunch last night.

 

Jenny considers this.

 

JENNY

God, I wish I could, but I think I’m gonna have to be responsible—

 

Giles stands up, crosses the room to Jenny, tugs at the waistband of her shorts until she turns, and kisses her, passionate and persistent. Jenny is taken by surprise at first, but kisses him back, standing on tiptoe until Giles lifts her off her feet. She pulls back, frowning.

 

JENNY

Rupert, seriously. What’s up with you?

 

GILES

I think you’re incredibly fucking beautiful, s’all. That so hard to believe?

 

Jenny stares at him, then gives him this fluttery, shy smile, resting her forehead against his. The easy grin on Giles’s face flickers and softens very slightly.

 

JENNY

Um, I really do have to go.

 

GILES

Right.

 

Giles carefully puts Jenny down, hesitates, then kisses her again. They’re both smiling a little nervously when he pulls away.

 

JENNY

Hang tight, okay? I’ll be right back.

 

GILES

I’ll be here.

 

Jenny turns, walking down the stairs with something of a spring in her step. The shower is running, and the downstairs light is on; Faith most likely got up while Jenny and Giles were kissing. Crossing the living room to enter the kitchen, Jenny is having trouble suppressing her grin.

 

JENNY

(to herself)

Rupert and I just totally made out.

(giggles)

God, I sound like a teenager.

 

* * *

 

INT. SCIENCE CLASSROOM — DAY

 

Jenny has a bright, sunny smile on her face as she waltzes into study hall. She’s wearing one of Giles’s sweaters and a beat-up pair of jeans, and she’s got her bag slung casually over her shoulder.

 

BUFFY

Anyone notice anything a little weird about Ms. Calendar?

 

XANDER

We talking the over-the-top smiling or the very Giles-y sweater?

 

Behind him, Willow and Cordelia exchange a wide-eyed look.

 

JENNY

(to the class)

All right! I’m super not interested in leading study hall, so if everyone just wants to pretend to read or whatever till Snyder’s gone, that’s great, because I, uh,

(grinning)

I have somewhere to be. So.

 

BUFFY

(to Xander)

I’m talking _that_ kind of weird.

 

WILLOW

(to Cordelia)

Do you think maybe Giles and Ms. Calendar finally—

 

CORDELIA

That doesn’t clock. Giles is still doing a crazy amount of repressing.

 

WILLOW

(doubtful)

You could be wrong.

 

CORDELIA

Was I wrong about Ms. Calendar?

 

WILLOW

There were extenuating circumstances there, I don’t think—

 

Up at the front of the classroom, Jenny takes out a bar of band candy, starts to open it, then giggles dizzily.

 

JENNY

(to herself)

God, I am way too keyed up to eat!

 

* * *

 

INT. GILES’S PLACE — DAY

 

Jenny opens the door. She’s fixed her hair and applied lipstick since last we saw her, and looks all kinds of excited and shy as she steps into the living room. Taking in the scene, her smile flickers slightly.

 

JENNY

Joyce?

 

Giles and Joyce break apart, Joyce giggling nervously. Giles blinks at her, nonplussed.

 

GILES

(sheepish)

Thought you said you wouldn’t be in.

 

Jenny looks, for a moment, incredibly hurt. Then she nods stiffly, pressing her lips together.

 

JENNY

Rupert, for your sake, I hope that there’s something supernatural going on right now.

 

GILES

And if there’s not?

 

JENNY

If there’s not—

 

She forces a smile, then turns, leaving the apartment.

 

EXT. GILES’S APARTMENT — DAY — CONTINUOUS

 

Jenny waits until the door is completely shut, then scrubs violently at her face, wiping off the lipstick on Giles’s sweater-sleeve. She looks down at it, then rubs it in a little more, trying to get it to stain.

 

JENNY

If there’s _not,_ that’s the last damn kiss you’re getting out of me, you, you—

(exhales, thinking)

But there has to be. Because he wouldn’t do that.

 

BUFFY

Ms. Calendar?

 

Jenny jumps, turning. Buffy’s standing in the courtyard, looking a little puzzled.

 

JENNY

Oh. Hey, Buffy.

 

BUFFY

You’re not usually one to blow off study hall. What gives?

 

JENNY

(avoiding the question)

Grown-up stuff.

 

BUFFY

I’m going to assume you mean you and Giles and move on.

 

JENNY

Wouldn’t be inaccurate.

 

BUFFY

Speaking of Giles, you seen him around lately? It’s not like him to blow off work, even if he did call in.

 

JENNY

(slow, delighted)

You’re right. You’re right. It  _isn’t_ like him.

 

BUFFY

You good?

 

JENNY

He’s been weird since this morning, I think, I don’t know what’s up but it is _definitely_ not normal!

(over the moon)

Rupert’s probably affected by some weird magic thing!

 

BUFFY

Um, isn’t that usually _not_ a good thing?

 

JENNY

Oh, believe me, in this case it’s definitely something good. I think this merits a little more research.

 

BUFFY

About what? Giles acting weird? We could always just ask him—

 

She makes a move towards Giles’s apartment, but Jenny catches her arm.

 

JENNY

You know what? Let’s head back to the library! Maybe he’s there. He’s probably there. Let’s go there.

 

BUFFY

What’s up with _you?_ You’re being just as weird as Giles today.

 

JENNY

(indignant)

As weird as _Rupert_? I didn’t overdo it on chocolate and make out with my best friend apropos of nothing—

 

Jenny stops, then winces — she didn’t want to say that. Buffy stares.

 

BUFFY

Oh my god. Oh my god, _that’s_ why you’re wearing Giles’s sweater and you wanted to blow off study hall and you came in smiling! Oh my _god_ _—_

JENNY

Listen—

 

BUFFY

Wait. Overdo it on chocolate?

 

* * *

 

INT. THE BRONZE — NIGHT

 

Buffy, Jenny, and Willow enter, still in conversation.

 

BUFFY

And you’re sure you don’t know where the chocolate came from?

 

JENNY

All Snyder said at the faculty meeting was that he got it through the school board.

 

WILLOW

And you didn’t have _any._

 

JENNY

I was kind of, um, preoccupied.

 

Buffy and Willow exchange a look, then start to register the unusually middle-aged patrons.

 

BUFFY

Looks like you might have been the only one.

 

* * *

 

EXT. WAREHOUSE LOADING DOCK — NIGHT

 

Buffy, Jenny, and Snyder all hurry out of Jenny’s badly dented car and towards the warehouse. Snyder immediately goes for the candy. Buffy and Jenny walk past a couple making out, then stop, staring first at the couple and then at each other.

 

JENNY

(resigned)

Rupert.

 

BUFFY

(horrified)

_Mom!_

 

GILES

Go ‘way. We’re busy.

 

They keep kissing. Buffy grabs them each by an arm and pulls them away from the crowd.

 

JOYCE

Hey!

 

BUFFY

Mom—

(notices)

Where’d you get that coat? Never mind, listen to me—

 

Giles pulls roughly out of Buffy’s grasp. He balls up his fists.

 

JENNY

Wow, smart. Fighting a Slayer. Not like _that_ could go incredibly wrong.

 

BUFFY

(to Jenny)

Don’t encourage him!

 

JENNY

(vindictive)

He’s being an idiot!

 

BUFFY

I’m not _disputing_ that, just — I need to talk to my mom, okay?

 

Giles is a little taken aback at being ignored, and more than a little annoyed by it. He takes a few steps back, but in the coolest possible way, as though trying to make it clear that the fight’s over because he’s decided it.

 

As Buffy turns to her mother, Jenny steps up and in front of Giles.

 

JENNY

(quiet)

I’m kind of really mad at you.

 

GILES

(annoyed)

You _said_ you didn’t want to blow off work, I thought—

 

Jenny’s expression changes as she consciously realizes for the first time that this isn’t her Giles.

 

JENNY

Yeah. You know what? You’re right. I did say I didn’t want to blow off work, and we’re all — uh — teenagers here, I guess, so you aren’t at all at fault for kissing Joyce.

 

GILES

Damn straight.

 

Jenny still looks somewhat conflicted, but she seems relatively satisfied with this resolution, moving away from him to help Buffy.

 

* * *

 

INT. LIBRARY — MORNING

 

Giles, looking more stiffly dressed than usual, is drinking a cup of tea behind the checkout counter. He looks like he’s been up all night. Maybe fighting a demon. Maybe in the sewer.

 

The library doors open and Jenny steps in, looking incredibly apprehensive. Seeing her, Giles slowly places his tea down, never taking his eyes off her.

 

JENNY

I woke up and you still weren’t there, I thought—

 

GILES

I, um, ended up sleeping on the couch. I think Faith stayed over at Buffy’s.

 

JENNY

Oh.

 

There’s a very awkward silence. Then:

 

JENNY

(re: Giles and Joyce)

Listen, it was just a kiss, and it was obviously under the influence of some very, very strong band candy, I’m seriously not upset about it at all, I just think maybe—

 

GILES

(re: himself and Jenny)

I mean, you have reason to be upset. That kiss was _completely_ unwarranted and without any warning—

 

JENNY

(re: Giles and Joyce)

Rupert, it was really just a kiss. It didn’t mean a thing to me.

(wary)

And it didn’t to you either, right?

 

Giles looks stunned, then very sad. He nods stiffly, picking up his tea again and doing his best to look unaffected. It isn’t really working.

 

GILES

No, of course. Friends kiss friends all the time.

 

Jenny stares at him, then realizes what he thought she was saying.

 

JENNY

No, Rupert, I meant—

 

GILES

(overcompensating)

Really, Jenny, we’re on the exact same page. You’re my best friend, and, and I was a bit of a disaster when I was in my teens. Went around kissing pretty much anyone, as it happens. And like you said, we, we were both under the influence—

 

Jenny frowns, opens her mouth, closes it again, and decides to take the easy out.

 

JENNY

Yeah. That band candy really did do a number on both of us.


	18. s3e7: revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _episode synopsis:_ jenny and faith have a difficult argument, and things are still painfully awkward between jenny and giles. sometimes a girl’s just gotta call in her vampire pal for some friendly advice.

INT. LIBRARY — DAY

 

Jenny is on the phone. At the table, Faith is working on her homework.

 

JENNY

Yep — yeah, that’s what I figured. Uh huh. Okay. Can you swing by Monday, see if — yeah. Cool. See you then.

 

Jenny hangs up with a groan, slumping against the counter. Faith looks up.

 

JENNY

I just want my _house_ back!

 

FAITH

Didn’t go great with the contractor guy, huh?

 

JENNY

He says he’s booked till next week because of some property damage downtown. Says there was gang activity and the Mayor called him in.

 

FAITH

You know “gang activity” in this town just means—

 

JENNY

Vampires. Yep.

 

Pulling herself up, Jenny crosses over to the table, sitting down next to Faith.

 

JENNY

Need any help?

 

FAITH

I’m cool. Willow’s been giving me some study pointers.

 

JENNY

(surprised)

You and Willow have been hitting it off?

 

FAITH

I’m, like, the only other person who came to that first GSA meeting besides Buffy. I think Red just wants a friend who isn’t—

 

JENNY

Overwhelmingly heterosexual?

 

FAITH

A case could be made for B being bi. There was some definite tension during patrol last night.

 

Jenny frowns at the word “patrol.” Faith realizes what she’s said, winces, then looks up at Jenny, all but daring her to comment.

 

JENNY

Faith, remember what I said about your going on patrol with Buffy?

 

FAITH

That it’s way too dangerous and you want me to stay safe like a good little girl and blah blah blah?

 

JENNY

That you’ve been carrying way too much responsibility around with you for a girl who doesn’t have Slayer powers, and that you need to take a moment to just be a normal kid.

 

FAITH

No one’s telling that to Buffy.

 

JENNY

Buffy has an amazing support system and a kickass Watcher. You’re still determined to do all these things your own way, and it — honestly, Faith, it really worries me.

 

FAITH

(insulted)

You think I’m not capable of Slaying.

 

JENNY

(startled)

I think it’s not something you should have to do.

 

FAITH

That’s such a fuckin’ cop-out. You just don’t wanna admit that you think I’m weak because I don’t have Slayer powers.

 

JENNY

Faith—

 

FAITH

News flash, Jen, I don’t need you as much as you think I do, so you can take your need for a daughter and shove it—

 

* * *

 

CUT TO:

INT. GILES’S BEDROOM

 

GILES

She said that?

 

From the bed, Jenny groans into a pillow.

 

GILES

I should talk to her.

 

JENNY

(into the pillow)

No, I need to handle this.

 

GILES

She shouldn’t be able to talk to you like that.

 

Jenny pulls herself up from the bed, running a hand through her hair as she looks up at Giles.

 

JENNY

She’s lashing out, Rupert. She’s thought of herself as a Vampire Slayer for so long that she can’t face the concept of not having to be one.

 

GILES

Regardless—

 

JENNY

 _Regardless_ of what she said to me, she’s still a kid. And she needs adults in her life who are going to be understanding instead of restrictive and angry.

 

GILES

She still seems to see you as restrictive, judging by what she said to you.

 

JENNY

(upset)

It’s not being restrictive if I want her to let go of being a Vampire Slayer for, like, two seconds!

 

GILES

Jenny, ultimately that isn’t your choice to make.

 

That throws Jenny for a loop. She frowns, considering, then nods.

 

JENNY

You’re right. But — she doesn’t seem okay with the concept of being anything else, and I don’t like the concept of a sixteen-year-old child fighting vampires without any superpowers to fall back on. Fact is, I wouldn’t even like the concept of _Buffy_ fighting vampires if she didn’t legitimately have to.

 

Giles hesitates, then crosses the room, sitting down next to Jenny on the bed. She immediately moves away from him, trying to make it look natural and casual, but the message comes across loud and clear.

 

GILES

(a little hurt)

Is everything all right?

 

JENNY

Hell if I know. Faith’s so difficult to read sometimes—

 

GILES

I meant between us.

 

A beat, then Jenny looks up at him.

 

JENNY

(somewhat halting)

It’s just — us in close proximity does tend to lead to kissing, and I don’t feel equipped to deal with that at this juncture.

 

GILES

(surprised)

Not usually.

 

JENNY

What does that mean?

 

GILES

Well, the first time we kissed was — tensions were running high, and, and the second time we kissed wasn’t  _really_ a kiss, really. I, I didn’t think it would impact us this drastically, to be honest.

 

JENNY

Yeah. Well. It kinda did.

 

There’s an awkward silence.

 

GILES

Maybe we should kiss again.

 

Jenny looks up at Giles, eyes very wide.

 

JENNY

What?

 

GILES

We’re, we’re avoiding the subject so completely and I don’t think that’s working all that well for either of us—

(awkwardly tender)

—and frankly, Jenny, I _miss_ being comfortable with you. Perhaps us kissing intentionally would make the concept stop throwing us for a loop every time it comes up.

 

JENNY

That’s—

(thinks about it)

—not a bad idea.

 

GILES

(startled)

So you—

 

JENNY

I think we should kiss again.

 

GILES

When should we—

 

JENNY

(a little nervous)

Um, right now’s good. Is right now good by you?

 

GILES

(weak)

Right now seems — reasonable. Yes.

 

They turn to face each other, Jenny moving so that she’s sitting on the edge of the bed next to Giles. Both of them are having trouble looking at each other.

 

JENNY

Because then it’ll be less awkward.

 

GILES

Completely.

 

JENNY

And I really miss it being not awkward.

 

Giles does look at Jenny, then, looking kind of touched.

 

GILES

I miss that too.

 

Jenny looks up at him and smiles a little, then kisses him very softly without thinking. It’s a quick kiss, one that takes them both off guard with its tenderness. She pulls away, but not completely. They’re still close enough to kiss again, if they wanted.

 

GILES

Is this, um, is it still awkward?

 

JENNY

Oh, yeah. Totally awkward.

 

GILES

We should—

 

JENNY

Definitely.

 

They start kissing again. Much less PG-rated. Downstairs, the phone begins to ring, but neither of them make any move to answer it.

 

* * *

 

INT. HALLWAY — DAY

 

Buffy, Faith, and Mrs. Post are heading in the direction of the library.

 

BUFFY

I swear, Giles picks up the phone almost all the time unless there’s some super serious emergency! He was probably just researching and lost track of time—

 

MRS. POST

I suppose I’ll take your word for it at this juncture.

 

Giles and Jenny round the corner. Buffy, indignant, hurries to them both.

 

BUFFY

Giles, what gives? I called you like three times last night and you never picked up!

 

Giles and Jenny exchange a nervous look.

 

GILES

Um, we—

 

JENNY

(too loudly)

Napping! We were — napping. Because of research. We kinda overexerted ourselves with all the, the research.

 

GILES

Vigorous research.

 

JENNY

Very vigorous.

 

Buffy and Faith both look a little curious, but Mrs. Post misses the weirdness entirely.

 

MRS. POST

A good work ethic is always admirable, Mr. Giles, but _not_ when it interferes with the responsibilities you have as Ms. Summers’s Watcher.

 

GILES

(confused, a little annoyed)

I’m sorry, who exactly are you?

 

MRS. POST

Gwendolyn Post, Mrs. I’ve been tasked with assessing the situation here in Sunnydale and seeing if it’s a suitable enough place for a Potential Slayer such as Faith.

 

FAITH

Apparently, the Watchers’ Council wants to make sure that I stay training. You never know when a Slayer’s gonna bite the dust.

 

BUFFY

Hey!

 

FAITH

You know what I mean. Anyway, looks like I’m not as weak as you think I am, Jen, huh?

 

Jenny looks first at Faith, then at Giles, then turns on her heel and hurries into her classroom. Faith looks unnerved by this, and a little regretful. Buffy, worried, makes a move to follow Jenny, but Giles catches her arm.

 

GILES

I think she needs a minute.

 

* * *

 

INT. COMPUTER LAB — DAY

 

Jenny dials a number on the phone. She waits two rings, then starts talking.

 

JENNY

Okay, I know you said this number’s for “emergencies only,” but you’re like five thousand years old and I need some quality advice.

 

* * *

 

INT. ANGEL’S L.A. APARTMENT — DAY

 

Angel rolls his eyes a little, but he’s smiling.

 

ANGEL

I’m two hundred years plus.

 

JENNY (O.C.)

Basically a dinosaur to anyone in their mid-thirties. Listen, Angel, you know a thing or two about traumatizing incidents, right?

 

ANGEL

Caused a few of ‘em, actually.

 

* * *

 

INT. COMPUTER LAB – DAY

 

JENNY

There’s this Potential Slayer, Faith, who showed up in town a few weeks ago running from Kakistos—

 

ANGEL (O.C.)

Heard of that guy. Honestly, I’m impressed she even made it all the way to Sunnydale.

 

JENNY

You and me both. But—

 

ANGEL (O.C.)

She’s not adjusting well to having a less dangerous life?

 

Jenny looks a little startled.

 

JENNY

How did you know?

 

* * *

 

INT. ANGEL’S L.A. APARTMENT – DAY

 

ANGEL

She’s a kid who’s gone through some intense stuff. There’s no way the adjustment period can be easy.

 

JENNY (O.C.)

That’s pretty much what I figured. Do you think there’s anything that I can do?

 

ANGEL

I mean, I have a few ideas, but why did you call me? Why not just talk to Giles?

 

* * *

 

INT. COMPUTER LAB – DAY

 

Jenny bites her lip, looking somewhat embarrassed. It takes her a moment to answer.

 

JENNY

I, uh, tried that.

 

ANGEL (O.C.)

And what did he say?

 

JENNY

(very fast)

Before or after we started making out to make things less awkward?

 

There’s a very uncomfortable silence. Finally:

 

ANGEL (O.C.)

Yeah, I really don’t see how that’ll make things less awkward.

 

JENNY

Me neither, but — remember when I said he had a really nice mouth?

 

* * *

 

INT. ANGEL’S L.A. APARTMENT – DAY

 

ANGEL

(uncomfortable)

Can we talk about Faith again?

 

* * *

 

INT. COMPUTER LAB – DAY

 

JENNY

He has a _really_ nice mouth when it’s on my mouth. Like, he definitely knows what to do with his mouth.

 

* * *

 

INT. ANGEL’S L.A. APARTMENT – DAY

 

ANGEL

I really don’t feel equipped for this kind of a conversation.

 

JENNY (O.C.)

 _Angel,_ you’re the only person I can talk to about this! I can’t go up and start talking to Rupert about being in love with him, and I’m  _definitely_ not telling the kids.

 

ANGEL

Look, my take on Faith is honestly pretty straightforward. A kid that age doesn’t always want to be protected, particularly a kid who’s been told that there might be a chance she’s going to get powers that’ll change her life. Just — try and be there for her whenever you can.

 

* * *

 

INT. COMPUTER LAB – DAY

 

Jenny smiles, thoughtful.

 

JENNY

That’s actually a really good idea.

 

ANGEL (O.C.)

And I’m not giving you advice on Giles. That’s your problem.

 

JENNY

You said I was your first friend, so you’re going to have to listen to me talk about him for at least the next five minutes.

 

ANGEL (O.C.)

Wasn’t this supposed to be my journey of self-discovery?

 

JENNY

It can be that! You can discover your way into letting me vent about how awful it is to be in love with your best friend.

 

ANGEL (O.C.)

(a little teasing)

You could just write an angsty rock ballad and save me the phone bills, you know.

 

JENNY

(smiling)

Like you ever even pay your bills.

 

* * *

 

INT. LIBRARY – NIGHT

 

Giles and Jenny are standing next to each other by the table and flipping through various books, both of them a little nervous. They keep sneaking looks at each other.

 

JENNY

So where’s “Gwendolyn Post, Mrs.” going to be staying tonight?

 

GILES

What? Oh, well, I made it abundantly clear that she wouldn’t be staying with us, so I assume she’ll be in one of the motels within city limits.

 

JENNY

And she’s not helping us research?

 

GILES

(bitter)

According to her, our resources are “much too limited and outdated to be of any real use.”

 

JENNY

That’s _ridiculous._ I installed a computer just last week!

 

Jenny immediately starts laughing at Giles’s indignant look.

 

JENNY

I’m kidding, okay, your resources  _definitely_ aren’t limited. They’re great! You have a wealth of musty old books that sit around never being used—

 

GILES

You’re supposed to be on my side!

 

JENNY

Rupert, Rupert, Rupert, I am on the side of easily accessible and actually relevant knowledge, not on the side of the outdated Watcher who thinks his books are the end-all-be-all.

 

GILES

Your computers are _horribly_ impersonal. You know that, don’t you?

 

JENNY

You just say that because you, as a person, don’t know how to properly use a computer.

 

GILES

And I’m smart enough to be a Watcher, so shouldn’t that mean something?

 

JENNY

Based on what I’ve seen of Gwendolyn Post, Mrs., any old snob can be a Watcher. You’re smart enough to be a good one.

 

Jenny stops herself; she’s getting flirtatious, and she doesn’t want to embarrass herself.

 

GILES

(touched)

You think I’m a good Watcher?

 

JENNY

(awkward)

Um, you know, you should take my words with a grain of salt, seeing as my frame of reference is you and that awful British lady who keeps insulting your books and my fashion choices. So I could be a little biased in that respect.

 

GILES

Still.

 

They smile a little nervously at each other, stepping closer.

 

WILLOW (O.C.)

Guys, I think I found something!

 

Even though they’re not doing anything even close to romantic, Jenny and Giles both immediately jump back. Giles nearly collides with a bookcase.

 

GILES

(weak)

Lovely, Willow. Do please bring it down here so we can have a look.

 

* * *

 

INT. CRYPT — NIGHT

 

There’s a large hole in the floor of the crypt, and Giles and Jenny are rifling through an odd assortment of items in a dusty box they’ve brought up from underground.

 

JENNY

I wish Angel were here.

 

GILES

As a matter of fact, me too. He’d be extremely useful in obtaining this glove, particularly since we personally know how many people covet it at this juncture.

 

JENNY

Maybe I’ll call him and ask him if he can come back to Sunnydale when his journey of self-discovery ends.

 

GILES

You’re still in contact with Angel?

 

JENNY

Um, yeah, I called him today to talk about some stuff.

 

GILES

About what?

 

JENNY

(evasive)

Some stuff.

 

Giles is about to press the issue when they stumble across something large and heavy, wrapped in a filthy rag.

 

GILES

(disbelieving)

I think this is it.

 

JENNY

Thank god. I really don’t wanna be out here for longer than I have to.

 

* * *

 

INT. GILES’S APARTMENT — NIGHT

 

Giles and Jenny stumble in, a bit dusty from the crypt-searching. Giles heads in the direction of the shower, and Jenny crosses over to the easy chair, sitting down.

 

FAITH

So you guys get to go out and hunt things, but I’m supposed to be a normal teenage girl?

 

Jenny jumps.

 

JENNY

God! I thought you were asleep!

 

Faith turns on the lamp next to her, sitting up.

 

FAITH

A Potential Slayer’s a light sleeper.

 

Jenny looks at Faith for a long moment. Then:

 

JENNY

I’m sorry.

 

This is the last thing Faith’s expecting. She falters.

 

FAITH

Sorry for what?

 

JENNY

The kind of experiences you’ve had, it makes sense that you’d want some kind of control over the forces of darkness. You’re a good kid with a good head on your shoulders, and I want to be there for you in the ways that count for _you._

 

Faith swallows hard, looking touched but trying to be tough about it.

 

FAITH

I don’t know if I like patrolling. I just don’t like sitting at home while B’s out there fighting evil.

 

JENNY

Okay. So maybe you hang with me and help research.

 

Faith makes a face.

 

JENNY

(amused)

Or maybe not. How about we sleep on it and talk later?

 

Faith nods, settling back into the blankets just as Giles exits the shower. Yawning, Jenny gets up from the easy chair and heads to take a shower of her own.

 

* * *

 

INT. LIBRARY — DAY

Jenny’s sitting at the library table, drinking tea. Giles, entering with Mrs. Post, is taken a little aback by this.

 

GILES

Aren’t you exclusively one for morning coffee?

 

Jenny looks up at Giles with a small, loving smile.

 

JENNY

Tastes change.

(noticing Mrs. Post)

What’s up, Gwen?

 

MRS. POST

Mrs. Post, thank you, and I would like to know the status of the Glove of Myhnegon. Mr. Giles made reference to your finding it last night?

 

JENNY

Yeah, it’s at my burned-out husk of a house. Maybe I don’t stay there, but it’s home enough that a vampire can’t get in.

 

MRS. POST

Well, then, we must hide it more thoroughly before someone else gets to it—

 

JENNY

Or we could just destroy the thing.

 

Jenny and Giles share a grin. Mrs. Post looks startled.

 

MRS. POST

Destroy it?

 

GILES

We didn’t think it could be done, but I came across a text that requires transforming fire into Living Flame and burning the glove.

(for Jenny’s benefit)

In one of my musty old books, I might add.

 

JENNY

(adoring)

He’s been such a dork about it.

 

Mrs. Post takes this in. Quietly, she steps over and around to the book cage as Giles and Jenny continue to banter.

 

GILES

Well, after that lecture you gave me on “easily accessible and actually relevant knowledge—“

 

JENNY

You know I’m just pushing your buttons most of the time! You have the best collection this side of the Atlantic, according to Gwen here—

 

Jenny looks over towards Mrs. Post, which is when she sees that Mrs. Post is about to stab Giles in the back with a large broadsword. Without hesitating, she jumps up from her chair and tackles Mrs. Post.

 

Giles whirls, sees the broadsword, and sees Mrs. Post attempting to cut it into Jenny. Grabbing a large volume from the checkout counter, he brings it down hard on Mrs. Post’s head. She’s knocked out cold. The broadsword clatters harmlessly off to the side.

 

Wordlessly, Giles extends a hand to Jenny, who’s a bit bruised and bloodied but not too badly injured. She takes it, letting him pull her up, and they stare at each other for a moment before hugging each other very hard.

 

Jenny pulls back.

 

JENNY

Are all Watchers like that?

 

GILES

(shaken)

Not, um, not usually. I may have to check in with the Council.

 

JENNY

I think she was trying to kill you.

 

GILES

I’m aware.

 

JENNY

God, I knew something was wrong from the moment she waltzed in and started talking about how awful your books are—

 

GILES

You did that to me too, Jenny.

 

JENNY

Excuse _me,_ I never tried to run you through with a broadsword!

 

GILES

(only half joking)

You might as well have, the worry you’ve caused me by putting yourself in danger like that—

 

Jenny places a hand on Giles’s cheek and kisses him very gently. When she pulls back, he stares at her, stunned.

 

JENNY

You can’t ever really protect people from the choices they make, in the end. What you can do is love them for the people they are.

 

Giles considers this, then smiles a little exhaustedly.

 

GILES

Let’s go destroy that glove before someone else shows up and tries to kill one of us again.

 

JENNY

Good plan.


	19. s3e10: amends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _episode synopsis:_ an old friend visits for christmas with a few problems that need solving, and giles gets some helpful advice from buffy regarding jenny.

INT. GILES’S APARTMENT — NIGHT

 

Faith is asleep in the living room, tucked in under a blanket on the couch as per usual. Jenny and Giles are in the kitchen, Jenny sitting on the counter while Giles puts together the beginnings of Christmas dinner.

 

JENNY

So who are we inviting?

 

GILES

I’ve extended an invitation to Willow and Xander, Oz said he might make it, Cordelia is out skiing in some far-off part of the country with some actual snow, and I of course sent out that RSVP to Angel as per your request.

 

JENNY

You know, it’s been a while since I’ve had a Christmas dinner. Or any kind of big family gathering, actually.

 

GILES

Likewise. I’m not exactly sure if my cooking’s up to snuff, though—

 

JENNY

I’m pretty sure most of our guests don’t know how to cook anyway.

 

GILES

“Most of them” including you?

 

JENNY

(laughing)

 _Needlessly_ harsh, England.

 

GILES

I do what I can.

 

They smile at each other.

 

There’s a knock on the door. Giles frowns, placing down the jar he’s holding and beginning to exit the kitchen, but Jenny catches his arm.

 

JENNY

You keep working at that dinner. I’ll go check and see what’s up.

 

Jenny hops off the counter, exits the kitchen, tiptoes through the living room, and opens the door to find Angel there, looking somewhat shaken.

 

JENNY

(delighted)

Angel! What—

 

ANGEL

Can we talk inside for a second?

 

JENNY

Hold up. This is Rupert’s house, I should ask him.

 

Giles is peering apprehensively over at Angel over the set of counters dividing the kitchen from the living room.

 

JENNY

Rupert, is Angel allowed in?

 

GILES

What? Oh, yes, of course. Come in.

 

Angel gives Giles a nervous smile and steps inside. He’s about to start talking when Jenny tackles him in a hug, at which point he stumbles back and bumps into the doorframe.

 

JENNY

It’s so good to see you!

 

On the couch, Faith stirs, sitting up and blinking at Jenny and Angel.

 

FAITH

Whozat?

 

Giles exits the kitchen, watching Jenny and Angel hug with a small smile.

 

GILES

An old friend back for Christmas. Nothing to worry about.

 

Jenny pulls away, dusting Angel off.

 

JENNY

Are you here for our party?

 

ANGEL

Actually, I’m kinda here on business.

 

JENNY

Really? Is everything okay?

 

ANGEL

Not, uh, not really. Can I sit down?

 

Jenny pulls out one of the barstools for Angel, sitting down on the other one. Giles crosses back around to the kitchen and starts washing dishes.

 

ANGEL

I’ve been having… dreams. Difficult ones. And this new soul is a gift, not a curse, but I’m starting to learn that I’m the kind of person who’s guilty with or without a soul meant as a punishment.

 

JENNY

(pointed)

 _Feels_ guilty. You sure as hell aren’t Angelus, Angel.

 

GILES

What are these dreams like?

 

Angel hesitates before answering.

 

ANGEL

Graphic. Vivid. And—

(swallows)

I’ve been seeing my victims around.

 

JENNY

Oh. Wow. Well, that’s not good.

 

GILES

Is it possible it could be some sort of after-effect of Jenny’s spell?

 

ANGEL

I don’t think so. Jenny’s spell was cast out of love, not—

 

Jenny gives Angel a very clear “shut up” look. Giles catches this and frowns.

 

ANGEL

—uh, anyway, no. I don’t think it could be Jenny’s spell. And if it is, it wouldn’t be manifesting itself in hallucinations.

 

GILES

Angel, this really isn’t a lot to go on. We’ll try and research, but I don’t know how much we can do for you.

 

JENNY

Can you stick around and help out?

 

ANGEL

I wouldn’t want to make things difficult for Buffy. I’m still going to have to leave at the end of all this, and, well, it’s Christmas. She deserves to spend Christmas happy, not upset that I left.

 

GILES

All things considered, Angel, she’ll probably be more upset if she finds out that you came here and didn’t say hello.

 

Angel takes this in.

 

ANGEL

I’ll have to think about it.

 

JENNY

Will you be okay by yourself? Whatever this is, if we can help in any way—

 

ANGEL

I don’t think this place has enough space for four people. I’ll stay at my old place and check in with you guys tomorrow night.

 

JENNY

Okay. Call us if anything changes.

 

ANGEL

Sure thing.

(pauses)

It’s good to see you both.

 

Angel gets up from the barstool, pats Jenny awkwardly on the shoulder, nods to Giles, and is out the door, leaving it open behind him. Jenny moves to shut it.

 

GILES

Your spell was cast out of love?

 

Jenny fumbles a little as she shuts the door, and turns to face Giles with a nervous smile, back against the door as though she’s trapped.

 

JENNY

Yeah. Um, yes. But not for Angel.

 

Giles stares, tentatively hopeful. Jenny hesitates, then loses her nerve.

 

JENNY

(covering it up)

I mean, obviously I love you. You’re my best friend, it shouldn’t come as a surprise that—

 

GILES

Oh. Yes, of course.

 

There’s a lingering awkwardness mingled with disappointment. Giles hesitates, then leans forward to kiss Jenny on the cheek.

 

GILES

I’m off to bed. Turn out the lights when you come up, all right?

 

JENNY

(dismal)

Sure thing.

 

Giles gives Jenny a small, tired smile and heads upstairs, leaving Jenny sitting there on the barstool.

 

JENNY

(muttering)

Jenny Fake-Name Calendar, you have  _got_ to stop skirting the issue.

 

Jenny runs a hand through her hair, sighs, and pulls herself up, turning out the light and following Giles upstairs.

 

* * *

 

INT. LIBRARY — DAY

 

Giles is filing books when Buffy comes in, practically bubbling over with joy.

 

BUFFY

Angel’s back for Christmas!

 

That makes Giles smile. He turns, placing the book down on the table.

 

GILES

(sincerely)

That’s wonderful, Buffy. I’m so glad.

 

BUFFY

Right? Me too! He was so sweet, and he had a bunch of cheesy souvenirs just like he said he would, and, and we just hung out and ate snacks and I told him all about that physics test I failed. It was so fun.

(smiles, a little tearful)

I really missed him.

 

GILES

And he told you why he was back?

 

BUFFY

He says it’s business, but then he said you put your Watcher foot down and made sure he came to check in with me. So now I’m checking in with _you,_ because that was, you know, really, really awesome of you. Thank you.

 

Buffy steps around the table to sort of pat Giles’s shoulder. They smile at each other.

 

GILES

Any possible theories regarding what might be haunting Angel?

 

BUFFY

Definitely not his soul anymore. Whatever Ms. Calendar did… there’s something a little different about him, you know? He’s a little more centered than he was when I met him.

 

GILES

Jenny is incredibly talented.

 

BUFFY

(innocent)

So what’s the deal with you two, anyway?

 

GILES

(nervous)

What?

 

BUFFY

There’s been lots of weird tension-y stuff going on ever since Homecoming. Maybe even before that.

 

GILES

(fumbling)

She’s my best friend.

 

BUFFY

All I’m saying is that maybe you guys should have an actual honest conversation instead of skirting the issue. It’s getting to be a bit much lately.

 

GILES

She’s—

 

Giles stops talking, staring down at the table for a moment. Then he looks back up at Buffy.

 

GILES

She is too important to lose.

 

BUFFY

It’s not my place to say this, Giles, but I’m pretty solidly certain that she thinks the same way about you.

 

Buffy smiles encouragingly at Giles, then turns, exiting the library. Giles watches her go, looking extremely conflicted, and begins to file books again.

 

* * *

 

INT. ANGEL’S APARTMENT — DAY

 

Angel’s lying on the bed, shaking, curled inward. There’s a knock on his door, and he jumps, holding his breath so as not to get the attention of whoever’s out there. A pause, then another knock. The pattern repeats itself one more time before Jenny finally loses patience.

 

JENNY

Hey, I’m coming in, okay?

 

Jenny enters with a paper bag in one hand, looking at first annoyed and then worried.

 

ANGEL

Leave me _alone!_

 

JENNY

Hey. Angel. It’s me.

 

Angel looks up. He’s gotten worse since Jenny last saw him; he’s shaking and obviously distressed.

 

ANGEL

Jenny. You shouldn’t be here. There’s something old and evil trying to—

 

JENNY

I know. Kinda why I’m checking in.

 

Jenny sits down next to Angel on the bed, and he sits up to look at her.

 

JENNY

Brought you some blood, because I figured you might not be up to getting any yourself, and—

 

Jenny digs in her pocket, then finds the old peridot necklace, pressing it into Angel’s hand and closing his fingers around it.

 

JENNY

(gentle, a little playful)

Peridot. For the nightmares.

 

Angel still looks somewhat drained, but it’s clear he’s touched.

 

ANGEL

I didn’t know you kept it.

 

JENNY

Yeah, it helped for a while. But I’ve got a lot of good people in my life who help me more than a necklace, and — and I get the sense you’ll be going back to a place where you might not have that. So I think you should have this.

 

Angel takes this in with a small, thoughtful frown.

 

JENNY

Do you need anyone to stay with you right now?

 

ANGEL

I think I’ll manage for now.

 

JENNY

You don’t have to be alone, you know.

 

ANGEL

I know.

 

Jenny nods, then gets up off the bed, leaving the bag next to Angel. He watches her leave, then opens his hand to look back down at the necklace. A moment, and then he puts it on.

 

* * *

 

INT. GILES’S APARTMENT — NIGHT

 

Giles is setting the table, Willow is chatting with Faith and Oz on the couch, and Xander and Cordelia are making out on the easy chair. Jenny rounds the table and lightly tugs on Giles’s sleeve.

 

JENNY

Hey, stranger.

 

GILES

(to Cordelia and Xander)

That is not appropriate party behavior!

 

CORDELIA

(pulling away)

Well, this isn’t an old person party, Giles, so deal.

 

JENNY

No dessert for kissers.

 

XANDER

I think we should hear the lady out, Cor. She makes a compelling argument.

 

Jenny smiles winningly at Xander and Cordelia, then turns to Giles.

 

JENNY

How’s the party going?

 

GILES

Barely started. Is Angel coming?

 

JENNY

Assuming Buffy kicks those Bringers where it hurts, I’d say there’s a good chance of him making it tonight.

 

Both of them begin to walk towards the kitchen.

 

GILES

Good. I made blood pudding and I know none of the children are going to eat any of it.

 

JENNY

 _I’m_ not eating that—

 

WILLOW

(loudly, almost rehearsed)

Hey, mistletoe!

 

Giles and Jenny look up. There is indeed a sprig of mistletoe taped above the both of them.

 

GILES

(bewildered)

I didn’t put that up.

 

CORDELIA

Guess it’s just a Christmas miracle, huh?

 

She moves towards Xander, and we see a roll of tape in her jacket pocket as she shifts to snuggle into him.

 

Giles looks nervously over at Jenny.

 

JENNY

We’ve kissed _so_ much in the last few weeks, Rupert, this is a cakewalk.

 

GILES

Did you _have_ to say that in front of the children?

 

Jenny and Giles both glance over at the kids, who look a mixture of horrified and intrigued.

 

JENNY

Pucker up, England.

 

GILES

You’re just being deliberately awful now, aren’t you?

 

JENNY

Oh, completely.

 

Jenny drapes her arms around Giles’s neck and pulls him in for a kiss. Faith whistles loudly and Willow dissolves into a delighted giggle fit.

 

There’s another knock at the door. Everyone’s kind of expecting one of the adults to break away and answer it, but neither of them do. Finally, with an exaggerated sigh, Cordelia pulls herself away from Xander, walks past the still-kissing Giles and Jenny, and opens the door.

 

Angel and Buffy are there, holding hands. Angel’s got a bottle of sparkling cider, and a positively giddy Buffy is awkwardly holding a whole bunch of presents.

 

ANGEL

Hi. Are we late?

 

BUFFY

Mom’s coming in a few, she just had some stuff she needed to do at the  _oh_ my god Giles and Ms. Calendar are making out.

 

ANGEL

Looks like we’re late.

 

CORDELIA

I’d say so. Get in here.

 

As everyone begins to chat, Giles and Jenny finally pull apart.

 

GILES

Jenny?

 

JENNY

Yeah?

 

GILES

I’d like to take you out to dinner.

 

Jenny looks at him, then smiles, bright and warm. Delighted by this reaction, Giles starts smiling too.

 

JENNY

Like a date?

 

GILES

Exactly like a date.

 

JENNY

So that means I get to kiss you again in a romantic kind of way?

 

GILES

That seems more than reasonable, yes.

 

JENNY

And you’re not gonna freak out?

 

GILES

Only if you don’t.

 

They grin at each other, a little dizzy, and go back to kissing. Lots of lost time to make up for.


	20. s3e12: helpless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _episode synopsis:_ giles and jenny finally (finally!) begin a romantic relationship! but giles is keeping a few new secrets of his own, and jenny definitely isn’t going to be happy when she finds out about them.

EXT. GILES’S APARTMENT — NIGHT

 

Giles and Jenny are standing right outside Giles’s door. Jenny’s wearing Giles’s tuxedo jacket over a knee-length red dress, and Giles’s bow tie is undone, a few of his vest buttons done wrong. Jenny leans against the door, running her hands down Giles’s chest.

 

GILES

(flustered)

That was nice.

 

JENNY

I’d say so.

 

GILES

Do you want to, um, come in for a drink? Perhaps some tea?

 

JENNY

(laughing)

I _live_ with you, you dork.

 

GILES

Well, I know _that,_ it’s just always polite to extend an invitation to one’s companion—

 

Beaming, Jenny tugs at Giles’s lapel, pulling him in for a kiss. Giles’s hands go to Jenny’s waist and he presses her against the door, lifting her up a bit to wrap his arms around her. Jenny pulls back to remove Giles’s glasses, tucking them into his shirt pocket, and they continue to kiss.

 

BUFFY (O.S.)

Oh my _god,_ are you guys for real?

 

WILLOW (O.S.)

They’re celebrating their love! I think it’s sweet.

 

Jenny and Giles pull away. Slowly, they look over at Buffy (who’s covering her face with her hands), Willow, and an enormously amused Faith.

 

BUFFY

See, Giles? This is why I was like “you know, maybe I shouldn’t come by to check in after patrol,” but you were all like, “no, Buffy, it’s always important to stay in constant communication with your Watcher,” and now look! I’ve got firsthand knowledge of what it looks like when you’re sticking your tongue down Ms. Calendar’s throat.

 

GILES

Point taken. You’re exempted from all check-ins after patrol.

 

BUFFY

Wait, really?

 

Giles goes back to kissing Jenny, who laughs against his mouth.

 

BUFFY

I so love New Giles.

 

WILLOW

Um, New Giles is pretty handsy.

 

BUFFY

(grimacing)

Statement rescinded.

 

Faith, Buffy, and Willow all start walking away.

 

FAITH

(over her shoulder)

I’m sleeping over at B’s tonight, Jen, okay?

 

Jenny gives Giles a last, lingering kiss, then pulls away a little to respond to Faith.

 

JENNY

Uh, yep. Sure. Go ahead.

 

As the girls head out, Giles kisses Jenny’s nose (she laughs) and pulls back, taking her hands in his.

 

GILES

We really should go inside.

 

JENNY

Yeah, I think we should.

 

They smile at each other, both of them delighted and smitten. Reluctant to let go of Jenny’s hands, Giles compromises by only letting go for a moment to open the door and tug her inside.

 

* * *

 

INT. GILES’S BEDROOM — EARLY MORNING

 

From downstairs, the phone begins to ring. Giles sits up with a groan, gently disentangling himself from Jenny. She stirs.

 

JENNY

(mumbling)

Why at this hour?

 

GILES

It’s the phone, love. I’m expecting a call from the Council.

 

Jenny tugs at Giles’s arm, trying to pull him back down next to her.

 

JENNY

(bleary)

Come sleep with me.

 

GILES

(teasing)

We did that _last_ night, Jenny, don’t you want a bit of variation in our activities?

 

JENNY

You think you’re _so_ clever—

 

Giles kisses Jenny. She hums, sleepy and content, and lets her head fall onto his shoulder. Giles kisses the top of her head and lowers her back onto the bed, then starts to begin the process of getting up and getting dressed.

 

* * *

 

INT. GILES’S APARTMENT — EARLY MORNING

 

Giles, now in a bathrobe and slippers, pads down the stairs and picks up the phone.

 

GILES

Hello?

(beat)

Yes, of course.

(beat)

Yes. Yes, I’ll be there tonight to receive the remaining supplies.

(beat)

Yes. I’ll begin administering the compound in about two days’ time.

(beat)

Yes. Updates pending.

 

Giles hangs up, his expression very purposefully unreadable; not at all as open as he’d been with Jenny only a few moments prior. For a moment, he looks up at the loft, then swallows hard and crosses to the kitchen, beginning to make himself a cup of tea.

 

* * *

 

INT. COMPUTER LAB — AFTERNOON

 

Jenny’s writing a lesson plan on the chalkboard when Willow and Faith round the corner.

 

FAITH

Just for the record, I bet Willow like twenty bucks it’d take you and Giles till graduation to finally hook up. Unrelated note, but can I borrow twenty bucks?

 

Jenny rolls her eyes, smiling. Willow sits down on the edge of Jenny’s desk, and Faith leans on the doorframe, watching with a grin.

 

WILLOW

I can’t believe you and Giles are finally together! And just for the record, I thought you guys looked really sweet last night. You know, when you were leaving _for_ the date. Not when we came back and Giles had you pressed up against a door and why am I still talking?

 

JENNY

I mean, we only went on one date. I don’t know if that counts as being  _together—_

 

FAITH

(with a straight face) But you _were_ together in the horizontal sense, correct?

 

JENNY

Do either of you _really_ want to know the answer to that question?

 

WILLOW

I’m going to say no to that one.

 

FAITH

Hey, you and Giles could double date with B and Angel! That’d be cool.

 

JENNY

Angel’s still in town?

 

WILLOW

He says he’s staying “indefinitely” just to make sure we’re all doing okay.

 

FAITH

Yeah. “Indefinitely.”

 

Willow and Faith both look very amused by this.

 

JENNY

Don’t tease the guy. He’s still working on his people skills.

 

WILLOW

Oh, we’d _never_ tease him!

 

FAITH

Yeah, I like Angel. He’s chill.

 

WILLOW

(giggling)

He’s just kind of a dork.

 

JENNY

(affectionate)

He is that.

 

Giles rounds the corner, pausing nervously by the door. He looks worn and wrung-out, though he’s doing a reasonably good job of hiding it. The girls don’t pick up on it, but Jenny does, and her face softens, worried.

 

FAITH

(significantly)

We should clear out, Red. Leave these lovebirds to their own devices.

 

WILLOW

(excited)

Totally! Let’s definitely!

 

Faith and Willow leave, Willow waving over her shoulder at Giles and Jenny. Jenny smiles and waves back, then crosses to Giles, lightly touching his cheek. Giles closes his eyes.

 

JENNY

Rupert, what’s wrong?

 

GILES

Just a bit worn out from training.

 

Jenny looks a little skeptical, but decides to buy it.

 

JENNY

We can have a quiet night in, if you want? Faith was talking about renting a movie, and I’ve still got some microwavable popcorn tucked away somewhere—

 

GILES

(awkward)

Actually, I, I was planning on spending tonight doing some research on my own. I hope you don’t mind.

 

JENNY

(surprised)

Oh! Um, okay. I mean, uh, obviously this thing is really new, I wouldn’t want you to feel like you’re being smothered or anything—

 

Giles looks up, smiling nervously at her, and they kiss, but it’s a little awkward and stilted. Jenny can tell something’s up, and Giles knows it.

 

GILES

I really should get back to work.

 

JENNY

(too cheerful)

Sounds good!

 

Jenny watches Giles go, still with a somewhat plastic smile. As soon as he’s gone, she lets the smile drop, looking bewildered and a touch hurt.

 

JENNY

What was _that?_

 

 

* * *

 

INT. HALLWAY — NIGHT

 

Jenny’s a little nervous as she heads towards the library, her bag slung over one shoulder.

 

JENNY

(to herself)

God, I hope this wasn’t a mistake. Maybe I should have called him first, checked to see whether he even wants me here—

 

Jenny stops walking, frowns almost indignantly, and shakes her head.

 

JENNY

Screw it. I’m going in.

 

The library door is ajar, and the light’s on. Jenny’s about to slip inside when she hears voices. She hesitates, listening in.

 

* * *

 

INT. LIBRARY — NIGHT

 

TRAVERS

The compound is in the wooden box, and the crystals will be delivered to your apartment tomorrow—

 

GILES

(nervous)

I, I was actually wondering if it would be possible to deliver the crystals to the library instead?

 

TRAVERS

Is something the matter?

 

GILES

I, um,

(winces)

I sort of have a-a friend. Staying with me. Her house is in sad shape and I wanted to make sure—

 

TRAVERS

You have a lover.

 

Giles falters, embarrassed. This is enough of an answer for Travers.

 

TRAVERS

It is completely understandable that you wish to keep the nature of the Cruciamentum secret from her. Commendable, even.

 

GILES

(quiet)

I wouldn’t say that.

 

TRAVERS

We had doubts about your performance, initially. You showed some resistance to the concept of drugging your Slayer—

 

There’s a sharp, almost pained gasp from the hallway. Giles picks up on it, but Travers doesn’t.

 

TRAVERS

—and, of course, your reticence to participate in a time-honored tradition did not bode well for your status as a Watcher. It’s good to see that you at least regard the Cruciamentum with the secrecy it requires.

 

Giles’s attention is directed at the half-open door; it’s clear he’s worried that Jenny or one of the kids is listening in.

 

GILES

(distant)

Secrecy. Yes.

 

TRAVERS

And you of course know that we’re bringing the vampire to the old boarding house on Prescott Lane? The operation is a delicate affair; we expect you to handle the situation with caution and diligence.

 

GILES

I understand.

 

TRAVERS

It is of _immense_ importance that the muscle relaxants have taken complete effect before the Slayer faces the vampire. Recently, we had a case in which the Slayer was not properly stripped of her powers, rendering the test completely useless.

 

GILES

Mr. Travers, you’ll have to excuse me, but I believe there’s someone listening in. Will you—

 

* * *

 

INT. HALLWAY — NIGHT

 

Jenny bolts. She has enough of a head start that she’s gone from the hallway long before Giles finally opens the door. He looks around, frowning, then relaxes a bit.

 

TRAVERS (O.C.)

Anyone there?

 

GILES

(quiet)

Just my guilty conscience, I expect.

 

* * *

 

INT. LIBRARY — EARLY MORNING

 

Though the library lights are off, the room is still reasonably lit by the sunlight coming in through the windows. No one’s there yet, but the package containing the crystals has arrived, and is sitting innocuously on the library table with a label marked OFFICIAL WATCHERS’ COUNCIL BUSINESS.

 

We hear the creak of a door, then footsteps, and then Jenny is standing in front of the box. She’s still wearing her clothes from last night, still with her bag over her shoulder. She looks like she’s been crying.

 

Jenny reaches out and touches the label, finger tracing the W in Watcher. She smiles, sharp and bitter, a frightening look in her eyes, and then she crosses to the book cage, picks up a battle-axe, and brings it down as hard as she can on the package, embedding the axe in the table in the process.

 

* * *

 

INT. GILES’S BEDROOM — EARLY MORNING

 

Giles wakes up to find that Jenny isn’t there. Frowning, he gets up, peering over the side of the loft, and notices that Faith hasn’t come home either. Rubbing his eyes, he puts on his glasses, then stumbles downstairs to pick up the phone and dial Buffy’s number.

 

GILES

Hello? Yes, I, I know it’s early—yes, I just wanted to check in—Oh, Faith’s with you? All right. By any chance have you seen—

 

There’s the sound of the key in the lock, and Jenny opens the door. Giles smiles at her, relieved, and turns back to the phone, missing the look in her eyes.

 

GILES

Never mind. She’s here. Yes, I do apologize for calling you at this early hour — yes, I _do_ know it can wait until school. Yes. Goodbye.

 

Giles hangs up the phone and crosses the room, reaching to take Jenny’s hands. She steps back so fast that she collides with the coat tree, eyes never leaving his. She’s looking at him differently — like he’s a threat.

 

GILES

(confused)

Jenny?

 

JENNY

I just came by to pick up some stuff. My house is in order and I’m going to be staying there with Faith for a little while.

 

GILES

(surprised, a little worried)

Is everything all right?

 

Jenny smiles, sweet and combative.

 

JENNY

Everything is perfectly fine. I’ll see you at work, Mr. Giles.

 

She moves past Giles, picking up her leather jacket from the coat tree. She doesn’t look back as she leaves.

 

Giles watches her go, confused and genuinely shaken.

 

* * *

 

INT. LIBRARY — DAY

 

Giles enters, still looking a little out of sorts. It takes him a moment to register what the children are looking at.

 

BUFFY

Looks like someone really hates crystals.

 

Giles stares. He moves forward towards the battle-axe in the table, running a finger through the fine powder remnants of what was once a Council relic.

 

JENNY

Trust me. There’s a good reason that happened.

 

Giles turns very fast, staring at Jenny with legitimate horror. She won’t look at him — not out of guilt or fear, but contempt.

 

JENNY

Kids, I think you should leave for just a second, okay? Rupert and I are going to have a conversation.

 

Buffy still looks a little puzzled, but Faith picks up on the vibe. Quickly, she shepherds the rest of the group out.

 

GILES

Jenny—

 

Jenny does look at him, then. Fishing in her satchel, she holds out the wooden box that once contained the syringe. She’s broken the hinges.

 

JENNY

I would have burned this library to the ground, Rupert, if not for my deep and abiding respect for knowledge as a whole. You _fucking monster._

 

GILES

(almost begging)

Jenny.

 

JENNY

No. No, okay? Shut up.

(voice breaking)

I’ve known Buffy for longer than a year, nearly two. She’s mentioned her dad once, but she talks about you endlessly. She tells me all the time how much she wants you to be happy. That girl has so much love in her, and it’s _wasted_ on someone who would abuse her trust.

 

Giles looks like he’s been punched in the face.

 

JENNY

I know what you fucking _scholars_ are like. You have procedures for things that break protocol, you have extra syringes, you probably have a hand-carved wooden box lying around to replace the one I broke. But know this: I will do everything in my power to make sure that Buffy stays safe, because that girl isn’t something you can replace like a book or a drug or a box. And neither am I.

 

Distantly, Giles removes his glasses, polishing them jerkily.

 

GILES

I don’t want to do this.

 

JENNY

I don’t care. I don’t care, because if you didn’t want to do this, you wouldn’t be nodding along as your boss comes up with a plan that might very well end with Buffy dying alone and afraid.

 

Giles flinches at that.

 

GILES

You know I don’t want that—

 

JENNY

(scoffing)

Like I know what you want.

 

She shoves the box at him, and then she does look at him. There’s very real pain in her expression.

 

GILES

(desperate)

Jenny, please —

 

JENNY

 _Stop_ it.

(almost crying)

If you start talking, I’m going to listen and I’m going to forgive you, because I want so badly to believe that there’s a reason you would do this. But right now, that’s — I need to be there for those kids.

 

This silences Giles more effectively than anything. He nods, looking utterly devastated, and doesn’t say a word as Jenny turns and leaves.

 

For a long, painful moment, he stands there, looking like his whole world has collapsed in on itself. Then he raises a hand to his face and utters a choked sob, sitting down on the edge of the table.

 

* * *

 

INT. HALLWAY – DAY

 

BUFFY

What’s going on? I heard — Ms. Calendar, are you okay?

 

Jenny’s exited the library and looks on the verge of tears. Without a word, she hugs Buffy very tightly, burying her face in Buffy’s hair.

 

JENNY

(muffled)

You’re an amazing kid, you know that?

 

Buffy pulls back, looking at Jenny with a worried expression. Jenny’s managed to do an impressive job of collecting herself in only a few seconds.

 

BUFFY

What happened?

 

JENNY

(nonchalant)

Rupert and I had our first big fight, that’s all. We’ll deal.

 

Buffy exchanges a nervous look with Xander and Willow.

 

WILLOW

I hope everything’s okay…?

 

JENNY

It will be. I guarantee it.

 

* * *

 

INT. GILES’S OFFICE — DAY

Giles is on the phone.

 

GILES

Travers, I won’t allow it. I don’t — I don’t _care_ if I lose my position, all right? I don’t _care._ I’ve lost enough today. I won’t lose my Slayer’s trust.

 

TRAVERS (O.C.)

You realize that the Cruciamentum will still go on as planned, Mr. Giles?

 

GILES

(thinking fast)

I told my Slayer about it.

 

TRAVERS (O.C.)

What?

 

GILES

I told her what to look out for, and—and I smashed the crystals you sent me.

 

TRAVERS (O.C.)

(horrified)

Mr. Giles, those crystals are legitimate relics! You had _no right—_

 

GILES

Your test is morally repugnant, and it won’t hurt another Slayer again. Good day, Travers.

 

Giles slams down the phone, breathing hard, then opens his office door and heads out into the library.

 

INT. LIBRARY – DAY – CONTINUOUS

 

Jenny is neatly and spitefully filing books out of order, and Buffy is leaning on the checkout counter.

 

BUFFY

Hey, Giles, you never did tell me what that thing you wanted to talk to me about was. Something about crystal studying?

(glances at the crystal debris)

Though I guess that might be a bust.

 

GILES

(dizzy)

I may have just lost my job as your Watcher.

 

Buffy stares. Jenny, stunned, drops the book she’s holding.

 

GILES

There is a test — a barbaric ritual that the Council forces upon Slayers on their eighteenth birthday. I was to drug you without your knowledge and lock you in a house with a homicidal vampire, and your survival would have proven your worth to the Council.

 

BUFFY

(touched, relieved)

But you didn’t go through with it.

 

Giles opens his mouth to correct her, but—

 

JENNY

No. He didn’t.

 

Buffy smiles, not at all surprised, and not noticing how very surprised Giles is.

 

JENNY

(smiling at Buffy, but only at Buffy)

Giles would never do something like that. No matter what some outdated Council thinks, he’s still the best Watcher there is.

 

BUFFY

And you’re not going anywhere, right, Giles?

 

Giles’s eyes are still on Jenny. Over Buffy’s head, Jenny looks up at him, and her smile vanishes; it’s clear she isn’t anywhere near forgiving him.

 

GILES

(dull, tired)

No, I’m not.


	21. s3e14: bad girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _episode synopsis:_ giles and jenny aren’t handling their sort-of breakup all that well, and the situation definitely isn’t helped by the overconfident, pretentious new watcher.

INT. LIBRARY — DAY

 

Willow enters with an armload of papers, struggling to carry them all.

 

WILLOW

(determinedly perky)

Hi, Giles! Ms. Calendar sent me over with all these because she says she doesn’t want to come to the library or, um, something like that. I might be paraphrasing a little. Also she told me to tell you—

 

Willow stops, finally noticing the new face in the library.

 

WESLEY

I assume this is a student?

 

GILES

(irritated)

Excellent analysis, Mr. Pryce. I can see why they put you in charge of my Slayer.

 

WESLEY

It’s Mr. Wyndam-Pryce, thank you, and technically speaking, Miss Summers is now under my much more capable tutelage.

 

WILLOW

Oh boy.

 

* * *

 

INT. COMPUTER LAB — DAY

 

Buffy pauses by the door, then steps in; Jenny’s drinking what looks like her third cup of coffee and looks utterly miserable.

 

BUFFY

Hey, you okay?

 

JENNY

Yes.

 

BUFFY

Look, I’m sure you and Giles will work things out eventually—

 

JENNY

That might not be the case.

 

Buffy considers this. Then:

 

BUFFY

You know he misses you like crazy, right? He keeps on spouting off useless factoids and then looking kinda sadly to his left like he’s expecting you to be there listening.

 

JENNY

Buffy, it’s hard enough for me to stand by my decision even without you telling me how much my ex misses me.

 

BUFFY

He’s your “ex” now?

 

JENNY

Ex-whatever. Don’t get me categorizing.

 

BUFFY

Still. He went through a lot in the last week alone, and it definitely isn’t helping that the new Watcher’s a total pill.

 

JENNY

(surprised)

There’s a new Watcher?

 

BUFFY

Yeah. Wesley Snooty-Hyphenated-Last-Name and he’s the literal worst.

(trying to be sneaky)

You should swing by the library, maybe introduce yourself.

 

JENNY

I don’t know if that’s going to happen.

 

BUFFY

Look, Ms. Calendar, you can stay broken up with Giles for as long as you need to, and no one’s going to begrudge you for that. But the thing is, you’re kind of a pretty big part of the Scooby Gang, and it sucks for all of us to not see you as much. Not just Giles.

 

Jenny looks surprised, then smiles a little, touched.

 

JENNY

That means a lot. Thank you.

 

BUFFY

Of course.

 

Buffy hesitates, then places a paper cup of lukewarm coffee on Jenny’s desk.

 

BUFFY

Courtesy of Giles, but we can pretend it’s from me if you want.

 

JENNY

I think I’ll probably do that.

 

* * *

 

INT. LIBRARY — DAY

 

Giles is at the end of his tether, and new watcher Wesley still has yet to notice.

 

WESLEY

Now, you may still work as school librarian here, Mr. Giles, but make no mistake, these are resources reserved for Watchers who have actual  _respect_ for Council property.

(off Giles’s look)

Yes, I’ve been informed of your destruction of the crystals, and I will have you know that there shall be none of that sort of behavior while I am acting as Watcher.

 

GILES

(terse)

Is there any point to my listening to you much longer, Mr. Wyndam-Pryce? I have actually important matters to attend to, ones that _don’t_ involve bureaucracy and arrogant amateurs.

 

WESLEY

(affronted)

Now, see here!

 

This is when Jenny enters, holding the paper cup of coffee and looking a little worn-out. Giles stands immediately, looking at her with what could definitely be called “puppy-dog eyes.”

 

GILES

(soft, longing)

Ms. Calendar.

 

JENNY

(stiff)

Mr. Giles.

(re: Wesley)

Who’s the stuffed shirt?

 

Giles’s eyes aren’t leaving Jenny; Wesley’s become completely irrelevant to him ever since she walked in.

 

GILES

New Watcher. What — that is, why are you here?

 

JENNY

Because we have kids in our lives who won’t benefit from me shutting you out, and because I wanted to make it very clear that my being around the library doesn’t mean that I’m okay in any way with what almost went down, regardless of whether you changed your mind at the last minute.

 

GILES

I understand that.

 

JENNY

Good.

 

There’s a painful, sad awkwardness as they continue to look at each other.

 

WESLEY

(annoyed at being ignored)

Mr. Giles, who is this woman, and what event is she referencing?

 

JENNY

(to Wesley)

You’re a Watcher, aren’t you?

 

WESLEY

(flustered)

Well — yes.

 

JENNY

Watch this.

 

Jenny flips Wesley off — the British version (wonder who she learned that from?) — and leaves.

 

Giles buries his face in his hands. For a moment, it looks like he’s disapproving, but his shaking shoulders reveal that he’s trying not to laugh.

 

WESLEY

(outraged)

If these are the sorts of people you ally yourself with, Mr. Giles, it’s no wonder that you got yourself fired after less than three years.

 

GILES

(raising his head)

Most Slayers, Mr. Wyndam-Pryce, live for less than two.

 

* * *

 

INT. JENNY’S HOUSE — AFTERNOON

 

Jenny and Faith enter, back from school. The house is still very clearly suffering from fire damage, barely livable. There are two sleeping bags on the living room floor, and some parts of the kitchen that are obviously in use, but it’s clear that the house isn’t a good place for anyone to stay.

 

FAITH

I miss the couch.

 

JENNY

Yeah, well, I miss—

(stops herself)

—a bed.

 

FAITH

I still don’t get how you guys could have had a fight big enough to justify us living in this dump.

 

JENNY

Watch it. I put a deposit down on this dump.

 

FAITH

You know what I mean, Jen.

 

Jenny hesitates, considering: how much should she tell Faith?

 

JENNY

Rupert was about to do something that would have abused the trust of someone very important to him, and the only thing that stopped him was my literal destruction of the stuff he needed for it.

 

FAITH

What—

 

JENNY

I can’t tell you.

 

FAITH

And why’s that?

 

JENNY

Because if anyone should tell you, it should be Rupert. It’s not my responsibility to divulge that information just to make myself feel better about being right.

 

Faith looks at Jenny, then reaches up and gives her an awkward hug. This so surprises Jenny that she almost starts to cry; no one’s really tried to comfort her re: Giles.

 

FAITH

You’re pretty damn good at being right, though.

 

JENNY

It really fucking sucks.

 

FAITH

Yeah, usually it does.

 

They pull back, looking at each other before Faith heads over to one of the sleeping bags and sits down with her backpack.

 

FAITH

I’m gonna get started on homework. There’s this really long worksheet my math teacher gave me, and it’s probably the _most_ boring—

 

JENNY

(interested)

Do you want help?

 

FAITH

Nerd.

 

JENNY

So that’s a “no?”

 

FAITH

(grinning)

Get over here.

 

Jenny smiles, sets down her own bag, and heads over to sit next to Faith on the sleeping bag.

 

* * *

 

INT. LIBRARY — NIGHT

 

Jenny enters, Faith trailing reluctantly behind. Giles and Wesley stop mid-argument to look with surprise at the both of them.

 

WESLEY

Mr. Giles, have you been allowing this Potential to remain in the care of an ultimately irresponsible civilian?

 

JENNY

Is this ‘cause I flipped you off?

 

FAITH

(delighted)

You did?

 

WESLEY

(ignoring this)

A modicum of respect is requested, madam, and if you do not comply, I really will have to ask you to leave my library.

 

GILES

(pointed warning)

 _My_ library. And no, you won’t.

 

Jenny moves past Giles, picking up one of the books.

 

WESLEY

(outraged)

These texts are the property of the Watchers’ Council! It goes  _directly_ against protocol to allow a civilian to research alongside Watchers, let alone allow one to help the research process along in an advisory capacity.

 

GILES

Jenny is an invaluable member-

 

WESLEY

Quite frankly, Mr. Giles, I couldn’t care less about your Jenny. She’s very clearly a hindrance to my work, and she won’t be allowed to have contact with my Slayer _or_ the Potential placed under my care.

 

JENNY

(very, very sarcastic)

Oh no! How will I ever cope?

 

GILES

(equally unfazed)

Well, Ms. Calendar, it’s been wonderful having you in this library, but it’s clear you must be on your way now.

 

JENNY

Oh, obviously. Wesley’s intellect and incredible skill in the field isn’t anything like my own experience with actual vampires in actual battle.

 

GILES

Clearly, we both have a lot to learn.

 

Jenny goes back to the book, flipping through it.

 

JENNY

Did he put this one out? This one’s the one we put on the discard pile because we found the twenty different errors when you were translating it.

 

GILES

I did tell him that, yes, but he’s the boss.

 

Faith is trying (and failing) not to laugh. Wesley looks absolutely livid, and strides forward, grabbing the book from Jenny.

 

WESLEY

That’s enough!

 

Jenny and Giles share a thoroughly amused grin, then realize simultaneously that she’s supposed to be mad at him. Hastily, Jenny schools her expression into a thin, forbidding smile and Giles turns away.

 

WESLEY

I will not tolerate such open arrogance from someone with no qualifications and no actual use to the cause!

 

JENNY

(to Giles)

Wow. He’s kind of a lot.

 

GILES

(to Jenny)

He really is.

 

FAITH

(innocent)

You know, you two work pretty well together when you’re pushing someone else’s buttons instead of each other’s.

 

Jenny and Giles look at each other. Jenny smiles a little sadly, then reaches out and smooths down Giles’s lapel.

 

JENNY

Makes me almost miss that.

 

There’s something of a finality to the way she says it, one that registers with both Giles and Faith. Before either of them can react to it, she’s turning and walking out of the library.

 

* * *

 

INT. ANGEL’S APARTMENT — NIGHT

 

Angel’s place is a little more home-y than last we saw it. A few of Buffy’s jackets are hanging on a coat tree by the door, there’s a tacky art print that looks like it was once in Buffy’s bedroom, and there’s a fuzzy pink blanket thrown over the couch. It’s pretty clear that someone who isn’t Angel has been redecorating a bit.

 

There’s a knock on the door, and Angel, who’s been drinking a mug of blood, pulls himself up to answer it. Jenny’s standing in the hallway, looking exhausted and small.

 

ANGEL

(soft)

You okay?

 

JENNY

No.

 

ANGEL

Come in.

 

Jenny manages a small, wobbly smile as she steps around Angel, crossing to the couch and sitting down. Angel watches her, concerned, then follows her over to sit down too.

 

JENNY

When you went on that journey of self-discovery — did it help at all?

 

ANGEL

What brings this up?

 

JENNY

I know there are people here who love me, people who need me, but—

(swallows)

It is so hard to be around him every day and know that the best thing for both of us is me keeping my distance. And it’s even harder to know what he was going to do.

 

ANGEL

Considering who my girlfriend is, I’m not exactly president of the Rupert Giles Fan Club right now either, so you should know that what I’m saying comes from the fact that I’m your friend, not some pandering need to make Giles happy.

 

JENNY

(smiles)

Yeah. That’s why I came to you.

 

ANGEL

I think you’re trying to run away from Giles because you feel like this whole thing is your fault.

 

Jenny’s smile flickers. It’s clear his words have resonated with her.

 

ANGEL

I think you feel like you should have known this was coming, because you know Giles better than anyone and you love him more than anything.

 

JENNY

(shaky)

That kinda sums it up.

 

ANGEL

So kind of how Giles was feeling when he found out why you were really in Sunnydale.

 

JENNY

(affronted)

That doesn’t even _begin_ to compare—

 

ANGEL

No, I know, I’m just — it’s the easiest comparison to make right now. You found out he made a very bad decision, and that’s not a fun thing to find out, so instead of actually trying to address the issue, you’re shutting him out and shutting things down.

 

Jenny shakes her head, wiping her eyes roughly.

 

JENNY

It’s not — just — that, okay? It’s that he would sell me out to the Council if—

 

ANGEL

But he didn’t. You called him out, and he realized he’d made a mistake, and Buffy doesn’t even know that he was considering going along with the whole thing.

(beat)

Look, Giles has flaws. He’s not always going to be an amazing person, and neither are you, and I think that if you want things to go any farther, you need to come to terms with that concept. For both of your sakes.

 

Jenny seems to be actually thinking about this. Finally, she smiles a little, still looking a bit near tears.

 

JENNY

How’d you get so good at this whole advice thing?

 

ANGEL

Got a friend who asks me for it.

 

Jenny considers this, then moves closer, leaning on Angel’s shoulder.

 

JENNY

I love you.

 

ANGEL

(awkward)

That’s nice.

 

Jenny starts laughing very hard.

 

JENNY

Oh my god, you’re so good at advice, but you’re just _so bad at_ _everything else._

ANGEL

(indignant)

You took me by surprise! Stop — stop laughing, okay? I love you too. Stop that.

 

* * *

 

INT. JENNY’S PLACE — EARLY MORNING

 

Jenny slips inside and is immediately accosted by a furious Faith.

 

FAITH

I was thinking about calling the cops, calling Giles, calling Buffy, where the _fuck_ were you?

 

Jenny sees the fear behind the anger and gives Faith a tight hug. Faith, shaking, hides her face in Jenny’s shoulder.

 

* * *

 

INT. LIBRARY — DAY

 

Jenny steps in, looking shy and hopeful. Immediately, she’s blocked off by Wesley.

 

WESLEY

Mr. Giles may allow you in this library while he is here, but while he is not—

 

JENNY

(overlapping)

Rupert’s not here?

 

GILES (O.S.)

(irritable)

Now he is. Wesley, kindly stop accosting the patrons.

 

WESLEY

_She’s—_

 

Jenny turns to smile a little apprehensively at Giles.

 

JENNY

Hey, we need to have an actual conversation about what happened. Not a fake one where I yell at you and refuse to listen to what you have to say.

 

GILES

(quiet, guilty)

The situation is fairly clear-cut, Jenny. Much as I would like to absolve myself of guilt, you have good reason to never forgive me again.

 

JENNY

Yeah, well, I don’t want that.

 

Giles looks up, surprised and hopeful.

 

JENNY

Can we talk tonight at home?

 

GILES

Home?

 

JENNY

Your place. Not my weird house that still smells like barbecued vampire.

 

GILES

(soft)

That sounds — yes. I’d like that.

 

WESLEY

(completely lost)

Barbecued vampire?

 

JENNY

(eyes still on Giles)

You had to be there, Wes.

 

As Jenny leaves, she stops by Giles, stands on tiptoe, and sort of awkwardly touches his shoulder. Giles looks floored and delighted by this new possibility.

 

WESLEY

(snide)

We’ll be researching late tonight, you know. Still have that Amulet of Balthazar to figure out.

 

GILES

God, I hate you.

 

* * *

 

INT. WAREHOUSE — NIGHT

 

Giles and Wesley stand near the tanks, hands tied behind their backs. Wesley is falling to pieces; Giles looks worried for a different reason.

 

GILES

I hope Jenny doesn’t think I’m standing her up.

 

WESLEY

(screechy)

Is that really what’s on your mind right now, Mr. Giles?

 

GILES

(mildly)

Yes. The woman I love is very much on my mind in a life-or-death situation.

 

BALTHAZAR

Bring them closer.

 

The vampires shove Giles and Wesley closer to the tank.

 

BALTHAZAR

You know what I want.

 

GILES

Can we make this reasonably quick? I have somewhere I need to be.

 

BALTHAZAR

You won’t be going anywhere tonight, human.

 

GILES

How very original. Not at all something any monster has said to me before.

 

A vampire slugs Giles in the face. He takes it, smiles at the guy.

 

GILES

I wouldn’t recommend you doing that again.

 

WESLEY

(agitated)

Now hold on! We can deal with this rationally. We have something you want. You have something we want.

 

BALTHAZAR

Ah, a trade… intriguing. No. Wait. Boring. Pull off his kneecaps.

 

WESLEY

NO!! The slayer gave it to someone! A tall man! A friend of hers! I’ll tell you everything!

 

GILES

Shut your gob, you ninny! You'll get us both killed!

 

WESLEY

But… I like to have… my kneecaps…

 

BALTHAZAR

You will tell us everything.

 

WESLEY

Yes… sir…

 

BALTHAZAR

What is this friend’s name?

 

WESLEY

(terrified realization)

Ooh. Didn’t actually catch it.

 

GILES

(to Balthazar)

Tell you what. Let Captain Courageous go and I’ll tell you what you want to know. How's that deal?

 

BALTHAZAR

There is one deal! You will die slowly or you will die quickly! The man who has my amulet -  _what is his name?_

ANGEL

His name is Angel.

 

And before the vampires have time to react, Angel leaps at them, followed very closely by a significantly less graceful Jenny.

 

The vamp next to Giles draws his sword, bringing it down, and Buffy kicks that vampire out of the picture. As a vampire approaches Jenny, sword up, she awkwardly parries a few blows before stabbing it directly in the heart, dusting it on impact completely by accident.

 

JENNY

Whoa!

 

Giles has an amazed smile on his face.

 

JENNY

Those extra training sessions paid off, huh, Rupert?

 

GILES

(breathless)

I’m in love with you.

 

Jenny turns, stunned, and her sword clatters to the ground. Behind her, Buffy sidesteps another vampire to cut Giles free of his bonds. He just stands there, staring at Jenny with a sort of nervous horror.

 

GILES

Um, as a qualifier—

 

JENNY

(smiling, shy)

Yeah, see, I’m in love with you too.

 

Giles stares at her, lips parted, as Jenny steps forward. They’re not touching, but there’s a shy intimacy to the way they study each other.

 

JENNY

We’re going to have a long conversation about what we tell each other.

 

GILES

All right.

 

JENNY

And then we’re going to have some really excellent sex.

 

GILES

Seems reasonable.

 

BUFFY

Can you guys _not_ have your big dramatic moment right now? We have actual vamps here and my new Watcher is hiding in a corner being  _really_ useless.

 

JENNY

(to Buffy)

Hold that thought.

 

Jenny grabs the front of Giles’s jacket and kisses him, hard. She pulls back, rests her forehead against his for a moment, then drops her hands, stepping away, and for the first time in a very long time, they’re looking at each other without hesitance or uncertainty.

 

GILES

(dazed)

We should, um—

 

JENNY

(grinning)

Kill some vampires.

 

GILES

Good idea.

 

Jenny picks up her sword, Buffy tosses Giles a blade, and they’re charging into battle.


	22. s3e20: the prom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _episode synopsis:_ faith’s somewhat extracurricular (but well-meaning) activities are discovered, and jenny and giles go to prom.

INT. LIBRARY — DAY

 

Jenny and Faith are having a very, very fierce argument as Giles, Willow, and Buffy enter.

 

JENNY

You know that’s not the issue!

 

FAITH

You just don’t trust me enough—

 

JENNY

This isn’t patrol, Faith. This is something I wouldn’t even want _Rupert_ doing, and that says something. We don’t know _anything_ about what the Mayor is capable of—

 

FAITH

And now we do. Like, we know a _whole_ lot about what he’s capable of, and I think you should be _congratulating_ me, not yelling at me!

 

JENNY

He finds out what you’ve been doing and you’re a walking target for a whole world of trouble—

 

Tentatively, Giles steps in, placing a hand on Jenny’s shoulder. She shoots him an irritated look.

 

JENNY

Not  _now._

GILES

(dry)

Hello to you too, beloved.

 

JENNY

Rupert, tell Faith she’s been incredibly irresponsible and she’s putting herself in danger.

 

GILES

Jenny, what on _earth_ is going on?

 

JENNY

She’s been—

 

FAITH

Okay, Jen’s going to make it sound like I’ve been doing something stupid.

 

JENNY

_Because you have!_

 

Giles holds up a hand, trying to stop them. This does absolutely nothing. Buffy and Willow exchange a look.

 

BUFFY

Faith, why don’t you just tell us what’s going on from your perspective?

 

FAITH

 _Thank_ you. Okay. So I’ve been working for the Mayor as a fake double agent for the last few months. Really playing up the “troubled teen who just wants to be like Buffy” thing to get him to think I’m on his side, and I’ve got an _intense_ amount of intel on the Ascension thing he’s planning on pulling at graduation day.

 

There’s a dead silence. Then:

 

BUFFY

(impressed)

That’s so badass!

 

WILLOW

(worried)

That seems a little risky.

 

GILES

(horrified)

That is _extremely_ irresponsible.

 

JENNY

(pointing to Giles)

Exactly!

 

FAITH

We know _nothing_ about what the Mayor has planned, guys. What I’m doing is risky, but it could really help us in the long run.

 

Giles considers this.

 

JENNY

(warning)

Rupert.

 

GILES

Jenny, she’s already started doing this, and there’s an inherent risk in her revealing her true colors to the Mayor. If there’s a chance that we could learn more about what might defeat him, I’d say it’s worth at least trying.

 

FAITH

(smug)

 _Thank_ you.

 

GILES

Hold on, I’m not finished yet. Faith, we’re going to start mapping out every possible detail of your interactions with the Mayor, and I want a written report regarding every conversation you have with him.

 

FAITH

(indignant)

I’m a spy, not a robot!

 

JENNY

Spies plan. They don’t just go charging in without any idea of what they’re doing.

 

GILES

(casual)

Oh, I don’t know, I can think of a rather lovely spy I’m acquainted with who did something to that effect.

 

Jenny bites her lip, trying not to smile, and lightly smacks Giles’s shoulder. He very briefly catches her hand in his, which really does make her smile.

 

BUFFY

I’d say this gives us an edge on the Mayor, which is kinda something we’ve been needing for a while…

(hopeful)

and maybe something that’ll make it easier for us all to attend prom stress-free?

 

WILLOW

(excited)

Ooh, I like that!

 

Jenny and Giles exchange a look.

 

GILES

That — does seem quite reasonable, though Jenny and I were planning on going to prom regardless of the state of our research.

 

JENNY

Mostly because Wesley’s been a total nightmare about anything prom-related and I really like sticking it to him.

 

GILES

Also as a celebration of our love.

 

JENNY

(exaggeratedly belated)

Oh, right! That too, I guess.

 

GILES

(mock-insulted)

Oh, you _guess_ you love me, is that it?

 

BUFFY

(to Faith)

They’re flirting. You can make a break for it.

 

Jenny clears her throat loudly and steps away from Giles, turning to fully face Faith.

 

JENNY

Faith, I just don’t want you taking any risks that could end up getting you seriously hurt or worse. The Mayor’s an incredibly dangerous guy, and I wouldn’t want—

 

FAITH

I know. But I don’t want us empty-handed on Graduation Day.

 

JENNY

I understand that, and I appreciate it. Just — you know. Be careful.

 

FAITH

I will. You know that.

 

Jenny smiles a little and reaches out, lightly squeezing Faith’s shoulder.

 

JENNY

I definitely do.

 

Faith gives Jenny a crooked smile as Jenny lets her hand drop.

 

BUFFY

So we’re all good here? Because I came to tell Faith that she left her homework in my bag, and now I think we have to go to class.

 

FAITH

Sounds like a plan. Hey, Will, you locked down a hot date for prom yet? Because I was thinking—

 

As the girls leave, Giles reaches out and takes Jenny’s hand, tugging her over to the checkout counter.

 

JENNY

Rupert, what—

 

GILES

I have something for you.

 

JENNY

(teasing)

Is it a corsage for prom?

 

GILES

(genuinely nervous)

Was I supposed to get one of those?

 

JENNY

Oh my god, no. No. Please don’t get me a corsage. I’m actually actively trying to avoid getting sucked into the prom experience.

 

GILES

That’s your prerogative. I was hoping they’d vote me Prom Queen.

 

Jenny starts laughing, standing on tiptoe to kiss Giles. It’s quick, casual, very tender; pretty clear they’ve gotten used to kissing as of late.

 

JENNY

(loving)

You’d make an amazing Prom Queen.

 

GILES

And  _you_ are distracting me from the matter at hand. I have something very important to give you.

 

JENNY

Okay, I’ll bite. What is it?

 

Giles lets go of Jenny’s hand to rummage in his desk, then pulls out a neatly written letter. Jenny looks at it, then at him, then laughs, delighted.

 

GILES

 _This_ is Wesley’s official recommendation that you be made Faith’s legal guardian, with a very comprehensive explanation as to why he thinks it would be the best idea for the Council, for Faith, and to keep me occupied.

 

JENNY

Oh my god, how did you get him to agree to this?

 

GILES

(seriously)

I charmed him.

 

Jenny snorts.

 

GILES

(amused)

Oh, you don’t think I’m charming?

 

JENNY

You’re okay. You’re just not charming enough to charm Wesley.

 

GILES

I charmed you, didn’t I?

 

JENNY

I stick around because you’re fun to make fun of.

 

GILES

And there isn’t _any_ other reason why you might like being around me?

 

The flirting really is off the charts.

 

JENNY

(low, coquettish)

I don’t know. You wanna give me a few good ones?

 

Giles considers this, then picks Jenny up and off her feet. She shrieks, laughing, as he carries her into the office, letting the door swing shut behind them.

 

A good few seconds pass, then:

 

GILES (O.C.)

I bribed him.

 

JENNY (O.C.)

I knew it!

 

* * *

 

INT. ANGEL’S APARTMENT — DAY

 

Angel’s making his bed when Jenny comes in, looking absolutely delighted.

 

JENNY

So you’re going to prom, right? With Buffy?

 

Angel looks surprised, then smiles slightly, a little shyly.

 

ANGEL

Yeah, I think so.

 

JENNY

It’s crazy, isn’t it?

 

ANGEL

What?

 

JENNY

Being happy.

 

Angel’s smile widens. There’s a thoughtful look in his eyes, but it isn’t a brooding one.

 

ANGEL

Yeah, it kind of is.

 

Jenny crosses to sit down on Angel’s couch, looking expectantly up at him.

 

JENNY

Don’t take this the wrong way, Angel, but didn’t you say that you were only going to be here for Christmas?

 

ANGEL

Yeah, I did say that.

 

JENNY

And?

 

Angel pauses before answering.

 

ANGEL

You said something to me while the First was trying to get its hooks into my brain, back when you gave me back that necklace. I don’t remember the exact phrasing, but I think you said something about how you knew when I left I’d be going back to a place where I didn’t have people around me who cared.

 

JENNY

(remembering)

That sounds pretty familiar.

 

ANGEL

Yeah. And — I kinda like having people around who care. I do. I’ve got a soul now, and it’s one that was given to me by someone who cared, and — if kindness gave me this second chance, maybe I should start trying to be kind to myself just like I try to redeem myself for everyone else.

 

Jenny gets up from the sofa. She’s smiling, soft and proud in an almost teacherly fashion.

 

JENNY

That’s exactly what I gave you your soul back for, Angel. I’m glad it’s what you’re doing.

 

ANGEL

Well. It helps that I had someone to figure these things out with.

 

They smile at each other.

 

ANGEL

So, hey, you and Giles are going to prom too, aren’t you?

 

JENNY

Yeah, we’re trying to coordinate outfits and do dumb couple stuff. It’s really fun.

 

ANGEL

And you two are—

 

JENNY

Pretty solidly in love. I’m not calling him my “boyfriend,” though. That’s just a little too high school for me.

 

ANGEL

…said the woman attending prom.

 

JENNY

Did I ask for your input? Hmm?

 

* * *

 

INT. GILES’S APARTMENT — NIGHT

 

Jenny and Faith are standing in the middle of the living room. Jenny, wearing a plum-colored dress interwoven with strands of dark green, is working on properly tying Faith’s bow tie. From upstairs, we can hear the sounds of Giles getting ready.

 

FAITH

We need a bigger house.

 

Jenny pauses in tying the tie, then smiles slightly.

 

JENNY

We really, really do.

 

Giles hurries downstairs, wearing a waistcoat and bow tie that match Jenny’s dress.

 

FAITH

You guys are gonna win “Tackiest Couple.” You know that, right?

 

GILES

(to Jenny)

Is that a thing?

 

JENNY

(to Giles)

Probably. Embrace it.

(to Faith)

You want me to do something with your hair, or do you think you just want to leave it down?

 

FAITH

Willow says it looks nice down.

 

JENNY

(surprised)

Are you and Willow…?

 

FAITH

What? Oh. Nah, we’re just friends. Thought it’d be fun to go with another gay girl to the prom, that’s all.

 

Behind them, Giles slips quietly into the kitchen. We can’t make out precisely what he’s doing, but it looks like he’s rummaging in one of the cabinets.

 

JENNY

That does sound fun.

(smiling)

I’m glad you’re getting the chance to enjoy yourself.

 

FAITH

(soft, thoughtful)

Huh. I guess I kinda am.

 

Jenny finishes with Faith’s tie and smooths the tux down, then smooths Faith’s hair. Faith makes a face, batting her hand away.

 

Giles rounds the corner with a small, mixed bouquet of flowers that go quite well with Jenny’s dress.

 

GILES

(shy)

Jenny?

 

Jenny smiles slightly and turns, crossing the room to take the flowers and kiss Giles very softly.

 

JENNY

You’re the best.

 

GILES

I  _learned_ from the best.

 

They kiss again. Faith makes some very audible gagging noises, then jerks her head impatiently towards the door when Giles and Jenny break apart.

 

FAITH

Come on! Prom night isn’t gonna take care of itself, you know.

 

* * *

 

INT. SCHOOL GYM — NIGHT

 

It’s a fast song. Angel and Giles are standing by the punch table while Jenny and Buffy dance.

 

ANGEL

I am so glad she and Buffy are on good terms, because otherwise she’d have made _me_ dance, and I still don’t understand anything faster than a waltz.

 

GILES

(frowning)

I barely understand waltzing.

 

Angel pats Giles on the shoulder.

 

ANGEL

You’ll get there. Only took me a few hundred years.

 

That makes them both laugh quietly. Then:

 

ANGEL

I know you know this, Giles, but Jenny’s not someone who loves easily. You won’t luck out the next time you hurt someone she cares about, or even start thinking about it.

 

GILES

(quiet)

I know. And — I think I may need to start considering where my judgment may fall a bit short, instead of assuming that I know all there is to know. I won’t hurt her or Buffy again, or even consider it.

 

ANGEL

Good. Because I care about her.

 

Giles nods, then smiles a bit.

 

GILES

She’s lucky to have your loyalty.

 

ANGEL

Jenny or Buffy?

 

GILES

Both of them, I think.

 

As Jenny and Buffy stumble over, breathless, Angel smiles too. A slow, lilting song is starting up.

 

BUFFY

(grabbing Angel’s sleeve)

Hey, boyfriend, let’s boogie.

 

JENNY

(stepping up to Giles)

What Buffy said.

 

Angel and Buffy move a little farther out onto the dance floor, hand in hand, and turn to each other, stepping into each other’s arms. There’s a sweet, playful delight as they look at each other; they’re happy in every sense of the word.

 

Giles takes Jenny’s hand, taking her into his arms where they’re standing.

 

GILES

I love you so very much, Jenny.

 

Jenny gives him a tender smile.

 

JENNY

I really like hearing you say that.

(belatedly)

Oh! And I love you too.

 

Giles laughs, then kisses her. He pulls back, letting Jenny rest her cheek on his shoulder as they sway quietly to the beat.


	23. s3e21/s3e22: graduation day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _episode synopsis:_ faith comes up with a plan to exploit the mayor’s weakness, and jenny and giles are faced with the possibility of an abrupt end to their very new relationship.

INT. GILES’S APARTMENT — NIGHT

 

The living room is full of cardboard boxes, and Giles is packing away his books while Jenny folds clothes. They both look pretty happy about all this, particularly Jenny.

 

JENNY

Maybe I’m being a little too greedy, but it’s honestly going to be so amazing to have a house with more than one bedroom and no lofts after we survive the Ascension.

 

There’s a very determined note to her voice, like she won’t hear anything that might suggest one or both of them won’t survive.

 

GILES

Yes, the loft really was much more efficient when this place was a bachelor pad.

 

JENNY

(laughing)

You were never a bachelor, Rupert. You went, like, _straight_ from “rebellious teen” to “hot professor.”

 

GILES

Hot professors can be bachelors.

 

JENNY

Yeah, but _mine_ better not be.

 

Giles smirks a little and puts down the book he’s holding, stepping deftly around the boxes to pull Jenny into a sweeping kiss. She drapes her arms around his neck, kissing him back, when—

 

FAITH (O.C.)

(panicked)

Guys I forgot my keys and I need to get in here. Right now. I need to be in here right now.

 

Worried, Jenny pulls away from Giles, hurrying to open the door. She steps back, waiting for Faith to step over the threshold, but Faith just stands there, swaying.

 

JENNY

Faith, are you okay?

 

FAITH

Yeah, I, yeah. Just, just give me, give me a minute—

 

Faith scrubs at her face. It looks like she’s been crying.

 

GILES

Faith?

 

Faith swallows, sniffling, then steps into the apartment without any need for an invitation. She doesn’t notice this, but Jenny breathes a visible sigh of relief at that.

 

FAITH

He knows.

 

It takes Giles and Jenny a moment to realize what she’s referring to.

 

JENNY

The Mayor?

 

FAITH

Yeah. And he isn’t happy that his number one girl turned out to be double-crossing  _him,_ not the Scoobies.

 

JENNY

But you’re okay.

 

FAITH

I won’t be for long. I think he’s gonna start sending his guys after me tomorrow night, and he’s probably setting up guys at the Sunnydale exits to make sure I don’t split.

(swallows)

And don’t start telling me off about how I should have listened to you and not taken stupid risks, okay? I know that now. This wasn’t worth the info we got, Jen. The look on his face—

 

JENNY

It’s okay. You’re going to be okay.

 

Jenny takes Faith’s hands, then pulls her into a hug. Faith sobs, once, into Jenny’s shoulder, then pulls back, trying to pull off the tough-girl act. She can’t swing it.

 

FAITH

I don’t like feeling like this. I-I want to be like Buffy. She just goes charging in without getting scared—

 

JENNY

Buffy’s got Slayer strength. You’ve got something better.

 

FAITH

(scoffing)

Don’t give me some stupid crap about how what really counts is having a good heart or whatever.

 

JENNY

I was _going_ to say you have a bunch of weapons we brought out from storage, but okay, yeah, you’ve got a good heart.

 

That makes Faith give Jenny a watery smile.

 

GILES

We can start making arrangements for you to leave town with Joyce. The Mayor isn’t going to put off his Ascension just to chase down Faith—

 

FAITH

Wait.

 

Jenny and Giles both look at her.

 

FAITH

Holy shit, guys. I think I know how we’re going to take down the Mayor.

 

* * *

 

INT. LIBRARY — NIGHT

 

Faith’s standing in front of the gang, still a little shaken from her ordeal with the Mayor but visibly determined.

 

FAITH

I really got to him. I did. He was a total evil monster guy, but there was still some kind of humanity in him. He liked the idea of having a firecracker of a Potential on his side, and he trusted me, and he’s not gonna forgive me easily for turning on him.

 

JENNY

What you’re suggesting—

 

FAITH

—is the only option. You know that.

 

Jenny looks at Faith, then nods.

 

JENNY

(quietly)

I don’t want to lose you, Faith.

 

Faith shrugs, trying to look brave and nonchalant. It’s clear she’s pretty shaky about this plan.

 

FAITH

Yeah, well. I don’t want a giant snake demon to eat the entire population of Sunnydale. A lot of this is prioritizing, I think.

 

Willow’s mouth trembles, and then she moves forward and hugs Faith very hard. Faith stumbles, then hugs her back.

 

FAITH

(half-laughing)

Chill, Red. I’m not dead yet.

 

As the group at large begins to talk amongst themselves, finalizing plans, Giles quietly tugs on Jenny’s hand.

 

JENNY

Everything okay?

 

GILES

Could you — come with me?

 

* * *

 

EXT. SCHOOL ROOF — NIGHT

 

Jenny follows Giles out onto the roof, turning to lock the door behind her. Giles walks out towards an empty space overlooking the courtyard, looking down on it with a strange, sad expression.

 

JENNY

(awkward)

Gotta love those warm California nights.

 

GILES

(distant)

Do you remember how, during Buffy’s sophomore year, we used to avoid eye contact in the hallways, and I tripped over my own feet on more than one occasion trying to make sure you didn’t accost me in the faculty room to talk to me about digitizing library files?

 

Jenny steps up next to Giles, tucking her arm quietly into his and looking down as well.

 

GILES

We have wasted so much time. Barely a month of finally admitting we’ve been in love for years and we are facing a foe who is very nearly impossible to kill.

 

Giles turns, then, looking at Jenny with desperate sadness.

 

GILES

What happens if we lose each other?

 

Jenny looks at him, then tries to smile. It doesn’t work.

 

JENNY

Rupert, I just — I can’t think about that. I’m not even saying it like it’s some conscious choice of mine to block out that concept, I, I just can’t imagine losing you. My brain won’t process it.

 

Giles lets out a sobbing breath and pulls her into his arms, kissing the top of her head. They stay like that for a long moment, and then Jenny pulls back to look at him.

 

JENNY

Let’s go home.

 

GILES

Should we — I mean, what of the children?

 

JENNY

We can check in and make sure we’re all on the same page with Faith’s terrifying plan, and then we can go home, and then—

 

Jenny seems to fumble for words, and settles for kissing Giles very deeply. She pulls back to look at him, pained.

 

GILES

I should have told you how I felt about you. After you gave Angel his soul back, or, or even _before_ that, I should have told you — we could have been happier longer, at least—

 

JENNY

But we got _something._

(smiles, wobbly)

That means something, right? That we got a few weeks and one hell of a lot of kissing.

 

Giles nods jerkily, then kisses her again, then again, then again. The kissing’s very clearly starting to get a bit out of hand; neither of them really wants to stop it.

 

JENNY

(pulling back)

We don’t have to go check in right away, you know.

 

GILES

(breathing hard)

I know.

 

JENNY

We can stay up here for a while.

 

Giles carefully pushes Jenny’s leather jacket down and off her shoulders, letting it fall to the ground. Jenny looks at him steadily.

 

GILES

(quiet)

And you did lock the door.

 

JENNY

Some good forethought on my part.

 

* * *

 

INT. HALLWAY — DAY

 

Giles and Jenny are gearing up.

 

JENNY

You know what really sucks about this whole Ascension thing? Before we found out that it was going down on graduation day, I was really looking forward to the idea of getting all dressed up and watching our kids graduate and crying and stuff. We could have all gone out for pizza afterwards and talked about how everyone grows up so fast.

 

GILES

You are horrifyingly sentimental for a woman who I once saw put a stake directly through a vampire’s face.

 

JENNY

You keep bringing that up like that’s a regular thing that I do. That happened once and it wasn’t even on purpose.

 

They smile at each other, tired. Jenny takes a cross from her bag, presses it into Giles’s hand.

 

GILES

I already have—

 

JENNY

I know, I just — doesn’t hurt to have an extra, you know?

 

Giles looks at the cross, then takes Jenny’s hands in his. The cross clatters to the ground as they kiss quietly.

 

GILES

(pulling away)

I’d damn well better see you after all this clears up.

 

JENNY

You know you will.

 

BUFFY (O.C.)

Let’s get a move on, guys!

 

Jenny and Giles look at each other for a long moment before they finally drop each other’s hands. Jenny turns, heading in the direction of the assembly, and Giles stoops to pick up the cross.

 

* * *

 

EXT. FOUNTAIN QUAD — DAY

 

Faith is sitting next to Jenny among the parents, holding her hand very tightly. Her eyes are on the Mayor, who hasn’t looked away from her and Jenny for most of the speech.

 

FAITH

He’d rip my throat out if there weren’t all these people here.

 

JENNY

I know. I’m here.

 

FAITH

But in a minute, you’re not gonna be.

 

Jenny swallows, then turns to Faith.

 

JENNY

Faith, do you remember when you showed up in Sunnydale and burned down my house taking down an age-old master vampire?

 

FAITH

(stumbling)

That wasn’t — that was different.

 

JENNY

How?

 

FAITH

The Mayor knows me. He knows the kind of person I am, and he cared about me. He’s got a vendetta against me that’s bigger and scarier than any vamp I’ve met, and—

(voice shattering)

Jen, I don’t want this. I don’t. I didn’t figure it out till just now, but I, I just—

 

Faith sobs, turning her head into Jenny’s shoulder. Jenny strokes Faith’s hair, eyes never leaving the Mayor.

 

JENNY

It’s okay.

 

FAITH

(into Jenny’s shoulder)

I wanna be a kid.

 

JENNY

And you’re going to get that chance. But right now, a lot of people are trusting you to exploit the Mayor’s weak spot, and you said yourself that you’d be able to do it.

 

FAITH

(sniffling)

I know. I just — god, I’m so fucking scared.

 

JENNY

(shaky)

Me too.

 

The sky begins to darken. Faith, looking nervous, raises her head to look up at the Mayor’s podium.

 

JENNY

Oh, God.

 

FAITH

I love you, Jenny.

 

Jenny stands up, pulling Faith with her, and hugs her tightly.

 

JENNY

I love you too, Faith. Kick some demon butt out there.

 

Faith lingers for a moment. Then people begin to scream, and she steels herself before pulling away from Jenny, pushing towards the Mayor.

 

Jenny watches Faith go, looking very much like she wants to run after her and pull her back. She’s two steps away from actually doing it when a vampire grabs her shoulder, trying to sink its teeth into her neck. Jenny headbutts it, then pulls out a stake from her purse, dusting the vampire as quickly as possible.

 

JENNY

(exhaling)

Okay. Let’s do this.

 

Jenny charges into battle, weaving through panicked parents to reach the main fight.

 

As the battle goes on, Faith finally reaches the Mayor, who’s just about finished the last of Principal Snyder.

 

FAITH

Hey, ugly!

 

What was once the Mayor turns, a bloodthirsty rage in its eyes. Faith falters, but stares it down, a jut in her chin that isn’t unlike Jenny.

 

FAITH

You want a piece of this Potential?

 

Faith turns and sprints towards the school, the Mayor close behind.

 

The students continue to fight the vampires. It’s a struggle, but it’s clear that the kids have the upper hand.

 

* * *

 

EXT. SCHOOL — NIGHT

 

Giles is waiting with the dynamite. A beat, then Faith dives through the window, glass breaking everywhere, and collapses in a heap next to him. Giles slams the plunger down, then pulls Faith back, supporting her, as first the library, then the entire school begins to explode.

 

FAITH

(dizzy)

Holy fucking shit.

 

GILES

(weak)

Aptly stated.

 

* * *

 

EXT. FRONT OF SCHOOL – NIGHT (LATER)

Faith is sitting calmly in an ambulance, letting the medics patch her up, while the Scoobies surround her and shower her with excited compliments.

 

WILLOW

You killed it, Faith! Like, literally  _and_ metaphorically, how cool is that?

 

BUFFY

Seriously really cool.

 

FAITH

Weirdly, I, uh, kinda think I’m done with the supernatural scene after this. I might just lie down. Maybe visit Hawaii.

 

Giles is standing by the ambulance, though he isn’t paying as much attention to the kids; his attention is focused on the stragglers and the wounded. He hasn’t yet seen Jenny.

 

Angel comes up to the group, looking battered and exhausted. He leans in to give Buffy a kiss hello.

 

ANGEL

Pretty sure Wesley’s off being treated for a tailbone fracture or something similar. He seems upset about it.

 

XANDER

(amused)

The guy literally busted his ass trying to make things right with us.

 

WILLOW

Well, if that’s the case, I think we should extend an invitation to him. Maybe he can stick around a little longer, see if he’s really Scooby material.

 

BUFFY

Yeah, once you get past his annoying desire to be in charge, he can actually be… kind of okay. Sometimes.

(to Angel)

Don’t quote me on that.

 

CORDELIA

Oh, hey, there’s Ms. Calendar!

 

Giles whirls, then sees Jenny, whose jacket is a bit scuffed and who’s sporting a few new bruises but looks otherwise unharmed. He presses a hand to his mouth, tears in his eyes.

 

CORDELIA

Chill, Giles. She wasn’t _actually_ going to die, she’s Ms. _Calendar._

GILES

(weakly)

That isn’t how probability works, Cordelia.

 

CORDELIA

(to Xander)

Emotionally on the fritz, and he _still_ finds time to be all British and correct-y.

 

Jenny makes her way through the crowds, stopping in front of Giles. Without a word, she raises a hand to his face, and they both just smile at each other.

 

BUFFY

Summer is going to be a _nightmare_ if those two keep on giving each other goo-goo eyes all the time.

 

WILLOW

I think it’s cute!

 

JENNY

(not looking away from Giles)

Comments can be saved for after the romantic reunion, thanks.

 

GILES

“Romantic reunion?” You sound like me.

 

JENNY

(smiling, teasing)

Is that a good thing?

 

GILES

(loving)

Decisively not. I like it when you sound like you.

 

A beat, and then Jenny steps into Giles’s arms, kissing him. Xander wolf-whistles and Buffy starts up a round of applause. After a few seconds, Giles and Jenny pull slowly apart to shoot the kids a look.

 

ANGEL

I think we should all go out for some post-apocalypse ice cream.

 

JENNY

Ooh, or pizza sounds good.

 

CORDELIA

I am _not_ getting pizza grease on the very nice dress I wore to graduation.

 

WILLOW

The nice dress that’s covered in blood and vampire dust?

 

CORDELIA

My point still stands—

 

The kids’ chatter fades into the background as Giles and Jenny finally let go of each other.

 

JENNY

So what happens now?

 

GILES

Happy endings, I’d wager.

 

JENNY

There could be another monster coming, you know.

 

GILES

Please. No self-respecting monster shows up during summer vacation. We have at _least_ three months to just—

 

JENNY

Just?

 

Giles looks a little overwhelmed by his realization.

 

GILES

Just be together.

 

Now Jenny looks overwhelmed too.

 

JENNY

I really, really like the way that sounds.


	24. finale: summer vacation (of sorts)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _episode synopsis:_ a short piece that could probably become a dumb movie about what the scoobies did that summer. for anyone who’s curious, giles and jenny did eventually make it out of the house, and had a very lovely time at beaches and museums alike. they sent their kids a lot of postcards.

INT. GILES AND JENNY’S HOUSE — MORNING

 

The house is in a truly impressive state of chaos. Faith is throwing various items down the stairs, Buffy is turning the living room upside down in an attempt to find her sunglasses, Xander is eating cereal straight from the box, Willow has fallen asleep on the sofa, Cordelia’s applying her lipstick using the reflection on the TV, and Giles and Jenny are looking for Jenny’s suitcase.

 

JENNY

I swear I left it literally right here. I didn’t even move it.

 

GILES

(frowning)

No, I believe you. This house is an actual nightmare to live in.

 

BUFFY

Willow,  _move,_ I need these sunglasses for beach day in LA!

 

WILLOW

(mumbling)

…isn't my glue...

 

XANDER

(munching)

Hey, Giles, how come you don’t have anything sugary here?

 

FAITH (O.C.)

Second wave of road trip clothing!

 

A large assortment of T-shirts and jeans are thrown down the stairs at Jenny, who very narrowly dodges them.

 

JENNY

(shouting up to Faith)

Hey, have you seen my suitcase?

 

FAITH (O.C.)

Think it’s in the kitchen somewhere.

 

JENNY

(muttering)

Why in God’s name would one of the kids put the suitcase in the _kitchen?_

GILES

To prevent us from leaving, perhaps?

 

JENNY

Yeah, that sounds about right.

(to Buffy)

Buffy? Suitcase?

 

BUFFY

Ms. Calendar, I am looking for my  _own_ thing right now.

 

Giles and Jenny look exhaustedly at each other.

 

JENNY

Maybe this is the world’s way of telling us that we’re going to be forever trapped in this house, with these kids, looking for my goddamn suitcase.

 

GILES

(smiling a little)

Aside from the suitcase bit, that doesn’t sound  _too_ intolerable — Xander, for the  _love of god,_ use a _bowl._

XANDER

All the bowls are dirty!

 

JENNY

The bowls are in the upper cabinet, Xander.

 

XANDER

Why not put them in the lower cabinet for easy access?

 

Oz rounds the corner, Jenny’s suitcase in hand.

 

OZ

(to Jenny)

Figured you might need this.

 

JENNY

Oh, thank god.

 

GILES

(loudly)

All right, children, we’re going to be in the tropics for most of the summer and in Europe for the rest of it, and we expect you to treat our house with the decency and respect that a new house deserves. Are we all quite clear?

 

The kids look at each other, then back at Giles and Jenny.

 

BUFFY

(holding a sofa cushion)

Completely clear.

 

XANDER

(still eating out of the box)

Yeah, totally.

 

Jenny leans on Giles, smiling a little.

 

JENNY

You know, after two solid years of being worried about scary things like commitment and vampires and messing things up with you, leaving our house in the care of these kids is kind of a nice thing to worry about. Very—

 

GILES

Normal?

 

JENNY

Comfortingly so.

 

Giles winds an arm around Jenny’s waist, kissing her temple. Then:

 

GILES

Buffy, don’t shake that, it’s fragile and it _doesn’t_ have your sunglasses!

(to Jenny)

We’re just never leaving.

 

JENNY

Yep. We’re just staying right here.


End file.
